


Тропами цейтлауфа

by GraceRafferti



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Dark Magic, Demons, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Magical Realism, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, POV Third Person, Philosophy, Post-Canon, Psychology, Shinigami, Time Loop, Time Travel, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceRafferti/pseuds/GraceRafferti
Summary: Поглотив душу Сиэля, Себастьян осознаёт, что совершил огромную ошибку. Он обращается к Гробовщику с просьбой о помощи — и, заключив сделку, получает шанс на изменение реальности. Бесконечные скачки в прошлое, бесчисленные промахи и падения — и одно лишь жгучее желание — спасти Сиэля от контракта и от самого себя.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 7





	1. Сделка с Гробовщиком

**Author's Note:**

> • «Тропы» в замыслах уже успели перерасти зарисовку, рассказ и даже формат повести, замахнувшись на размер макси. Поэтому заслужили право на самостоятельную жизнь, съехав с обители сборника «Формула контракта».  
> • Длинная история о скачках во времени. И довольно тяжёлая морально. Много страданий, альтернативных вариантов развития событий, поисков и попыток исправить ошибки.  
> • Благодаря моей замечательной бете Эон текст дополнительно вычитан, отредактирован и причёсан, что делает его гораздо лучше для восприятия.  
> • Всегда рада обсуждению. С:`  
> Ведь ничто так эффективно не мотивирует совершать более частые писательские подвиги, как слова вашего внимания, дорогие читатели. 'х)  
> P.S. Эта история в привычном виде размещена здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8859029

*Цейтлауф (нем. zeit и lauf — время + бег).

\--------------------------------------

Аспидный силуэт бесшумно бредёт пустынными улицами Лондона.

Сгорбленный, оцепеневший, сломленный.

Безучастный мужчина слепо пересекает Ист-Энд и держит курс на похоронное бюро.

Едва различимый силуэт плотно окружает тяжёлая, как могильная плита, аура отчаяния — и она во сто крат превосходит колоссальный вес многовековой тьмы — тень окружающей его равнодушной ночи.

_*** * *** _

— Я совершил огромную ошибку, — демон сильно хмурится в малоуспешной попытке скрыть в морщинах свою безграничную боль. — Ты моя единственная надежда, Гробовщик.

— Граф?..

Себастьян судорожно закрывает бледное лицо дрожащими ладонями — и его голос дрожит в унисон:

— Да...

Серебристый изучает мужчину напротив с неподдельным любопытством.

— Неужели окаменевшую душу демона расшевелил и привёл в движение смертный?

Найдя нужное, Гробовщик вновь смотрит на демона нечитаемым взглядом и роняет небрежно:

— Его душа уже потеряна для этого мира, тут уж ничего не поделать.

Глаза Себастьяна наливаются безбрежной тьмой.

— Гробовщик... прошу.

— Подумать дважды следовало, прежде чем поглощать эту душу.

— Контракт нивелировать невозможно. Любой другой исход после выполнения тоже нереален. У меня не было выбора... — слова даются ему с неописуемым трудом. — Всё было предопределено с тех пор, как договор был оформлен.

— Значит, не стоило заключать эту сделку вовсе. — твёрдо изрекает жнец.

Будто в ожидании этих слов, в багровых радужках воспалённых глаз несмело проявляются искры надежды, мерцая рдяными искорками.

— Именно поэтому я здесь. Я должен воспрепятствовать этой сделке. — заявляет Себастьян. — Любой ценой.

— Если мои данные всё ещё актуальны, демоны, сколь могущественны бы ни были, всё-таки не являются всемогущими, — серебристый вновь пристально изучает демона напротив. — А потому манипуляции со временем для них вне доступа. Или я ошибаюсь?

— Если мой опыт меня не обманывает, я пришёл как раз по адресу, — выдохнув, Себастьян смело встречается с ядовитым кислотно-зелёным взглядом. — Даже представить не могу, чтобы ты в своих исследованиях до сих пор не коснулся столь многообещающей области.

Гробовщик испытующе рассматривает лицо демона, очевидно, пытаясь разобрать его мимику по деталям, чтобы получить волнующий его ответ. А затем неудержимо смеётся.

— Хи-хи-хи, а ты догадлив. Наблюдателен или проницателен. Я пока не определился, — изрекает он с глубокомысленным видом. — Верно, я в силах тебе помочь. И мне, по сути, безразлично, какую конкретно цель ты преследуешь.

Пока шинигами достаёт нечто маленькое из одного среди дальних гробов, Себастьян боится даже пошевелиться — настолько эфемерной представляется удача. Гробовщик возвращается обратно к массивному столу и вкладывает в руки демону серебристый предмет — причудливые часы на цепочке.

— Это моё последнее на данный момент изобретение. Знакомься, предмет необычайного воздействия — цейтлауф.* Портативный механизм, миниатюрная машина времени, с помощью которого можно вращаться в прошлом. В использовании исключительно простое. — Гробовщик указывает на тончайшие кольца, которые опоясывают часы, смещает их — и они, меняя положение, на глазах расширяются и напоминают орбиты, защищающие циферблат. Жнец акцентирует внимание нежданного посетителя на том, что они усеяны пустыми ячейками в форме нолей. И поясняет, что ноли меняются на конкретные цифры, стоит только задать полихромными (две зелёные, две синие, одна фиолетовая и четыре красных) стрелками на часах время, дату, месяц и год. Он также демонстрирует два круга — большой и маленький внутри него — состоящие из обычной разметки цифр от ноля до девяти и названий всех месяцев года. — Действуют исключительно в направлении назад. Где применишь их силу, там и окажешься в прошлом территориально. Потенциально воздействие воистину огромное, но до этих самых пор не исследованное. Я не владею информацией, что случится, если ты вернёшься в прошлое: останется ли память о тебе в этой реальности как о её функциональной единице, будет ли в прошлом твой двойник или ты займёшь его место автоматически, сохранишь ли ты после перемещения свою память, мотивы и способности... и тому подобные нюансы неизвестны тоже. Ты рискуешь просто не вернуться. Или стереть себя с пространств всех реальностей. Последствия могут быть самыми непредсказуемыми и непоправимыми. Готов ли ты к любому, даже самому немыслимому, исходу?

Себастьян, завороженный, немигающим взглядом наблюдает за цейтлауфом.

Демону кажется, будто ему подарили шанс на искупление, чудом сумев вложить весь необъятный мир в руки.

Он смутно понимает, о чём его предупреждает собеседник, ровно после полученных инструкций по эксплуатации (на самом деле, мозг с трудом транслирует речь уже после вожделенных слов «машина времени» и «вращаться в прошлом»).

— Это всё не имеет никакого значения.

— Предупреждён — значит вооружён, — удовлетворённо заключает Гробовщик: теперь в его глазах искрится надежда — такая же безумная, но гораздо более осмысленная. Он уже начал задумываться, как исследовать своё устройство с наибольшей эффективностью и выгодой. И вариант с Себастьяном, выносливым, находчивым и мотивированным, который так или иначе будет использовать функции его изобретения на пределе — он был уверен в этом — казался безупречным. — Никаких ограничений, демон. Используй все известные и найденные возможности.

Взгляд Себастьяна приобретает долю осознанности.

— Какая оплата услуги?

— О, — Гробовщик отмахивается, словно это очевидно, но всё же говорит: — Заглядывай время от времени в гости. — серебристый медленно достаёт из-под стола две мензурки и стеклянный сосуд с чаем. — Если всё пройдёт успешно, возвращайся, я изучу твою Ленту Жизни. Если нет... если потеряешь контроль, то ты просто не сумеешь вернуться. И, следовательно, не сможешь выполнить свою часть сделки. В таком случае, сам понимаешь, никаких претензий. Стоит, конечно, прибегнуть к действенным и безотказным методам для гарантии, но я сегодня не в настроении. И положусь на твоё благородство и слово. Я не пожалею об этом?

Себастьян прикусывает губу в сомнении: показывать свои воспоминания кому либо — не очень желанная перспектива. С другой стороны, у него может не быть воспоминаний вообще.

Выбор однозначен.

— Даю слово, — демон решительно кивает. — Что-то ещё?

Гробовщик улыбается широкой довольной ухмылкой от уха до уха.

— Я бы хотел предложить тебе составить мне компанию в скромном чаепитии. Вдруг вместе с нуждой в человеческом тепле в тебе всколыхнулась тяга к человеческим пристрастиям?

— Благодарю, — демон отрицательно качает головой. — Но оставим это на следующий раз.

— Что ж, — произносит Гробовщик, — до встречи, демон.

Он не уверен, касаются ли его последние слова слуха адресата, поскольку Себастьян, весь обратившись в концентрацию на циферблате, в нетерпении вводит указанные координаты непослушными руками, и замирает на миг, не дыша, в тягучем ожидании.

А затем раздаётся громкий металлический щелчок, разноцветные тени от заданных цифр ложатся в образованный тенью от часов серебристый круг на полу, посеребренная пыль складывается в искры, искры — смыкаются в длинные тонкие цепи, охватывающие демона.

Воздух по периметру круга взвихривается, раздаётся ещё один чёткий щелчок — и видение постепенно рассеивается.

Вместе с ним бесследно растворяется и аспидный силуэт Себастьяна.


	2. Размышления и решения

Как только ослепительные всполохи от действия цейтлауфа ложатся у ног демона едва заметными полупрозрачными лентами и стремительно растворяются в воронке воздуха, все его пять чувств обостряются в порыве оценить окружающее пространство.

После беглого осмотра, Себастьян не может сдержать короткий выдох разочарования, ведь результаты печальны: он всё в том же похоронном бюро, такой же глухой ночью, в компании всё тех же гробов и самого Гробовщика.

Серебристый Жнец сидит за столом и тихо-мирно попивает чай.

Себастьяну кажется, будто в него метнули горстку разноцветных блёсток забавы ради.

Демон поворачивается лицом к Гробовщику — то ли сообщить об очевидной неудаче, то ли обрушить на него проклятья, то ли извергнуть на него бурю из слёз — трансформировавшегося напряжения...

Красные и зелёные глаза пересекаются — и что-то во взгляде Гробовщика заставляет Себастьяна вернуть приоткрытый и готовый к созданию звуков рот в исходное положение.

Серебристый смотрит на него пристально — изучает. Но не изумлённо, как следовало бы по всей логике Гробовщику из его исходной реальности, а лишь слегка заинтригованно.

— Не совсем уверен, — размеренно произносит он, невозмутимо отпивая глоток чая из мензурки, — следует ли мне спрашивать, кто ты такой, каким образом и с какой целью оказался в моём бюро.

Эти слова не похожи на розыгрыш, а ровная реакция Гробовщика... его логика далеко не всегда подчиняется законам закономерности. Поэтому мозг Себастьяна все подмеченные детали подвергает активному анализу. Обстановка в помещении не особо располагает к поиску отличий: кажется, картинка идентичная. А вот за Жнеца и локацию его нахождения придирчивый взгляд цепляется.

Первое: на столе Гробовщика теперь одна, а не две мензурки, а так же чай теперь зелёный, а был чёрный. Второе: балахон Жнеца чёрный как и несколькими минутами ранее, но явно на несколько тонов насыщеннее. И третье, самое очевидное: в волосах Гробовщика виднеются регулярные, разбросанные по всему периметру волос, миниатюрные тонкие косички.

Увиденного оказывается достаточно, чтобы внушить доверие робко выглянувшему наружу равновесию — и спокойствие Себастьяна восстанавливается медленно, но уверенно.

Чтобы сохранить завоёванные позиции, демон задаёт уточняющий вопрос:

— Гробовщик, какой сегодня день и год?

— Пятнадцатое ноября. Тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят четвёртого года. — вежливо отвечает он, спустя миг прибавляя: — Час и двадцать три минуты после полуночи.

Точь-в-точь заданные координаты.

— Премного благодарен, — искренне отвечает Себастьян, направляясь к выходу.

Перед дверью он останавливается и отвечает:

— По поводу твоего вопроса... До встречи в будущем.

_*** * *** _

Демон невидимой тенью сидит под окном, приняв облик окружающей среды и растворив свою плоть до полной неосязаемости. Он еле дышит — будто боится разрушить резкими движениями желанное видение — напротив кровати с ничего не подозревающим, глубоко и мирно спящим ребёнком.

Себастьян откровенно любуется им: сизые пряди, тронутые глянцевым лунным светом, слегка румяные щёки, словно две чашки с капучино, украшенные сиропом, расслабленные пушистые ресницы точно отдыхающие крылья птахи.

Весь его образ дышит полноводной жизнью — и от этого осознания, исправности его ошибки, каменная глыба с недовольным рыком скатывается с его огромной пульсирующей раны и уносится прочь из его души. Из ниоткуда появляется незримая рука милосердия и принимается осторожно, с невыразимой бережностью, обрабатывать кровоточащую душу. Приложив к травме исцеляющую надежду, рука орудует дальше, накладывая бинты, слой за слоем.

Себастьян замирает в оцепенении: в лёгких, плавных, мягких движениях он отчётливо распознаёт — обезоруживающий и ослепляющий — финальный жест души Сиэля Фантомхайва. Перед глазами восстаёт животрепещущая картина: юноша со смертельно уставшим лицом, лёгкой смирённой улыбкой, помутнёнными печатью конца глазами и чистосердечными словами «Себастьян, я нисколько не жалею. О нас. Наш тандем для меня крайне дорог. Но не менее дорог и долг перед тобой. Я готов заплатить за годы бесценной жизни. Так что и тебе сожалеть ни о чём не следует».

Демон плотно прижимает руки к груди, отслеживая путь драгоценной для него души, и несколько минут слушает умолкающую навек пульсацию, оседающую в районе солнечного сплетения.

В голове раскатистым громом раздаются слова Гробовщика: «Неужели смертный расшевелил твою душу?» — и ему кажется, что слово «разбередил» гораздо лучше объясняет его состояние.

Заворочавшийся в постели ребёнок, тихонько застонав, безраздельно завладевает вниманием Себастьяна. Он приближается со зреющим подозрением, которое лишь подтверждается при ближайшем рассмотрении: у девятилетнего Сиэля — конечно, далеко не столь скверные как в будущем — уже присутствуют ночные кошмары. Демон, собрав всю волю в кулак, одерживает верх в схватке с беспочвенным, почти суеверным, страхом коснуться мальчика — и покрывает его вспотевший лоб своей неосязаемой ладонью. Он считывает абсолютный мрак, пропитанный пронизывающей влагой, в его сне... и потерянного среди всего этого угольно-мокрого месива пятилетнего Сиэля.

С чувством воодушевления (и очередном облегчении при понимании, что его силы остались при нём), Себастьян в первую очередь создаёт ласковое июльское солнце, разрывающее темноту в клочья, рисует перламутровые снопы сияющих роз, приводит в сон его любимого пса, а затем одевает мальчика в характерные синие одежды лорда из будущего и сажает его за миниатюрный столик, переполненный сладостями: бельгийскими вафлями, пудингом, горкой из ломтиков разного вида шоколада, пирогом со смородиной, карамельными конфетами и трайфлом. Ребёнок, восторженно хватая чашку с какао и метаясь счастливым взглядом между сластями, явно абсолютно позабыл о тревогах его подсознания.

Себастьян, возвращаясь в реальность, наблюдает спокойную позу, отсутствие гримасы и глубокое ровное дыхание.

Ему большего не нужно — только быть рядом.

Вот только Сиэлю необходимо гораздо и гораздо больше.

Разумеется, он может стать невидимым, «воображаемым» другом мальчика (что его лично вполне устраивало бы по ряду причин), однако такой формат чреват как психологическими расстройствами, так и отсутствием достаточного влияния на критически важные события с его стороны в жизни маленького графа.

Продолжая оберегать сон ребёнка, Себастьян садится спиной к кровати и задумчиво вертит в руках цейтлауф. Детали механизма переливаются мистическим сиянием в насыщенной тьме. Демон настойчиво отгоняет мысли о контракте. Не сражаются против последствий контракта посредством заключения контракта — это сродни искоренению зла — злом... Хотя он признаёт после секундного замешательства, что данное предположение всё же не в полной мере и не всегда справедливо.

Ему хочется появиться в жизни Сиэля органично.

Возможно, такой ход поможет обмануть Судьбу.

Как только у Себастьяна формируется приемлемый план, в его сознание извилистым вихрем дыма просачивается усталость.

И почти одновременно с изнеможением страх потерять эфемерное возвращается громкой, угрожающей когтистой поступью — и он не может сдержаться, позволяя себе крепко сжать руками тёплую ладошку Сиэля.

Себастьян погружается в тяжёлый, мрачный сон, перенимая ночной кошмар мальчика, но всё так же удерживает его в персональной Стране Чудес вплоть до пробуждения.

А утром демона будит резкий луч солнечного света, шум возни где-то поодаль и паническое, болезненное чувство потери, которое объяснимо лишь одним — отсутствием руки Сиэля в его руках.

Себастьян стряхивает с себя остатки сонливости и оглядывается по сторонам.

Разбросанные, как разноцветный бисер, по комнате игрушки ярко свидетельствуют: то, что он помнит со вчерашнего дня, не плод его воспалённого воображения.

У него и впрямь есть шанс всё исправить.

И упускать его он не имеет права.


	3. Друг семьи Фантомхайв

Дидрих оказывается импульсивным, упрямым и прямолинейным, но в то же время открытым и добродушным. Он пьёт крепкий кофе — уже вторую порцию — и близок к тому, чтобы поведать о всех судьбоносных происшествиях в своей жизни.

На данный момент уже известно, что его мать родила троих детей, включая его самого, и все они от разных отцов. Поэтому мужчина, который жил с ней и её детьми под одной крышей и покровом лжи долгие годы, обнаружив правду, собрал вещи и ушёл. Весь контакт, что остался с тех пор у него с семьёй, был сугубо финансовый.

Вот так и стал биологический, настоящий отец Дидриха лишь бесплотным именем в его памяти.

Мать любила Генриха, потому и к его сыну испытывала гораздо более сильные чувства, чем к двум другим детям. Такая любовь была ненавистна самому Дидриху, ведь мать лишила его отца и потому стала персоной нон грата. Вдобавок, благодаря её отвратному неравенству в отношении, сестра и брат отвернулись от него. Их расположения он так и не добился, а материнское — отвергал всячески.

Словом, уже в ранние годы внутри души его образовался полный разлад, который он продублировал, усовершенствовал и внёс во взрослую жизнь неосознанно, построив непробиваемый барьер между собой и прекрасным полом в первую очередь: он не сумел поверить ни одной женщине.

И всё же душа молодого человека стремилась к теплу, источником которого он избрал, как многие близкие к порогу отчаяния души, алкоголь и дурную компанию. Долгое время, на протяжении нескольких лет, он находил утешение в крепких объятиях «зелёной феи» — абсента — и других «фей» — таких же отчаявшихся, как он сам — ночных бабочек Ист-Энда.

— А потом у меня появился друг. Реальный, настоящий друг, который не исчез и не оттолкнул.

Демон нашёл Дидриха в Уайтчепеле, в захудалом пабе под огромной вывеской с претенциозным названием «Ужин у Шарлотты». И теперь, выполнив первый пункт своего плана по органичному добавлению собственной персоны в жизнь маленького графа, он осуществлял и второй — внимательно слушал рассказ своего собеседника. Благо, этот навык он освоил на славу за годы существования в тесном окружении человеческом. Демон внимательно слушал, но слышал далеко не всё. Однако как только прозвучали ключевые слова — «появился друг» — мужчина прекратил изображать заинтересованность: картинное любопытство стало истинным.

— И тогда же отпала нужда в таком высоком градусе алкоголя, чтобы заполнить мою пустую душу — место необходимо было освободить, — продолжает рассказ Дидрих. — Вот так я и перешёл на ром.

Дидрих уныло смотрит вглубь своей пустой, явно не превосходной чистоты чашки, и, поднимая высоко руку, вопит своим грубым басом:

— Ещё кофе! Только максимальной крепости, ради всего святого!

— На чём мы остановились? — мягко подталкивает его Себастьян к продолжению рассказа.

— Чуть позже мой друг вывел меня в общество и познакомил с людьми, которые были отличными персонами. Вместе с тем он посвятил меня в чрезвычайно секретные дела. — мужчина молчит какой-то миг с напряжённым лицом, но, глянув на добродушное лицо Себастьяна, быстро расслабляется и ведёт свой рассказ дальше: — И, дабы хранить такие секреты и оправдать его доверие, я заменил ром на более слабый алкоголь — шнапс и кальвадос.

Дидрих пьёт очередной кофе, размышляя о чём-то, а затем улыбается кофейной глади в чашке.

— Через несколько лет случилось то, что помогло мне поменять любой градус алкоголя на... кофе. Я стал крёстным. Крёстным прекрасного мальчишки — сына моего лучшего и единственного друга. Вот так и я распрощался с алкоголем, — завершает свою речь Дидрих. — А, проклятье! Кофе совершенно никакой.

— Видишь, жизнь порой преподносит дары, — говорит Себастьян, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

Дидрих смотрит на Себастьяна странным взглядом, а затем тихо говорит:

— Да, так и было. Тем не менее, моя жизнь пошла под откос вновь: друга я вижу редко, ведь он поглощён делами чрезвычайно высокого уровня; крестника я вижу ещё реже; личная жизнь отсутствует напрочь. И моё увлечение — сочинение рассказов — не заполняет мою душу сполна. Поэтому... в кофе нет больше смысла. Не вижу практической пользы и нужды.

Собеседник демона обводит присутствующих, мужчин и женщин с хмельным блеском в глазах, с необъятной тоской.

— Так что проторенными дорогами... Эй, мне и моему другу... Кальвадос или шнапс?

Себастьян делает выбор в пользу кальвадоса, а Дидрих торжественно заявляет об этом, кажется, всему пабу.

Дидрих пьёт безостановочно, пока Себастьян составляет ему вынужденную компанию в бесполезном занятии: его организм равнодушен к влиянию алкоголя. Но демон замечает, что Дидриха спирт тоже мало сокрушает — взгляд его так же бодр и осмысленен.

— Себастьян, а ты славный парень! И, ты знаешь, хоть я и хочу, чтоб ты стал моим приятелем — как минимум, чтоб ты вовремя вытянул меня из трясины, в которую я вспять погряз — это несущественно сейчас. В данный момент я хочу тебя познакомить со своим другом. И я сделаю это. Ты идёшь со мной?

— Почту за честь.

Дидрих встаёт и направляется к выходу из паба, бубня себе под нос что-то вроде «мне бы хоть один градус женской любви и ласки — и я бы отверг десятки градусов любого алкоголя».

Демон следует за ним, ничем не выражая удовлетворения от успешного знакомства.

_*** * *** _

Винсент Фантомхайв вежливо протягивает руку новому знакомому.

Демон представляется Себастьяном Михаэлисом с расчётом на то, что больше этим именем его нарекать никому не придётся, что одного раза для судьбы будет предостаточно.

Граф Фантомхайв провожает посетителей в бильярдную и заводит дружеский разговор с Дидрихом. Винсент быстро улавливает запах алкоголя от друга и, хлопая его по плечу, приговаривает:

— Дружище, что же ты...

Затем он перемещает курсор внимания на Себастьяна и подходит к нему с явным намерением познакомиться на уровне детальнее, чем поверхностном, пока Дидрих ищет интересующую его бутылку среди отряда разных видов алкоголя на столе рядом с бильярдным.

— Мистер Михаэлис...

— Предпочитаю обращение по имени.

Граф Фантомхайв смотрит на Себастьяна так, будто бы подобное никогда в жизни не слышал.

— Тогда можете звать меня Винсент. — принимает явно нетипичное решение он. — Итак, Себастьян, давно вы знакомы с Дидрихом?

— Несколько часов, друг! — раздаётся громкий ответ из другого конца комнаты от самого Дидриха

— Да, всё верно. Мы познакомились в одном неплохом местечке и провели несколько часов в приятной компании друг друга, — отвечает Себастьян, понимая, что Винсент ждёт ответа от него, несмотря на предоставленную уже информацию.

— Знаю я неплохие местечки своего друга, — будто сам для себя произносит граф и искоса смотрит на своего приятеля. — Я так понимаю, если Дидрих позволил себе выпить в вашем обществе, то у вас установилась некая связь. С кем попало мой друг никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не делит алкоголь.

Дидрих приближается к мужчинам, молча вручая им два стакана с кальвадосом, а затем возвращается за своей порцией и провозглашает:

— Себастьян — славный малый. Он частный детектив. Приехал из Эдинбурга с целью осесть в Лондоне. Имею надежду, что мы с тобой поможем ему освоиться. И наша компания друзей пополнится. Выпьем за дружбу!

Когда игра начинается, Винсент не сводит пристального задумчивого взгляда с нового знакомого. И, лишь когда разноцветные шары пестрят по всему периметру зелёного фона бильярдного стола, решается спросить:

— О чём же вы беседовали, господа?

— Мы немного задели историю моей жизни, — вновь опережает демона с ответом Дидрих. Он небрежно опирается подбородком на кончик кия и как бы между прочим сообщает: — А ещё обсудили специфику профессии Себастьяна. Он не просто детектив, не очередной частный сыщик. Он — частный детектив, владеющий некоторыми мистическими навыками.

В глубине карих глаз Винсента вспыхивают изумление и любопытство, но он быстро их скрывает.

— Надо же, — спокойно произносит он. — И как, благодаря им ваши дела успешны?

— Несомненно, все до единого расследования раскрыты. — точно так же спокойно подтверждает Себастьян. — Мы, кстати, ещё кое-какую тему затронули. Дидрих упоминал о некоем сообществе... Группе дьявольских аристократических псов.

Винсент прищуривает глаза и смотрит на Себастьяна неприязненно, но демон всем своим видом выражает равнодушие.

— Как же до такого дошло, что Дидрих рассказывает о таких тайнах?

Дидрих закатывает глаза.

— Тайна... — скептически произносит он. — Аристократы всей страны догадываются о нашем существовании.

— О, не стоит волнений. Ваша тайна не будет раскрыта мной, уверяю вас.

Винсент напряжённо молчит и буравит взглядом Себастьяна, пока их не отвлекает Дидрих:

— Эй, Винсент, я, конечно, рад с тобой время проводить, но хочется и крестника увидеть. Где Сиэль?

_*** * *** _

Себастьян не видит Сиэля, но слышит: громкий яркий смех раздаётся со второго этажа поместья, а затем два ребёнка вылетают на лестницу, ведущую к холлу, и красочными пятнами — синим и розовым — бегут вниз.

— Дети! Сиэль, Лиззи! — кричит Винсент. — Сколько раз вам говорить, что нужно смотреть под ноги и не бегать по лестницам?

Сиэль подлетает к отцу, заглядывает ему в глаза, складывает руки в извиняющемся жесте и произносит:

— Папочка, прости! Не злись на нас, пожалуйста! — и, не дожидаясь ответа, с размаху влетает в протянутые руки своего крёстного с радостным воплем: — Дядя Дидрих!!!

Пока они обнимаются и щебечут друг с другом, Себастьян не может отвести взгляда от Сиэля.

Будто почувствовав это, мальчик поворачивается к нему, склоняет голову набок и спрашивает:

— Пап, а это кто?

Винсент улыбается широкой улыбкой.

И, то ли не придумав больше ничего, то ли специально, произносит:

— Это друг нашей семьи, Себастьян.

Сиэль освобождается от объятий Дидриха, подходит к демону и чинно протягивает ему руку.

— Меня зовут Сиэль Фантомхайв.

Себастьян опускается на уровень Сиэля и с замиранием сердца касается его тёплой ладошки. Его окатывает безудержная волна умиротворения, за пределами которой он едва различает наивный вопрос:

— Па, а Себастьян как дядя Дидрих и дядя Клаус? Он тоже будет со мной играть и приносить подарки?

Улыбка Винсента сладкая, точно мёд.

— Конечно, сынок.

— Урааааа! Лиззи, ты слышала? — восклицает мальчик. Глаза его блестят, а ручки порывисто обнимают демона. — Рад познакомиться с тобой, Себастьян!

Себастьян прикрывает глаза, вдыхает сотканный из полевых ромашек, молока и свежей выпечки шлейф аромата, исходящий от его маленького графа, и сдаётся — позволяет себе мягко обнять мальчика в ответ. А потом прекрасный момент рушится: чудо ускользает из его рук вместе с ребёнком, бегущим к кузине, ожидающей его около лестницы.

Дети соприкасаются руками и начинают водить хоровод, а Себастьян произносит вдогонку запоздалое:

— Я тоже рад знакомству, Сиэль.

_*** * *** _

Винсент Фантомхайв, очевидно, не доверяет данному Себастьяном слову о молчании. Поэтому решает держать человека, от которого ощущает потенциальную угрозу, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Возможно, окончательный вердикт именно такого рода ещё и по той причине, что граф был опрометчив в обещаниях сыну, а свои слова при любых обстоятельствах он привык превращать в поступки.

Впрочем, Себастьяну не столь интересно знать, какие мотивы и действия сподвигли к такому исходу событий — ему интересно и важно, что исход таков, какого он и добивался.

Себастьян частый гость в семье Фантомхайв: он отлично знаком и приятен и Рэйчел Фантомхайв, и самому Сиэлю. Спустя какое-то время демон понимает, что Винсент к нему тоже настроен дружелюбно, ведь вера в удар со спины от Себастьяна испаряется прямо пропорционально образцовому отношению к лорду Фантомхайву и коэффициенту его пользы в расследованиях от Королевы Виктории.

Себастьян — член группы дьявольских аристократических псов: он представлен, кроме Дидриха и Винсента, ещё и Клаусу, леди Фрэнсис Миддлфорд, Гробовщику (который слегка удивляется второй встрече в таких условиях) и примерно десятке других персон, которые ему не были известны раньше и не представляют никакой ценности, чтобы запоминать их имена теперь.

Себастьян вхож на все балы, праздники и прочие мероприятия семьи Фантомхайв: он неизменно присутствует на всех важных для аристократии развлечениях наряду с супругой, сыном, другом Винсента, а также — с Ангелиной Барнетт, её супругом и всем семейством Миддлфордов.

И, как друг семьи Фантомхайв, Себастьян Михаэлис получает от Винсента торжественное приглашение на День Рождения Сиэля.

На день его девятилетия.

Себастьян вполне может задуматься над подарком, вместо размышлениями над способами избежания трагедии. Ведь до трагедии ещё целый год, в течение которого демон наверняка найдёт решение нависшей над ним дилеммы.

_*** * *** _

— С Днём Рождения, Сиэль.

Себастьян вкладывает в любопытные ручонки симпатичный сувенирный глобус — он как раз диаметром с две сложенные ладони мальчика. Этот предмет был выполнен по заказу, а потом наделён по его воле невинной, чисто демонстративной, магией. Ребёнок с воодушевлением смотрит на сливающиеся ленты суши и водных просторов — всех оттенков синего, коричневого и зелёного. Когда пальцы маленького графа случайно касаются какой-то страны и задерживаются на ней в течение нескольких секунд — перед его глазами оживает красочная картинка с пейзажем, разливаясь по всему периметру глобуса.

— Дядя Себастьян, что это? — завороженно спрашивает он.

— Это твой магический путеводитель по каждому закоулку — начиная от тропы в поле и заканчивая большим материком — в мире, — с готовностью поясняет демон. — Однажды тебе предстоит увидеть всю эту могущественную планету собственными глазами. Почему бы не начать постигать её прямо сейчас?

Сиэль часто моргает и выдыхает еле слышное «вау».

Мальчик вызывает при помощи уже освоенного алгоритма изображение Лондона, омываемого неустанными дождями и объятого от края до края серо-сизыми облаками, и зачарованно впитывает движущуюся панораму.

— Это волшебно, дядя Себастьян.

— Верно, — подтверждает демон и добавляет: — Но волшебство исчезает, когда его обнаруживают окружающие. Храни способности своего глобуса в секрете, ладно?

— Даю слово будущего главы рода Фантомхайв, — торжественно заявляет Сиэль, а затем, радушно улыбнувшись, тепло произносит: — Спасибо большое! Подарок чудесный.

_*** * *** _

Очередной визит демона должен стать неформальной встречей в вечернюю пору с Винсентом и Дидрихом. Компания бильярда, кальвадоса, а также — несколько бесценных моментов с маленьким графом.

Себастьяну не хочется заходить внутрь: что-то тревожное ощущается в воздухе вокруг поместья.

Оказавшись в холле, мужчина видит привычные три фигурки — пса, Лиззи и Сиэля.

Вот только что-то здесь не так... Нет весёлого смеха и энергичного бега.

Пёс нервно ходит кругами и поскуливает, девочка сидит на коленях и покачивается из стороны в сторону.

А мальчик синим пятном лежит на спине с раскинутыми в стороны руками.

Лиззи поднимает глаза на демона — они полностью залиты слезами.

— Мы бежали по лестнице... Сиэль потерял равновесие и...

К Себастьяну медленно приходит мысль, что года в запасе у него больше нет.

Сиэль по прежнему синим пятном лежит на спине с раскинутыми в стороны руками.

А в двух шагах от него сиротливо покоится потерявший яркость красок глобус.

_*** * *** _

Демон издали наблюдает за похоронами своего маленького графа.

Невидимый, поникший и разбитый.

Он причисляет эту смерть, вопреки здравому смыслу, в свои промахи и вину.

И, когда тело Сиэля Фантомхайва предают власти земли, он достаёт из кармана цейтлауф и вводит следующие координаты непослушными пальцами.

Последнее, что доносится до его слуха в этой реальности — дикий женский вопль боли, который поразительно точно гармонирует с его собственным состоянием.


	4. Истина и действия

— Как показала практика, все до единого расследования, порученные Её Величеством, были связаны с чем-то феноменальным. Вижу чёткую тенденцию. И она навевает некоторые мысли. Винсент, так какую конкретно цель преследует Королева Виктория?

В этот раз Себастьян попадает в тот самый тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят четвёртый год, но на три месяца ранее. И всё же сценарий повторяется — и слова, и действия. Точно его появление в исходных условиях запускает автоматическую идентичную реакцию. Меняется только одна важная деталь: демон теперь располагает несколько большим количеством времени, которое он использует с максимальной пользой. Результат приложенных усилий оправдывает его самые смелые ожидания, ведь Себастьян получает откровенный ответ графа:

— Всё, что я тебе скажу, должно остаться между нами ровно до тех пор, пока я жив, — серьёзно предупреждает Винсент и, получив выверенный кивок, продолжает: — Виктория, кроме стандартной внутренней и внешней политики, тайно ведёт ещё одну — мистическую. Для этого ей необходимы мы: люди, обладающие магической энергией, те, кто о ней хорошо осведомлены и те, кто видят одарённых мистическим даром. Её цель — обширное изучение магического и использование полученных данных на практике. — Винсент бесцельно крутит в руках последнее полученное письмо от Королевы. — И, знаешь, когда кто-то из «Аристократов Зла» становится соперником Виктории в сфере, которую она считает исключительно своей, стоит готовить себе местечко на кладбище.

Себастьян пристально смотрит на собеседника и прикидывает, какой вопрос из дюжины проносящихся в его мозгу, уместнее задать первым.

— И из какой именно категории ты, раз так полезен Виктории?

— О, я всегда, сколько себя помню, мечтал быть учёным. А происхождение моей семьи встало на моём пути. Тем не менее, свою жажду я утолил в глубоком познании магии.

— Смею предположить, что ты успел перейти дорогу Королеве?

— Не в стандартном и прямом понимании слова. Но, поскольку я не делюсь с ней и долей того, чем владею сам уже продолжительное время, Виктория стала подозревать, что я скорее оппонент, нежели приспешник. Я был неосторожен, что тут скажешь . И скоро придёт пора платить по счетам...

— Что конкретно ты имеешь ввиду?

Винсент смотрит сквозь демона со взглядом «ты ведь и так прекрасно понимаешь».

— Виктория заподозрила неладное, сделала выводы и намекнула, что моё время исчерпано. Теперь она воплощает свою угрозу в жизнь. Я думаю, ей потребуется не более полугода (раньше точно нет, слишком многое на мне завязано), чтобы окончательно порвать со мной. Полагаю, она уже придумала, кто займёт моё место.

Граф встаёт из-за стола, подходит к окну и застывает спиной к Себастьяну.

— Мне тридцать пять лет. У меня жена, которую я не люблю, сын, которого не хотел, а в довесок — миссия, которой следовать я никогда не желал... Я не смог добиться ничего из того, что мне было необходимо. Исследование потустороннего — единственная отдушина. Однако и её становится мало. Мне нечего ждать от жизни. Я готов покинуть этот мир.

Себастьян сжимает кулаки, едва сдерживая бушующую ярость: он готов, видите ли, умереть. А спросил ли он, готова ли сложить головы его семья? Весь абсурд драматической ситуации стремительно открывается перед Себастьяном — и демон осознаёт: трагизм прошлого Сиэля безграничен.

Себастьян на девяносто процентов уверен, какова будет суть ответа, но всё же надеется на чудо:

— Что об этом всём говорит графиня Фантомхайв?

— Рэйчел? — удивлённо оборачивается граф. — Она отдала мне свою душу и сердце. Моя супруга прекрасно знала, кто я и чем она рискует, выходя за меня. Напоминать я не стану.

— Вот как...

— Себастьян, — граф Фантомхайв смотрит прямо в глаза демону и ровно улыбается, — когда я искренен, вполне обоснованно рассчитываю на откровенность взамен. Помнишь, я упоминал, что полезен Виктории из-за своих знаний? Но упустил момент, что мои знания пополняются благодаря одному моему специфическому навыку. Я из той категории людей, которые видят одарённых магическим даром. Когда Дидрих привёл тебя в мой дом, я сразу это различил. Твою ауру. Она необычная. Нечеловеческая. _Так кто ты такой, Себастьян?_

_*** * *** _

События, произошедшие после откровенного признания Себастьяна о его сущности, вызывают у демона ментальное оцепенение и стойкое пренебрежение к Винсенту Фантомхайву. Несмотря на свои оглушающе патетические слова, граф заключает мистический договор с формулировкой «Вот каким образом я сумею изучать потустороннее и дальше!»

В середине ноября у Рэйчел Фантомхайв случается очередной приступ астмы — и она погибает от удушья. Так бывает, когда болезнь непредсказуема, постоянна и беспощадна. Когда никого из слуг и близких не оказывается рядом в критический момент. Такое случается, когда человек, намертво связанный с тобой весомыми клятвами во время заключения союза, оборачивает их в выгодную для себя сторону и предаёт, отдавая твою душу в качестве залога.

Себастьяну мерзко делать то, что требует этот жалкий человечишка. Мерзко способствовать тому, что причинит прорву боли Сиэлю. Однако, оценив все преимущества от контракта с Винсентом, которые включали проживание в поместье (а это означает, что шансы уберечь Сиэля автоматически возрастают в стремительной геометрической прогрессии), сжав зубы, он даёт своё согласие.

Теперь Винсент не ощущает в себе готовности погибать бесславно.

Он постоянно носит при себе сосуд с наделённой специфическими чарами кровью Себастьяна.

Ведь он жаждет жизни в новой личине — в форме демона.

_*** * *** _

Вплоть до похорон Сиэль держится стойко, напрочь отказываясь верить в то, что мать его покинула. Но, когда сына с матерью разделяют неумолимые ярусы земли, мальчик начинает осознавать: всё кончено.

Сиэль прекращает выходить из своей комнаты. Он сидит на кровати и молча смотрит в одну точку опустошёнными глазами. И любые попытки его растормошить со стороны слуг, Лиззи, Дидриха, Мадам Рэд и Винсента, как и исходящие от Себастьяна, воспринимаются без малейшего внимания.

В какой-то момент Себастьяну становится страшно, что Сиэль так и останется застывшей статуэткой, пока не иссохнет от тоски.

В конце ноября Себастьян приходит к Сиэлю, садится перед ним на колени и, твёрдо глядя в глаза, произносит:

— Когда погиб дорогой для меня человек, я чувствовал то же самое, через что сейчас проходишь ты: мне было скверно, пусто и одиноко. Я впал в отчаянье. Но, ты знаешь, осознание, что однажды мы увидимся вновь, непременно увидимся, помогло мне выкарабкаться, — демон импульсивно стискивает пальцы Сиэля — и мальчик вздрагивает от неожиданности. — Оно придёт не сразу, это понимание, Сиэль, но ты можешь ускорить его приход. И другие миры крайне хорошие помощники в этом непростом деле, — и Себастьян кладёт на колени мальчика книгу с рассказами Эдгара Аллана По. — Попробуешь изучить эти миры, погрузиться в них, вместо того, чтоб тонуть в своём горе? А я буду рядом и помогу тебе. Кто знает, может, из одного из этих миров на тебя посмотрит твоя мать своими любящими глазами?

Сиэль медленно опускает взгляд на книгу, затем легонько сжимает руки Себастьяна в ответ, натужно кивает и поднимает измученные глаза на мужчину. На запястья демона падают две горячие слезы.

— А любимый тобой человек уже смотрел на тебя из других миров?

Себастьян прижимает к себе дрожащего ребёнка и утешающе гладит по голове.

— Да, — тихо произносит демон, — уже смотрел.

_*** * *** _

К середине декабря сердце Сиэля уже находит способы кое-как договориться со скорбью, теперь не находясь в её плену беспрестанно. Миры рассказов Эдгара Аллана По помогают исцелять его душевные раны, а в особенности вдохновляет его и подкрепляет силы, вопреки мрачному содержанию, стихотворение «Ворон»*.

— _Я, конечно, улыбнулся, от печали вдруг очнулся,_

_Видя столь нелепый вид птицы страшной из Аид._

_«Твой хохол ощипан в битве и задор твой очевиден,_

_Но скажи, зловещий Ворон, что во Мраке жил суровом,_

_Как зовут тебя повсюду, где Плутона Мрак всегда?»_

_Каркнул Ворон: «Никогда»,_ — когда Сиэль цитирует при Себастьяне жуткие строки стихотворения, особенно проникновенно выделяя слово «никогда», демону хочется умчаться вдаль, на несколько месяцев назад, и начать с самого начала.

И в первую очередь не допустить того, чтобы страшно безнадёжные слова вгрызались в его разум.

_*** * *** _

Когда Себастьян открывает глаза на следующее утро, он чувствует: что-то не так.

В воздухе тяжёлой плитой висят громкая тишина и едкий запах крови.

Демон шагает пустыми коридорами. Шлейф звуков и запахов приводит его в спальню Винсента. Граф сидит на краю кровати, растерянно осматривается и, в конце концов, останавливает взгляд на Себастьяне.

Демон молча осматривает круг расплывшейся крови на ночной сорочке Винсента, револьвер по правую руку от него и пустую разбитую колбу в ногах. На Себастьяна вопросительно смотрят недвусмысленные отчётливые алые глаза.

— Себастьян?.. Кажется, это были не люди Виктории. В их стиле всё погружать в пламя...

Винсент встаёт на ноги, поднимает руку и пристально смотрит на кисть, по которой бежит луч утреннего солнца.

— Себастьян, это восхитительно! Звуки, запахи, цвета... Сила, — восторженно восклицает Винсент, сжимая кулак. — Восхи...

— Ничего не забыл, Винсент? — с закипающей яростью прерывает его демон, погружая руку по локоть в его плоть. — Ты мне душу свою должен, помнишь? — Себастьян грубо проворачивает кулак около его сердца и шипит на ухо задыхающемуся графу: — Когда заключаешь контракт с демоном, ещё и с таким претенциозным желанием, будь абсолютно уверен, что выражаешь его однозначно. Ты себе даже не представляешь, как просто добавить в формулу заклинания обращения крохотное условие: ты не полноценный демон до первого поглощения души. А значит, ты вполне себе смертный...

Себастьян с мрачным удовлетворением вынимает руку из груди графа вместе с его сердцем, небрежно бросает его на пол, подбирает душу Винсента и уходит без оглядки.

_*** * *** _

Сиэля демон не находит ни в поместье, ни в окрестностях, ни в привычном ритуальном зале. Там, где был заключён их контракт, сейчас нет ни одной души. Себастьян на миг даже чувствует растерянность, а затем совершенно ясно понимает, что существует ещё один зал безумных жертвоприношений.

...Демон сперва откровенно не понимает, почему Сиэль находится в подвальных помещениях поместья барона Кельвина: это нарушает хронологию событий прошлого. Однако спустя минуту он догадывается, что, вероятнее всего, мерзкий старик каким-то образом попал на церемонию похорон Рэйчел Фантомхайв и заприметил его маленького графа именно тогда.

— Я хочу его глаза, Док... О, как я хочу его восхитительные глаза... — барон Кельвин дрожащей рукой касается лба связанного на алтаре ребёнка. Сиэль, окаменев в ужасе, не выражает ни слова протеста.

— Будет сделано, барон. Его красота послужит вам преимуществом. Мы сделаем это за несколько часов, — уверяет его доктор. — Но вы же понимаете, что я не смогу сделать его глаза вашими, пока мы их у него не отнимем? Думаю, вам следует удалиться, пока я совершу первый этап нашей операции.

Доктор многозначительно машет перед бароном клинком, указывая его остриём прямо на сердце Сиэля.

— Я... останусь. Хочу видеть это.

Док равнодушно пожимает плечами и буднично заносит лезвие над грудью Сиэля.

— Господа, не помешаю? — выступает из темноты демон. — Видите ли, я не позволю этому ребёнку умереть. Так что убрали прочь свои грязные руки. Немедленно.

Себастьян сковывает две фигуры с застывшими в удивлённом страхе физиономиями, запретив им шевелиться, и слышит надтреснутое, едва различимое:

— Себастьян... это ты?

А Себастьян, развязав верёвки и, вложив свою ладонь с пентаграммой в его руку, рассказывает о том, кто он на самом деле. И, абсолютно рефлекторно, необдуманно, предлагает заключение сделки. Он стремится защитить, но слишком поздно прикусывает язык в осознании, что сделал всё с точностью до наоборот.

Дважды в одну реку, значит...

Произнесённые слова в молчание не обратить.

А Сиэля ещё более нереально переубедить.

Цель контракта — та же, условия — такие же.

И печать, проклятая печать на глазу, идентичная.

_*** * *** _

Себастьян ведёт Сиэля к Королевскому Лондонскому Госпиталю, всей сущностью впитывая спокойные минуты со своим маленьким графом. Пока всё, что имеет значение для него, — доверчивая ладошка Сиэля в его руке.

— Тебя не успели ранить?

— Разве что психологически...

— Ты справишься с этим, уверен.

Сиэль тяжело вздыхает.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сам.

Сиэль останавливается и смотрит на Себастьяна немигающим взглядом.

— Значит, ты демон. Настоящий. Я думал, такие только в сказках и рассказах существуют.

— Все сказки и рассказы — отзеркаливания-отражения нашего реального мира.

— Ты будешь со мной до самого конца, Себастьян?

— Да, до самого конца.

— Ты съешь мою душу, да? После контракта?

— Нет.

— Но... — мальчик изумлённо хлопает ресницами. — Такова ведь плата. Почему нет?

Теперь Себастьян тяжело вздыхает, садится на корточки и опускает руки на плечи озадаченному мальчику. Он и предположить не мог до этого момента, что посмеет использовать на Сиэле свой навык внушения.

— Я не поглощу твою душу, Сиэль, ведь ты то единственное, за что я готов сражаться в этом мире и во всех других. Бесконечно и самоотверженно. Любой ценой. — Себастьян едва уловимо касается губами щеки своего маленького графа, а затем крепче сжимает плечо Сиэля одной рукой, а второй прикладывает палец ко рту мальчика в знак молчания. Всё его естество противится действию, которое он собирается предпринять. Но, тем не менее, пересилив себя, демон тщательно ощупывает синь глаз своего Неба, спаивает свой багровый с сапфирным и, касаясь кончиков пентаграммы, прокладывает через неё нить мыслесвязи-убеждения к сознанию мальчика: — _Но ты забудешь меня, как только мы встретим Мадам Рэд. Забудешь обо мне в своей жизни. Меня попросту не было. Спас тебя Скотланд-Ярд, который вовремя вышел на след убийств. Но к ним с этим вопросом ты не обратишься. О родителях ты будешь вспоминать как о прекрасных людях, с теплотой и любовью, но не преследовать месть за их смерть и за что бы то ни было ещё. Ты проживёшь свою жизнь так, как велит тебе твоё сердце, но вдали от Британии. Вдали от Королевы и её наследников, а также — от любых политических и детективных интриг. Ты уедешь со своей тётей из Британии. И никогда сюда не вернёшься. Ты никогда не вспомнишь обо мне, Сиэль._

У Сиэля после сеанса мощного вторжения в разум закрываются глаза — и его изнемождённость, вопя, отправляет по кровеносной системе организма сигнал, что пора абстрагироваться от внешнего мира. И мальчик, проваливаясь в бессознательность, обмякает в руках демона.

_*** * *** _

Себастьян внушает Мадам Рэд такие же постулаты и дополнительные: нападение группировки, вмешательство Скотланд-Ярда, необходимость оборвать все связи с Британией и уехать прочь из страны, заботу и поддержку Сиэля на всех этапах его жизненного пути...

И ещё одну важную деталь: «Перед отъездом ты сожжёшь поместье Фантомхайвов».

«Не самый плохой финал, но и не самый удачный», — размышляет демон.

Только точнее, увы, не сказать: результаты своих действий Себастьяну не оценить, ведь ему вновь пора в путь.

В момент, когда временной механизм, шумно считывая заданные цифры, запускается, Сиэль, лежащий в кресле, разлепляет тяжёлые веки. И сразу же бросает взгляд туда, где ожидает кого-то увидеть.

Кого-то, кого вспомнить он уже не в состоянии.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Указанный перевод стихотворения «Ворон» Эдгара Аллана По выполнен Сергеем Муратовым.


	5. Барбарисовый закат

Оставив позади осторожное взаимодействие с судьбой и пообещав себе, что реверансы в виде аккуратности и предусмотрительности будут иметь место лишь в оправданных ситуациях, Себастьян приходит к не подлежащему пересмотру вердикту — действовать, как свойственно демонам. Как продемонстрировал опыт его двух предыдущих попыток, чем быстрее, ловчее, строже, решительнее и напористее думаешь и поступаешь, тем больше шансов предупредить, а в лучшем случае даже отразить неожиданные вероломные шаги провидения.

И, как и рекомендовал Гробовщик, Себастьян начинает влиять на окружающее в полную силу.

Собственно, начинает он непосредственно с серебристого: демон в лоб говорит жнецу о том, что знает, кто он такой, а сам жнец прекрасно знаком с ним. Аргументирует свои заявления он некоторыми деталями, которые посторонний — даже мистический — элементарно не может знать. Спасибо опыту столкновения с Гробовщиком, таких нюансов предостаточно.

Себастьяну изрядно любопытен его ответ, но шинигами, по обыкновению своему, не стремится радовать ожидаемо-заурядными реакциями. И, философски пожимая плечами и с глубокомысленным видом отпивая глоток ароматного чая, медленно произносит:

— Разумеется, я подозревал, что мы знакомы. Нашёл, кого удивить.

_*** * *** _

Себастьян совершает перемещение в тот самый год, что и предыдущие разы, но теперь выбирает раннее лето вместо глубокой осени. Демон действует открыто и прямолинейно. Дидрих больше не является составляющим звеном его плана (то ли потому, что нужда в естественности происходящего пропала, то ли потому, что Себастьян не желает волей случая столкнуться с его отвратительной стороной, какую накануне показал Винсент), поэтому, возникнув на пороге поместья семьи Фантомхайв, он без колебаний подчиняет своей воле практически всех домочадцев.

Иметь дело с марионетками Себастьяну не очень приятно (вернее, гораздо неприятнее, чем в ситуациях, когда с людьми даже при наличии свободы действий приходится контактировать), но с подчинёнными конкретной идее процесс достижения желаемого результативнее.

Навыком внедрения убеждений в чужие разумы демон всё же не злоупотребляет: к примеру, ни прислуги, ни Рэйчел Фантомхайв, ни Ангелины Барнетт изменение мыслей не касается в тех случаях, когда этого можно избежать. Себастьян, хотя и не желает признаваться себе в этом, всё же обзавёлся некоторыми этическими и моральными соображениями благодаря своему маленькому графу.

Придерживаясь старой модели друга и гостя для семьи Фантомхайв, а также члена «Дьявольских Псов», Себастьян без труда блокирует замысел Винсента держать свои открытия в тайне и внушает все полученные данные вверять Виктории (и такие действия по отношению к человеку, на которого его принципы не распространяются, приносят демону мимолётное, но несравненное мрачное удовольствие).

Впрочем, такой нехарактерный граф, отказавшийся от своей искренней мечты и цели, вскоре привлекает внимание Гробовщика, как не только одного из главных членов альянса под покровительством королевы, но и приближённого к устремлениям Винсента. Вкупе с открытиями от Себастьяна в бюро, возникающие подозрения и вопросы направляются непосредственно к нему.

— Позволь поинтересоваться, — спрашивает Гробовщик у Себастьяна, подзывая его с кресла в углу комнаты, когда большая часть присутствующих полностью поглощена игрой в бильярд, — что ты творишь?

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.

— Я почему-то уверен, демон, что ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём речь. Наверняка ты осведомлён уже давно и в полной мере, насколько я опытен в вопросах магического, умён в исследованиях и проницателен... Во всём. Мне прекрасно знакомы истина и ложь. А уж истинную фальшь от ложной фальши я отличаю с закрытыми глазами. Признаю, твоя ложная фальшь впечатляет, довольно продумана: я потратил некоторые усилия, чтоб её изобличить. Однако фактически всегда найдётся как минимум один вопрос, мелкий и косвенный, на который человек под влиянием конкретного внушения не сумеет ответить.

Себастьян ухмыляется и с вызовом роняет:

— Благодарю за уклончивый комплимент моему внушению, Гробовщик. И на какой именно вопрос Винсент не знает ответа?

— Винсент не помнит, когда он начал заниматься изучением магии, — хмыкает жнец. — Мой тебе совет, демон: когда меняешь мысль в сознании человека, оставляй всю исходную информацию в архиве. Иначе рискуешь быть раскрытым даже без применения Косы Смерти.

— Если у тебя лишь праздный интерес без единой мысли о вмешательстве, я готов тебе поведать часть моих мотивов. Но знаешь, каким был первый твой совет, Гробовщик? — серебристый заинтригованно вскидывает голову. — Ты сказал не отказывать себе в экспериментах с действительностью. Вот я и не ограничиваю себя.

_*** * *** _

Гробовщик клянётся не вмешиваться и не препятствовать, если Себастьян окажет ему одну услугу — покажет свою плёнку. Себастьян мысленно закатывает глаза: «Кажется, все Гробовщики одинаковые».

Но на уговор даёт согласие.

Во-первых, такой серьёзный противник в без того нетривиальном и трудоёмком деле ему не нужен. Во-вторых, всё-таки он обязан Гробовщику. А в-третьих, ему и самому интересно знать, сохраняются ли все воспоминания в его душе при переходах во времени.

Да, это очень личное, однако после следующего скачка в прошлое (если у него ничего не получится в этот раз) осведомлённость Гробовщика ровным счётом никакого значения для него иметь не будет.

Поэтому он приходит к серебристому далеко за полночь в один удушливый июльский день. А Гробовщик, в полной готовности, торжественно заявляет:

— Если ты вдруг переживал о том, что я подвергну твоё тело лезвию Косы Смерти, уверяю, всё будет цивилизованно и почти безболезненно благодаря инструменту, который называется Ножницами Воспоминаний, — и Гробовщик демонстративно машет неприметными на первый взгляд ножницами синего цвета в доказательство своих намерений. — И благодаря им же границы тех воспоминаний, которые расположены до начала твоих путешествий во времени, не будут нарушены. Я уважаю личное пространство, которое люди — или не люди — желают оставить таковым. Но если вдруг воспоминаний с нужных нам временных линий в тебе не окажется в их физическом облике, то вместо них всплывут последние твои эпизоды из... Из какого года ты пришёл, говоришь?

— Тысяча восемьсот девяностый, — отвечает демон — и его передёргивает: в ряду последних воспоминаний из родной реальности грудятся специально размытые им ослепительными цветами вспышки-кадры, на которых в деталях высечено, как он собственными руками лишает жизни Сиэля. — Если вдруг ты коснёшься этого года, я попрошу тебя отвернуться. И ты отвернёшься, Гробовщик.

Жнец приподнимает указательный палец.

— Я попрошу тебя позволить мне увидеть пару малозначимых последних эпизодов из твоего года, если ты не возражаешь. Это может оказаться важным. Я тебе объясню, почему. По рукам?

— Можешь заглянуть в те моменты, когда давал мне цейтлауф в использование, — медленно соглашается Себастьян. — Но не больше. И не раньше.

— Больше и не нужно, — удовлетворённо заключает жнец. — Итак, давай приступим...

Гробовщик просит демона вытянуть и оголить правую руку и поясняет:

— Существует алгоритм расположения воспоминаний в организме: в районе сердца архивируются самые первые, кадры между рождением и текущим циркулируют по всему телу вплоть до стоп. Фиксирующиеся прямо сейчас воспоминания копятся в ладонях, а то, что происходило совсем недавно, находится в остальных частях рук. Будем двигаться по направлению от нынешних реалий, — с этими словами жнец прокалывает кожу Себастьяна на запястье и кивает, когда видит выведенную с привычной колеи ленту с кадрами нынешней реальности. — А если дальше...

Гробовщик делает маленькие надрезы на коже демона — и с багровых бусин крови струятся две отдельные ленты.

— Надо же, такая же чёткая плёнка из твоего прошлого путешествия. И позапрошлого. А ещё они идут параллельно друг другу, а не исходя одна из второй. И при этом на них нет отметки «завершено». У тебя такая должна стоять автоматически, без вмешательства шинигами, в случаях, когда продолжения воспоминаний нет.

Не отрывая взгляда от трёх реальностей, вьющихся тысячами кадров из его руки, демон интересуется:

— Как создатель цейтлауфа, что ты можешь сказать об этом?

— Ты должен понимать, что этот вопрос в разы уместнее задавать Гробовщику постарше, — подмечает жнец. — Между прочим, ты пробовал перемещаться в будущее относительно твоей текущей хронологической точки пребывания?

— Нет, ещё не приходилось. Немного другие приоритеты были.

— Рекомендую попробовать на досуге, — безэмоционально роняет жнец — и оживляется, когда находит расположение воспоминаний из тысяча восемьсот девяностого года. Выхватив нужную сцену и удерживая её кончиками ногтей — момент передачи цейтлауфа демону — он останавливает поток ленты памяти. — А вот это я уже видел...

Гробовщик сталкивается с обжигающе-вопрошающим взглядом Себастьяна и предупредительно поднимает руку.

— Обо всём по порядку. Так вот, предположение моё таково: миры, которые ты создал (а очевидно, что ты не меняешь прошлое, а создаёшь очередные его аналоги), продолжают успешно жить без тебя, но, тем не менее, их врата открыты для тебя, если вдруг пожелаешь вернуться.

— Смелое предположение, учитывая, что я, задав конкретные данные, вероятнее всего, попаду не в то прошлое, которое создал сам. К тому же, информацию о нужных координатах мне получить неоткуда: я не могу быть уверен целиком и полностью, что время в том прошлом двигалось так же, как двигается здесь и сейчас.

Гробовщик кивает и медленно произносит:

— Верно подмечено. Но мне кажется, что такую двоякость я предусмотрел и принял бы соответствующие меры. Но на повестке дня не это... касательно того, что я уже видел.

Жнец направляет Ножницы Воспоминаний на своё предплечье и делает очередной надрез.

— Смотри внимательно.

Лента серебристого вполне заурядна (характерные будни Гробовщика в чёрно-серых тонах), пока на её кадрах не появляется Себастьян: Себастьян из исходной реальности и из двух предыдущих. И как минимум кадры с Себастьяном, берущим из рук жнеца аппарат для обмана времени, идентичны процентов на сто.

— Адова Бездна...

— Это мои сны, — поясняет Гробовщик. — Вот откуда я знал тебя ещё до твоего появления в моём бюро в этом временном пространстве.

— Но как это возможно... — шокированно произносит Себастьян.

— Тебя должен волновать другой вопрос, демон. Если этот феномен со снами касается исключительно сверхъестественных — хорошо, допустимо. Но что, если он распространяется на смертных? В том числе и на маленького графа, которого ты так стремишься спасти?

_*** * *** _

Демон неустанно проверяет эффективность власти над сознанием Винсента.

Год, два, три.

Опасность смерти от руки Виктории уверенно отступает, барон Кельвин предусмотрительно стёрт с лица Земли, а Сиэль не помнит ничего из того, что ему не следует знать (Себастьян тщательно следит за любыми говорящими признаками — взглядами, мимикой и словами) — и демон постепенно отдаляется от дома Фантомхайвов.

Он всё ещё бывает на балах, приёмах, собраниях «Дьявольских Псов» и дружеских посиделках в компании Винсента и Дидриха, но чем сильнее крепчает вера в успех счастливого исхода будущего Сиэля, тем реже Себастьян присутствует в его жизни.

_*** * *** _

_Сиэлю опять тринадцать._

И без влияния на него трагедии характер его несколько отличается: меньше высокомерия и больше добродушных улыбок.

_Сиэлю опять тринадцать._

И он часто проводит тихие вечера в саду, сочиняя стихи и рисуя.

_Сиэлю опять тринадцать._

И единственное, что Себастьяну совершенно точно кажется тождественным — глубокие васильково-сапфирные глаза с тенью задумчивости.

_Сиэлю опять тринадцать._

И у него наконец есть возможность прожить ту жизнь, которую он заслужил.

_Сиэлю опять тринадцать._

И его невинное покашливание перерастает в огненный озноб и острую боль в лёгких.

_*** * *** _

Когда Себастьян после продолжительного отсутствия в поместье Фантомхайв и длительных убеждений самого себя, что он обязан уйти, приходит, чтобы попрощаться с Сиэлем формальными фразами: «Уезжаю в путешествие по миру» и «Береги себя» (с контекстом «Будь счастлив»), его с порога встречают суета, висящая в воздухе тревога — дымчатая, тяжёлая и вязкая, — едкий запах трав и беспощадные слова Мадам Рэд: «У Сиэля пневмония».

_Себастьян верит в организм Сиэля._

_Себастьян верит в силу трав Мадам Рэд._

_Себастьян верит в чудо, в конце концов._

Ему просто не во что больше верить.

Услышанный кашель его маленького графа надрывает его веру.

А его натужно-уставшее дыхание беспощадно рвёт её в клочья.

_*** * *** _

— Себастьян, почему ты пришёл?

Они остаются наедине. Себастьян, наплевав на все поддерживаемые до сих пор моральные и этические нормы, внушает домочадцам заняться любыми делами, которые не касаются Сиэля.

— Я пришёл попрощаться, — тихо произносит демон.

Сиэль заходится приступом сильного кашля и выдыхает:

— Я думаю, ты ещё успеешь.

Себастьян, бессознательно переступив через возможные вопросы и возмущение, сжимает ладонь Сиэля двумя руками. Мальчик ответной реакции не проявляет, но и не отталкивает.

— Знаешь, такое красивое время суток... — шепчет Сиэль, устремив взгляд в небо. — Закат. Вон та прелестная лента неба такого красивого оттенка... барбарисовая. Барбарисовый закат. У него есть стихотворение с таким названием, ты знаешь?

Себастьян поднимает глаза в недоумении, но Сиэль не обращает внимания на его неозвученный вопрос.

— А ещё прекрасное стихотворение есть у Эдгара Аллана По. Особенно мне нравится одна его строфа...

Сиэль фокусирует взгляд на демоне и, собирая все оставшиеся силы, цитирует:

— _С той поры сидит зловещий, гордый Ворон, Ворон Вещий_

_На вершине бюста, словно чёрный траурный убор._

_Он сидит в застывшей позе, с взглядом Демона в дремоте,_

_И от лампы свет струится, тень бросая на ковер,_

_Но моя душа из тени, что колышется всегда_

_Не взлетит уж никогда!_

Сиэль сжимает руку Себастьяна слабыми пальцами и спрашивает:

— Нам это прекрасно знакомо, верно?

Демон смотрит на мальчика в оцепенении.

— Возьми рисунок...

Себастьян, едва заставив себя пошевелиться, следует кивку Сиэля и тянет из-под стопки книг яркий край рисунка с прикроватной тумбочки. Следующий шок окатывает его толщей арктических вод: на бумаге в деталях прорисована сцена заключения их первого контракта. Ритуальный зал, фамильное кольцо, ворохи угольных перьев и жертвенная кровь...

— Он пытался вспомнить тебя, — грустно произносит Сиэль, изо всех сил сдерживая кашель, — а вспомнил почему-то я. Себастьян, ты обещал ему... до самого конца. Он ждал тебя. Искал. Пытался вспомнить... Ты же обещал.

Отчаянно-болезненное _«Ты же обещал»_ впивается клинками в голову демона.

Мальчик приподнимается в постели и вновь смотрит на небо блестящими глазами:

— Как жаль уходить, когда такой прелестный барбарисовый закат...

Сиэль сгибается пополам, охваченный мощной волной кашля и дрожью от озноба, а Себастьян обхватывает его спину и перехватывает руку, концентрируясь на всех ощущениях, которые терзают его маленького графа.

Его Сиэль захлёбывается и тонет, а он ничего не может сделать.

Демоны, к огромному несчастью Себастьяна, не умеют исцелять.

Но хотя бы умеют забирать боль.

...Когда Сиэль затихает, Себастьян судорожно прижимает к себе безжизненное тело и не осмеливается открыть глаза. Ему хочется выть от тоски, но он молчит, глубоко и медленно дышит, полной грудью вбирая сотканный из полевых ромашек, молока и свежей выпечки шлейф аромата.

И он, такой спокойный и родной, ускользает, исчезает бесследно под властью дымчатой, тяжёлой и вязкой тревоги.

Себастьян не осмеливается распахнуть глаза — ведь любимые васильково-сапфирные угасли.


	6. Боль и страдания

— Здравствуй, демон, — медленно разливается спокойный голос жнеца по бюро. — Что поведаешь в этот раз?

Себастьян бросает на Гробовщика мрачный взгляд — и тот проницательно произносит:

— О, кажется, всё прошло не очень успешно. И твой взгляд обременён чем-то таким... правильно ли я понимаю, что отголоски параллельной памяти касаются и смертных тоже?

Себастьян угрюмо кивает и тяжело опускается на массивный гроб поблизости, цепляясь за его поверхность и скрывая подрагивающие мелкой дрожью руки — руки, конвульсивно сжимающие бездыханное тело несколько мучительных часов кряду.

— Может, чаю? — осторожно предлагает Гробовщик. — Знаю, ты в прошлый раз отказался... но сейчас ты вроде не слишком торопишься в путь. Вероятно, «как-нибудь в другое время» наступило?

Себастьян вновь кивает — и теперь жест его полностью осознанный.

— Не откажусь.

— Итак, — произносит серебристый, преподнося демону мензурку с чаем, — что произошло?

Себастьян отпивает глоток чая — и его крепость удивительным образом отводит перепутанные мысли в сторону вкуса. Нужные слова находятся сами собой.

— Он вспомнил... О нашей оригинальной реальности. И о последующих тоже, — Себастьян задумчиво отхлёбывает пару глотков горячего напитка. — Но признаков конкретной и цельной памяти не было. Не уверен, что он вспомнил всё. Его слова были вспышками, эпизодами. Но точно я знаю одно: о заключении контракта ему было известно.

— Вот как, — проговаривает Гробовщик и замолкает на несколько минут.

Глаза серебристого застывают, сам он не двигается несколько минут. А затем...

— Кажется, теперь параллельные реальности настигают меня не только во сне, — поясняет длинную паузу Гробовщик. — Только что видел отчётливый эпизод из последней. Чёрт возьми, демон, нельзя было обойтись без кровопролития?

Себастьян отрицательно качает головой, вспоминая кровавое месиво, которое он учинил в поместье в порыве ярости и боли, и резко отрезает:

— Нет. Они заслужили. Они обязаны были заметить, что он болен, и предпринять все возможные меры раньше. А ещё лучше — не допустить.

Жнец смотрит на Себастьяна скептическим взглядом, но молчит, а демон возвращает его к насущному вопросу:

— Что можешь сказать по поводу общих воспоминаний?

— Ты каким-то образом напоминал о контракте? Или, быть может, даже заключал его?

— Нет. В последний раз не было никаких подобных условий, чтоб о сделке напомнить. В связи с этим контракт мы и не заключали.

Гробовщик прищуривает глаза и спрашивает:

— А в какой-то из временных линий, кроме исходной, приходилось идти на такую меру?

И это прямое попадание в цель — Себастьян медленно поднимает голову, а в глазах его нарастает ужас.

— Да... во время второго перемещения во времени.

Гробовщик удовлетворённо кивает и поясняет:

— Полагаю, ты и сам уже понимаешь в общих чертах: твой контракт в новой реальности связал события всех реальностей воедино. Мистический контракт создаёт прочную связь, а без контроля демона (в нашем случае, тебя, ушедшего прочь) магическая энергия, оставшаяся в теле у контрактора, может вылиться в самые непредсказуемые последствия. Ты должен знать, что уже сформулированный контракт можно разорвать одним-единственным логическим способом.

— Хочешь сказать, что перемещение во времени не нейтрализовывает контракт? Но я не ощущаю связи.

— Ты отрёкся от контракта. Возможно, с твоим уходом он приглушился, даже метка могла пропасть, но отпечаток сделки должен был остаться. Контракт — обоюдоострое оружие. Но в твоём случае уже нет. Через одностороннюю связь тот Сиэль, которого ты оставил, вполне вероятно, может видеть то, что не должен. Без второго контракта твой маленький граф из линии в линию во времени был бы лишь тем, кем ему положено быть — беззаботным ребёнком. Я не вижу больше причин для того, с чем мы сталкиваемся. С учётом недостатка данных, я не могу сказать наверняка, сдержит ли память текущий возраст Сиэля. Возможно, он начнёт вспоминать через два года, а возможно — прямо сейчас, в свои восемь лет.

Гробовщик замолкает и достаёт с полки печенье, а затем добавляет:

— И даже если ты применишь внушение мысли, вряд ли на нём это сработает. Нет демонической силы больше, нежели связи посредством контракта.

Гробовщик жуёт печенье и безапелляционно заявляет:

— Он будет вспоминать. И этот процесс неизбежен.

Едва успокоившиеся руки Себастьяна начинают дрожать вновь, а взгляд его темнеет.

Гробовщик замечает это и сочувственно протягивает демону горшочек с печеньем.

Себастьян смотрит на Гробовщика с множеством сумбурных мыслей о том, в какое затруднительное положение попал — и обречённо принимает угощение.

В четвёртый раз за всю свою долгую демоническую жизнь он не ощущает в себе непоколебимой силы, власти и всемогущества.

Он и малейшего понятия не имеет, что ему делать теперь.

_*** * *** _

— Так какими судьбами в Англии, Себастьян?

Уйтчепел, «Ужин у Шарлотты» и Дидрих — всё то же самое, только без прагматичной цели. Себастьян просто обнаруживает в себе желание быть здесь, сейчас и в компании этого человека — и не находит ни одной причины не быть.

— Спасти свою нынешнюю любовь, — бесхитростно отвечает Себастьян.

— Нынешнюю? А что с предыдущей? — цепляется за слово Дидрих, задавая явно не очевидный вопрос.

— Предыдущая... погибла.

— О, — растерянно произносит мужчина. — Кажется, это не метафора.

— Верно, не кажется.

И звучит вопрос, который должен был прозвучать первым:

— А что с настоящей любовью?

— Настоящая неосознанно приближается к ловушке, несущей очередную погибель, — Себастьян высказывается туманно, хотя дико хочется выложить всё как есть и быть услышанным. Он рыскает в своей душе и пытается наткнуться на первое в своём мистическом существовании более-менее очерченное импульсивное желание. — Моя задача — отвести её от летального исхода.

Дидрих внимательно вглядывается в лицо напротив и, делая какие-то выводы, произносит:

— Я вижу, тема для тебя болезненная, не буду расспрашивать. Но не серчай, если мои слова будут обобщёнными, — Дидрих в утешительном жесте кладёт руку на плечо Себастьяна — и он вздрагивает от неожиданности. Он заглядывает внутрь себя: незваную руку стряхивать не хочется. — Искренне соболезную твоей утрате. И так же искренне желаю успехов в твоём благородном деле. Я знаю, что ты справишься. Не спрашивай, почему. Просто вижу, даже сквозь твою грусть, сколько в тебе решимости и отваги. А уверенная храбрость, направленная в одно русло, рано или поздно приносит нужные результаты. Не сдавайся — и убедишься сам.

Себастьян медленно поднимает на Дидриха оценивающий взгляд — и рассматривает его душу: она плотная и цельная, не раздробленная ложью, похотью, самодовольством, лицемерием и прочими не лучшими проявлениями человеческого рода, но утяжелённая вкраплениями боли. Там, где гнездятся капли страданий, его янтарная душа пестрит малахитовым, а часть души багрянеет чрезмерной импульсивностью — и это всё негативное, что находит Себастьян.

Разумеется, он прекрасно видит, что та красная — пока ещё полупрозрачная — пелена, вполне способна породить множество изъянов и испортить душу общими усилиями с болью. Однако в данный момент суть Дидриха вызывает неподдельное уважение.

Как и то, что, вопреки ожиданиям, Дидрих в этот раз не рассказывает о своих жизненных печалях, проявив такое редкое чувство такта. Он лишь молча и понимающе похлопывает Себастьяна по плечу.

По всем параметрам люди интуитивно должны сторониться и опасаться демонов, если только потусторонние не применяют мистическую силу притяжения. А этот человек не только не боится, но и тянется к нему безо всякого воздействия на разум.

Себастьян возвращается к собственной душе и касается наконец разысканных импульсов-желаний. И все они до единого смотрят на него бездонным и хорошо знакомым васильково-сапфирным взглядом. Он прикрывает глаза и позволяет вихрю эмоций захлестнуть себя на краткий миг, возрождающий его намерение.

И — поразительно — благодаря этому перед ним возникает новый план действий.

— Благодарю за поддержку, — искренне произносит Себастьян. — Ты помог мне отыскать силы идти дальше.

Демон встаёт из-за стола и протягивает руку Дидриху.

— Позволь заметить: в тебе тоже предостаточно и смелости, и упрямства. Скооперируй их и дисциплинируй, чтобы отыскать своё предназначение, — Себастьян кивает на заказанный его собеседником кальвадос. — И это не лучший помощник. Ищи другой метод и никогда не сдавайся. Желаю успехов.

_*** * *** _

— Гробовщик. Если я попрошу тебя отложить дружбу с Винсентом до следующей реальности, могу ли я рассчитывать на положительный ответ?

Гробовщик сидит на гробе, скрестив руки и ноги.

— Хммм, — задумчиво тянет он, — а как я могу знать, что в следующей реальности ты не попросишь то же самое?

— Никак, — просто отвечает Себастьян. — Если попрошу вспять — ты будешь осведомлён, а значит, делать выводы объективно.

— Зачем тебе Винсент?

— За тем же, что и прежде. Он должен делать то, что отведёт угрозу от его семьи, — поясняет Себастьян и добавляет: — Но суть в том, что мне нужно не только твоё бездействие. Мне необходимо твоё прямое вмешательство.

Серебристый заинтригованно подпирает подбородок рукой и склоняется к демону.

— Весь во внимании, демон.

_*** * *** _

Себастьян верит, что обманет Судьбу.

В конце концов, однажды получилось, получится и теперь, насколько бы сложной ни была задача.

Пришла пора действовать иначе, более тонко.

Время осторожности и почтительных реверансов судьбе.

Себастьян принимает мучительное для себя решение не контактировать с Сиэлем напрямую, предполагая, что память возвращается к маленькому графу только лишь после специфического раздражителя, запускающего процесс возрождения хаотических и разрушительных воспоминаний. Демон не желает инициировать возвращение груза прошлых жизней, поэтому остаётся в стороне и воздействует на реальность чужими руками.

Себастьян думает, что контролировать власть смерти руками самой смерти — идея достойная применения.

Гробовщик корректирует Ленту Жизни Винсента таким образом, чтоб у него не оставалось и намёка на мысль о самостоятельных исследованиях, и контролирует стабильность его подневольного состояния. Вдобавок, серебристый регулярно предоставляет информацию о всех преступных группировках, угрожающих или потенциально опасных для семьи Фантомхайв. И, под наблюдением Себастьяна, в игру под названием «искромсать на алые и багряные кусочки» вступает Грелль Сатклифф, согласившийся участвовать в резне, задуманной демоном, если демон будет участвовать в его собственной. Тандем их работает слаженно, без осечек, проблем и санкций со стороны Департамента Жнецов: Себастьян лишь конкретизирует замысел убить того или иного человека — и в книге Грелля, который предусмотрительно находится в окрестностях, появляется целевое имя, что позволяет ему вполне легально заканчивать начатое демоном.

Грелль же разворачивает активную охоту на «мерзких и подлых изменщиков своих прекрасных жён» — и при помощи той же схемы, совместно с Себастьяном, орудует в Ист-Энде, истребляя неверных мужчин. Демона слегка удивляет такой поворот событий, отличающийся от исходного, однако же не только курсор действий иной, а и сам Грелль не соответствует тому образу, который он знает изначально: он гораздо более спокойный и уравновешенный. И, поскольку Себастьяна вполне устраивает нынешнее, очевидно, оттачиваемое амплуа алого жнеца, ему в общем-то безразлично, кто ещё и зачем должен сложить голову, покуда на кону одна-единственная значимая жизнь.

— Зачем тебе это нужно, демон? — однажды спрашивает Грелль, осматривая и оценивая результаты своих багровых трудов. — Не похоже, что ты хочешь убить случайных людей забавы ради. Да ещё и чужими руками... Очень нетипично для твоей расы. Вы ведь упиваетесь насилием и страданиями.

Себастьян слегка удивляется: этот вопрос не был озвучен во время заключения сделки и на протяжении целого года. И, поскольку ничто не зависит от его ответа, Себастьян предпочитает утаить правду.

— Жнецам, знаешь, тоже нехарактерно то, что делаешь ты. Вы не должны отнимать лишние жизни, — резонно подмечает демон.

Алый возмущённо фыркает.

— Не сравнивай, демон. Я пытаюсь усовершенствовать моральный облик Англии.

Себастьян снисходительно улыбается и говорит:

— Тогда тебе предстоит проделать колоссальный труд, жнец.

Грелль вновь фыркает — в этот раз раздражённо.

— И всё же?..

— У меня свои причины не провоцировать судьбу. Как у тебя — свои, чтоб её провоцировать. Предлагаю оставить наши личные мотивы такими, какими они и были — личными.

_*** * *** _

С того дня, как Сиэлю исполняется десять лет, Себастьян позволяет себе скрытно наблюдать за ним, заведомо создав купол невидимости. Демон проводит дни напролёт в саду застывшей тенью и тихо ликует: его маленький граф здоров и безмятежен. Вполне обычный ребёнок — ребёнок, которого он так рьяно стремился увидеть: окружённый любовью родных и теми благами, которые присутствуют в его жизни в избытке.

Себастьяну кажется, что большего ему и не нужно: только лишь наблюдать за размеренным течением жизни Сиэля, лишённой оригинальности, но и не обременённой страданиями.

Весна подходит к концу. Сиэль несколько месяцев после десятилетия — критической точки отсчёта — ведёт себя так, как ожидается.

И, когда Себастьян в очередной раз проводит бесконечно прекрасные молчаливые часы в обществе своего маленького графа, мысленно рисуя ему заслуженное счастливое будущее, в реальность его беспощадно возвращает дрожащее и неуверенное «Себастьян?..»

Сиэль стоит напротив демона, а панические синие глаза прожигают насквозь.

Сиэль слегка пошатывается на ногах, буквально в трёх шагах по пути к демону, явно едва избежав падения. Один миг — и руки его плотно прижаты к голове, а огромные глаза иссечены — Себастьян наблюдает этот неотвратимый процесс в замедленном режиме — осколками памяти.

— Сиэль?.. — шепчет демон. — Ты меня видишь?

— Чёрт тебя подери, да, вижу... — шипит Сиэль.

Мальчик вскрикивает, сгибается пополам и таки теряет равновесие. Себастьян порывается поднять упавшего на колени Сиэля, но он молниеносно вскакивает и выставляет руки вперёд в знак протеста:

— НЕТ!!! Не смей приближаться!

Сиэль резко поднимает взгляд — взгляд, переполненный дикой ненавистью — и Себастьян отшатывается, опаленный этим диким чувством и поражённый наличием пентаграммы на кровоточащем глазу Сиэля.

— Ты меня убил... — рычит мальчик сквозь зубы и падает на четвереньки, сгибаемый тяжестью навалившихся в одночасье реальностей. — А потом... заставил... умирать... снова... и снова...

Мальчик глухо стонет, переворачиваясь на спину, и остервенело, до крови кусает кулак, чтобы не сорваться на крик.

— Мне снились ночные кошмары, несколько месяцев подряд, но это были лишь сны... — быстро выдыхает он и судорожно подтягивает ноги к груди. — Оказалось, это не выдумка...

Сиэль собирает все силы в кулак и, держась за живот, поднимается на неустойчивые ноги.

— За что, Себастьян, за что? — отчаянно шепчет он. — Ты получил мою душу — что ещё... Ты хочешь её снова? Вот и плетёшь эти сети, создавая идеальный деликатес?.. Как тебе эта душа? Хочешь её попробовать?

Сиэль делает два шага навстречу — а последний, третий, принадлежит Себастьяну, с готовностью подхватившему мальчика, который сразу же принимается яростно колотить демона в грудь.

— Сиэль, прошу, послушай...

— ЗАТКНИСЬ. Я слушал тебя предостаточно. Теперь ты будешь слушать меня! — он кусает второй кулак и плотно закрывает глаза. — У меня все кости ломаются, кровь кипит, а лёгкие замерзают... Ты хоть представляешь, каково это — чувствовать всё то, что ты на меня взвалил?! Я ведь заплатил своей душой, демон... За что, Себастьян, за что?..

Сиэль выгибается дугой в руках Себастьяна и вопит как зверь.

Себастьян покрывает руками горящее тело Сиэля, лихорадочно пытаясь найти его боль, но боль настигает его первой: обернувшись на него, нападает волком и вгрызается миллионами клинков.

— Если до сих пор не понимаешь — смотри — это для тебя...

Себастьян ничего не видит, ослеплённый, но остро чувствует, что в него будто вливаются мутные ледяные воды и чёрная безысходность. А вместе с тем ломаются кости, кипит лавой кровь и обмерзают лёгкие до самого донышка.

— Если ты хочешь съесть эту душу — самое время, демон, — легонько проводя по линии подбородка Себастьяна, тихо и обречённо говорит Сиэль. — Ты был мне так дорог, а причинил столько боли и страданий...

Слепота отступает — и в глаза Себастьяна бьёт лазурно-аметистовыми лучами рассыпающаяся душа Сиэля. Демон что-то надрывно шепчет, шепчет и шепчет, постоянно повторяя слово «прости» и нежно проводя по щекам и ресницам мальчика рукой.

Но его маленький граф, безразличный ко всему, уже не слышит его слов.


	7. Возвращаясь к истокам

Лёжа на крыше похоронного бюро и погружаясь в собственную Ленту Жизни семнадцатого января тысяча восемьсот девяностого года, демон заново переживает этот день. Эпизод, когда был окончен его контракт с графом Сиэлем Фантомхайвом.

_Дворецкий около трёх ночи обнаруживает Сиэля у камина, стоящего лицом к затихающим лентам ало-золотистого пламени._

_— Господин?.. Что потревожило ваш сон?_

_— Ровным счётом ничего, Себастьян. Я не ложился спать._

_— Позвольте поинтересоваться, почему, милорд?_

_— Потому что мне больше не придётся просыпаться._

_С этим категоричным заявлением граф разворачивается лицом к демону — и что-то в его выразительном взгляде заставляет Себастьяна потерять дар речи. Он видит в нём неприкрытую отрешённость, оттенённую чем-то, что постичь не получается._

_— Как ты считаешь, Себастьян, кто убийца моих родителей? — игнорируя молчаливый вопрос демона, спрашивает Сиэль. — Одна из тысяч преступных группировок? Мистические силы? Сама королева, возможно? Круг врагов и недоброжелателей моей семьи настолько разнородный и обширный, что поиск может занять долгие годы._

_— Совершенно верно, господин._

_— Заключая контракт, ты понимал, что он будет длительным?_

_— Разумеется, понимал, мой лорд._

_Сиэль смотрит на него непроницаемым взглядом — и озвучивает изобличительный вопрос:_

_— А сколько длились твои среднестатистические контракты до этих самых пор, Себастьян?_

_— Как правило, год-два._

_— Так мало? — удивляется Сиэль. — Почему?_

_— За этот промежуток времени контрактор в превалирующем большинстве случаев расторгал нашу сделку, прибегнув к попытке скрыться от меня. А это расценивается как грубое нарушение договора и автоматически даёт мне право избавиться от связи в выгодную для меня сторону. К тому же, люди нередко предавали свои собственные, такие импульсивные, а потому и нестабильные, желания. И это точно такая же удачная и уважительная причина окончить контракт, как и первая._

_— Себастьян, неужели моя душа настолько ценна, что ты заведомо готов был ждать гораздо дольше, чем два года?_

_— Она бесценна для меня, мой лорд._

_Сиэль довольно кивает, на миг прикрывает глаза, с нажимом прикусывает губу, а затем, распахивая глаза, сцепляет пальцы в замок и размеренно произносит:_

_— Мы заключили контракт ровно пять лет назад. Я прятался от смерти все эти годы. И тебя, Себастьян, я обманывал целых пять лет._

_Предчувствуя нечто неправильно-непоправимое, демон пытается остановить графа словами «Предлагаю обсудить это завтра, господин», однако Сиэль категорично пресекает его попытку:_

_— Нет, ты должен это услышать, Себастьян. Прямо сейчас, пока мне хватает твёрдости и силы духа._

_На самом деле никакая месть меня не интересует. И не интересовала никогда. Я довольно крепкий контрактор, в сравнении с твоими предыдущими, верно? Продержался целых пять лет, успешно притворяясь._

_Правда в том, что я жаждал жизни. С самого начала, Себастьян, увидев твои очертания и поняв, что призыв сработал, я подумал: вот он, мой шанс. Вот каково было моё импульсивное и нестабильное желание. Но, разумеется, никто не просит у демонов о контракте с его однозначной ценой о счастливой жизни. Это в высшей мере глупо и абсолютно недееспособно._

_Я устал. Устал убегать и скрываться от смерти. Но ещё больше я устал лгать себе самому, что способен продолжать такое никчёмное существование. Всеми фибрами души я жажду счастливой жизни. И, представляешь, за период нашего альянса, наблюдая за тобой, я даже позволил себе поверить, что цель вполне осуществима._

_Однако наш контракт предполагает, что это невозможно. В силу своей природы ты бы в любом случае не сумел подарить мне то счастье, которое мне нужно, Себастьян..._

_Тебя даже зовут не Себастьяном. И это то, о чём я дико сожалею._

_Вот и вся истина._

_Прости, что лгал тебе до этих пор. Но я прерываю цепь фальши._

_Я отвергаю предмет контракта._

_Я отрицаю сам контракт._

_Это приказ, Себастьян..._

_Поглоти мою душу._

_Сиэль улыбается облегчённо и искренне — так, как прежде никогда не улыбался ему — и храбро шагает в объятья своей трагической смерти в ало-чёрных тонах. Тогда, коснувшись его пламенно горячих губ, самоотверженно предлагающих свою душу, Себастьян ощутил невысказанные тяжёлым тёплым клубком эмоций слова, но его недоумённое потрясение не позволило их суть постичь._

_**«Ты был мне так дорог»**_ , — вот в чём Сиэль на самом деле безумно желал признаться в тот день, когда в упор смотрел на него отяжелёнными бременем смертельной усталости глазами. Он смотрел на своего демона с искрой потаённой надежды — тенью, притаившейся за полноводной отрешённостью — но не решился озвучить. Зачем, если не позволял себе верить.

Он забыл о вере, вооружившись исключительно знанием.

А знание диктовало: невозможно.

И теперь Себастьяну предстоит подвергнуть представления Сиэля пересмотру и ответить ему.

Любой ценой.

* * *

— Что получилось узнать, Гробовщик?

Серебристый отрывается от просмотра Ленты Жизни, вьющейся нестройным и рваным потоком из израненного тела Сиэля, и, разводя руки в стороны, поясняет:

— Поскольку душа графа претерпела разрушительное воздействие, Лента повреждена. По этой причине достоверных выводов дать я тебе не могу. И это не очень хорошо, поскольку его плёнка была замечательной возможностью тебе понять, как поступать в следующий раз, а мне — продвинуться в своих исследованиях, — жнец грустно молчит минуту, а затем продолжает: — То, что мы выяснили наверняка: человеческое тело погибает под воздействием воспоминаний из разных жизней. Бессмертные такой груз выдерживают, а смертным такое не под силу. А ещё...

— Эй, — раздаётся недовольный голос Грелля Сатклиффа из угла, — у вас какой-то там цейтлауф на повестке дня, а у меня цейтнот. Смерть не ждёт! Рекомендую поторопиться.

Алый жнец явился забрать Ленту Жизни — вернее, то, что от неё осталось — из тела Сиэля со словами «Так вот он как выглядит, твой личный мотив, демон». Себастьян не отреагировал ни одним словом, но, когда шинигами попробовал коснуться Сиэля, демон наградил его таким смертоносным взглядом, что алому пришлось следовать за ним до похоронного бюро с надеждой о возврате души, которая значилась в его списке. Гробовщик, как бывший коллега, отнёсся к нему с пониманием и уверил, что с выполнением его работы никаких проблем не возникнет. Он попросил немного времени, но уже довольно долго даже по самым расплывчатым меркам понятия «недолго» проводил непонятные манипуляции с мальчишкой.

И теперь, в ответ на замечание Грелля, серебристый бросает на него не менее изничтожающий взгляд, нежели демон накануне, и нехорошим тоном говорит:

— Если ты спешишь, то вполне можешь заняться другими именами в списке и вернуться позже.

Греллю такие речи уверенности не придают, поэтому он скрещивает руки и недовольно бурчит себе под нос что-то вроде «всего лишь поторопиться...», «как грубо!» и «работа не ждёт».

— Гробовщик? — обращает его внимание Себастьян.

— Ещё подтвердилась моя теория о том, что Сиэль вспоминает всё в любом случае. Поскольку ты в этой временной линии проявлял максимальную осторожность, непонятно, ты был раздражителем, окружающая среда или процесс автоматический и привязан к возрасту. И самое важное...

Гробовщик указывает рукой на полупрозрачные, эфемерные кадры, предусмотрительно зафиксированные: они отображают фрагменты из жизни графа и, на первый взгляд, никакой особой смысловой нагрузки не несут.

Тем не менее, когда мелькает эпизод, где в больнице над растерянным Сиэлем хлопочет Мадам Рэд, Себастьян настораживается. В следующем кадре запечатлена беседа Сиэля и алого жнеца — и, заметив это, Грелль возмущённо восклицает, что такое невозможно, ведь «с этим мальчишкой я прежде не сталкивался!»

А когда Сиэль, которому внешне явно больше тринадцати, стоит над Темзой и смотрит в её глубины дерзко, с вызовом, в голове демона множественным эхом пролетают строфы из стихотворения «Ворон» и фразы «он пытался вспомнить тебя», «ты же обещал», «до самого конца» и вливаются недавно испытанные мутные ледяные воды и чёрная безысходность — все эти осколки прошлого, интегрируясь, выстраивают стройную мозаику.

Процесс возвращения всех воспоминаний отнюдь не автоматический.

Память возвращается по воле кое-кого, желающего показать, насколько он зол и обижен.

— Есть идеи, как я наверняка могу попасть обратно к Сиэлю из второй созданной реальности?

Гробовщик морщится и отрицательно качает головой.

— Тогда я проверю свою теорию, — кивает Себастьян и достаёт цейтлауф.

Он точно знает, какой день ему необходим.

* * *

Демон бесшумно вступает под покров ночи семнадцатого января тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят пятого года. Идентичный ритуальный зал, тот же состав палачей и полуживых детей.

Себастьян быстро находит тревожными глазами Сиэля — беззащитный комочек, сжавшийся, онемевший и едва дышащий от ужаса, увиденного накануне. Колоссальным усилием воли демон подавляет желание разорвать прутья массивной клетки и прижать к себе искалеченного ребёнка, напоминая себе, что ещё не время.

Он приступает к своему плану: создаёт прочный купол защиты вокруг Сиэля и заполняет всё остальное пространство смертоносным, пока невидимым, угольно-пепельным дымом, охватывающий каждый миллиметр ритуального помещения. Когда силовое поле полностью устанавливается и застывает в ожидании знака для воплощения акта массового истребления, сам Себастьян замирает, считая минуты до призыва и продумывая все те слова, которыми ему необходимо достучаться до того Сиэля, который ему нужен.

Все те слова, которые ему так и не представилось шанса произнести.

Однако Сиэль не подаёт никаких признаков сопротивления, страха и тем более обращения к мистическим силам: ни когда его грубо достают из клетки, ни когда его прочно удерживают несколько пар рук на алтаре, ни когда острый клинок очерчивает траекторию над его телом.

Себастьян осознаёт, что взывать к нужному Сиэлю едва ли придётся — и замораживает всех, кроме него, когда оружие находится на полпути к его сердцу.

Себастьян слышит громкий — кажется, даже раздражённый — вздох, лёгкое шевеление ребёнка на алтаре и звук босых ног, небрежно опустившихся в лужу застывшей багровой крови.

Сиэль смотрит на Себастьяна спокойными синими глазами, а затем смаргивает — и в демона впивается недовольный пронзительный фиолетовый взгляд.

— Сиэль?..

— Он самый, — голос его сочится бездонным холодом айсберга. — Один из них, вернее. Я подозревал, что ты не остановишься, но по детской наивности — спасибо, что вернул — позволил себе крупицу надежды. Надеялся, ты наконец прервёшь эту цепь смертей.

Себастьяну до безумия хочется прижать к себе Сиэля и не отпускать примерно вечность, но он прекрасно понимает, что такого рода его действия сейчас будут восприняты крайне агрессивно. Перед ним стоит Сиэль — он поразительно точно видит это — до донышка пропитанный безграничной яростью, нестерпимой болью и необъятной обидой. И всю эту бурю из диких эмоций, сидящую на его плечах, скользящую по лицу и цепляющуюся за пальцы, сдерживают всего лишь скрещенные на груди руки и искусственная пелена безразличия.

— Тем не менее, ты своими собственными руками дополнил количество своих смертей. Зачем, Сиэль?

— Зачем... — эхом повторяет мальчик и почти опускает руки, но вовремя спохватывается и делает жест защиты ещё крепче, сжимая ладони в кулаки. — Сам теперь не понимаю, зачем. Но тогда, погружаясь в Темзу, я жаждал вспомнить кое-кого... кого не следовало, как я потом понял.

— Давай обсудим всё. Пожалуйста.

Сиэль смотрит на Себастьяна не мигая, поджимает губы тончайшую полоску и сдержанно кивает.

Себастьян смотрит на него с огромной благодарностью.

— Ты ведь утонул, верно? Тебя не спасли, — с горечью произносит демон.

— Да, — равнодушно подтверждает Сиэль. — Ты об этом хочешь поговорить? Если есть шанс, что ты оставишь меня в покое, я не против.

Мальчик пристально смотрит на демона, но ответа не поступает. Впрочем, он ему и не нужен.

— Тогда, когда очередной Сиэль умер от пневмонии, я не был в этом виноват. Он вспомнил тебя в конце, потому что на моём пути встретился Грелль Сатклифф — и кое-что ненамеренно пробудил во мне. И тот Сиэль каким-то образом заглянул в меня в тот раз.

Потом я умер — не в первый раз, впрочем — но теперь по своей воле. А суицид, как ты, наверное, знаешь, наказуем. Жнецы необходимы в огромном количестве для оптимизации функции сбора душ, а кто, как не самоубийцы, годятся лучше всего для этой позиции? Такая своеобразная живая смерть в сосуде, создающаяся автоматически без единого ограничивающего механизма отбора.

Разумеется, пополнить ряды шинигами не было моей целью. Просто процесс перерождения затрагивает и тело, и душу — и в случае со жнецами, память не стирается, а возвращается, если вдруг она была нарушена. Вот и моя вернулась.

Того Сиэля я, между прочим, не хотел убивать. Только связь установить. Но, видимо, по незнанию, как это делать без катастрофических последствий, я утянул его с собой на дно. К тому же, я не контролировал те мили и мили воспоминаний, которые обрушились на меня — и на него заодно. Я пережил, а он нет. Ожидаемо.

— Но ты не жнец. У тебя глаза фиолетовые, — замечает Себастьян волнующую его деталь.

Сиэль поднимает на него потерянный взгляд и грустно произносит:

— Должен был стать. Я умею проводить манипуляции с воспоминаниями, причём безо всяких подручных инструментов. Но я не жнец. Обращение прошло не так, как полагалось: та доля магии, что осталась во мне после контракта с тобой, не допустила мутации в шинигами, — Сиэль многозначительно указывает на свои далеко не кислотно-зелёные глаза. — Следовательно, я вызвал много шума и возмущения в кругах жнецов. Кто же становится Богом Смерти, заключив договор с демоном? Это невозможно, демоны не допускают самоубийства своего контрактора. Я породил вопиющий случай, стал нонсенсом, которому нет термина.

— И что они предприняли? — с нехорошим предчувствием спрашивает Себастьян.

Сиэль задумчиво пожимает плечами.

— У жнецов укоренившаяся привычка избавляться от всего и всех, что им непонятно. Меня не рискнули допустить к общей миссии — впрочем, ничего плохого в этом не вижу — и попробовали убить. Вот это уже было не очень хорошо, но в принципе ничего неожиданного, я привык к подобному отношению. И, к сожалению, меня ничто не брало. Хотя после возвращения памяти окончательная смерть стала бы для меня лучшим подарком.

Когда жнецов наконец осенило, что ничего не получится, меня вежливо попросили не мешать шинигами и идти своей дорогой. Будто я сильно хотел следовать их образу жизни или преследовать самих жнецов, — презрительно хмыкает Сиэль. — Я до сих пор не знаю, кто я, но одно стало очевидным: я — бессмертен.

Сиэль молчит мгновение, пока демон пытается усвоить сказанное, а потом небрежно роняет:

— Когда ты создал текущую ветвь реальности, я почти сразу установил связь с этим Сиэлем. Уже гораздо более аккуратную и менее губительную. Я пытался успокоить его, приглушить эмоции. Как ты видел, у меня неплохо получилось. А как ты хочешь, чтоб он умер? Спокойно или в ужасе? Какая душа тебе по вкусу? — и он пристально смотрит на Себастьяна. — Конечно, эти смерти доставляют мне... определённый дискомфорт. Но если это будет последняя гибель, которая отразится на мне, я готов потерпеть.

Себастьян нервно смеётся и надломленным голосом говорит:

— Ты действительно считаешь, что я хочу поглотить твою душу?

Сиэль удивлённо смотрит на демона и уверенно отвечает:

— Какую ещё цель ты можешь преследовать? Определённо эту. Правда, я не понимаю твою тактику окружить заботой, втереться в доверие и защитить, а потом не забрать душу... Боишься, что сотрёшь меня этим действием со всех следующих реальностей? Но ты однажды съел мою душу, а я несколько раз уже присутствовал в разных временных линиях...

— Сиэль, — тихо произносит Себастьян. — Ты ведь помнишь ночь семнадцатого января тысяча восемьсот девяностного года?

Взгляд Сиэля мрачнеет — и он еле слышно подтверждает:

— В деталях.

— Ты знаешь... Ты не имел права вот так заканчивать наш контракт. Я хотел тебя остановить, но ты не слушал. Ты сделал какие-то свои выводы и сжёг все мосты. Почему, Сиэль?

— Я... я вроде тогда сказал всё, что думал.

— Ты не позволил сказать мне.

Сиэль хмурится и отстранённо улыбается.

— А что бы я услышал? Ликование в твоём голосе? Насмешку и презрение?

— Ты бы услышал, что я готов был прождать всю твою жизнь, сколь длинной она бы ни была, и, даже если бы ты не делал вид, что месть для тебя превыше всего, и демонстративно отворачивался от неё, я бы закрывал на это глаза. Снова и снова. Думаешь, при большом желании я бы не нашёл верный способ раскрыть твою истинную цель? — Себастьян завороженно смотрит на расширенные зрачки Сиэля, который явно теряет самообладание, и продолжает свою речь, очень долго находящуюся в плену у молчания: — Я бы делал твою жизнь лучше, настолько, насколько это в моих силах. Снова и снова. Ты правда считаешь, что все те элементы заботы, которые я проявлял, были исключительно из-за контракта? Ты хоть помнишь, когда перестал обращаться к пентаграмме на глазу со словами «это приказ»? Вот и я не помню, когда стал подчиняться без этого обязательного действия.

Себастьян делает несколько порывистых шагов навстречу Сиэлю и, опускаясь на колени перед ним, с наслаждением рассматривает обезоруженную теперь искру надежды в уголках его глаз.

— Ты гордый, бесстрашный, решительный и упрямый. Ты поражал меня своей неординарностью, заставлял меня наблюдать за тобой и... любоваться. Твоя душа бесценна для меня. И поэтому она должна жить.

Себастьян благоговейно проводит рукой по макушке окаменевшего Сиэля, плавно очерчивает его плечи, руки и, дойдя до ладоней, увлекает за собой. Мальчик послушно опускается на колени рядом и прикрывает глаза, когда рука Себастьяна окутывает его желанным теплом. Демон трепетно перебирает пальцы Сиэля, будто создаёт мелодию на струнах арфы, и склоняется к нему ближе.

— _Ты мне бесконечно дорог, Сиэль,_ — выдыхает он своему маленькому графу на ухо, — вот что ты услышал бы, если бы дал мне шанс.

Себастьян возвращается к лицу Сиэля — но в глазах его света больше нет, ни капли, только глубокая фиалковая пропасть. Сиэль склоняется к демону и ядовито шепчет:

— **Я. Не. Верю.** — и каждое слово режет душу демона на лоскутки.

Сиэль резко вырывает свою ладонь из рук Себастьяна, порывисто вскакивает на ноги и стремительно отворачивается от него.

— А теперь будь добр, демон... уходи прочь и дай умереть спокойно.

Себастьян оцепенело провожает взглядом фигурку, которую он должен был не отпускать. Хотя бы вечность.

Сиэль принимает исходное положение на алтаре и холодно интересуется:

— Так что, оставляем страх или сглаживаем все негативные эмоции?

— Если ты сделаешь это сейчас, я не остановлюсь, ты знаешь?

Сиэль снова вздыхает — теперь устало.

— Твоё право.

— И я заставлю тебя поверить в мои слова, Сиэль. Любой ценой.

— Удачи, — доносится до слуха демона за миг до того, как он позволяет своим силам разразиться необузданным штормом, а сам Сиэль приводит в движение виновников кровавого пиршества и выгибается под ударом клинка с оглушающим животным воплем ужаса.


	8. Нити и цепи

Сиэль приходит в себя и молниеносно обращает внимание на окно напротив.

Он готов поклясться, что секундой ранее оттуда кто-то глядел на него: слишком явные отблески полихромного тающего сияния на стекле — и ещё более очевидное ощущение тяжести от чужого пристального взгляда.

— Кто там был только что, тётушка?

Мадам Рэд часто моргает в замешательстве, сильно хмурится и ощупывает лоб племянника со словами «Никого, родной. Как ты себя чувствуешь?»

«Тревожно», — вот каким словом хочется описать своё состояние Сиэлю.

Но вся та мешанина, которая стайкой переполошенных птиц мечется в его теле, не поддаётся исчерпывающему описанию. И, не находя подходящих слов, он молчит.

В голове теснятся странные и смутные воспоминания, в груди ноет тугой узел эмоций, а стекло до сих пор мигает ему оставшимися каплями неонового света.

* * *

Мадам Рэд сжигает поместье Фантомхайвов дотла и объявляет о смерти Винсента и Сиэля.

Мотивы логичны и обоснованны: отца убили, врагов у него предостаточно, поэтому, чтобы ни у кого не возникло даже малейшего соблазна закончить начатое, Сиэль должен быть мёртв для общественности.

Мадам Рэд организовывает похороны, на которых Сиэль вынужден отсутствовать.

Он прекрасно понимает, что ему больше не увидеть отца, но как бы ни старался найти скорбь в себе — не находит. Память о тоске по матери слишком свежа — и Сиэлю неясно, почему такая же не просыпается по отношению к отцу, которого он любил не меньше.

Мадам Рэд покидает своё место работы, и они перебираются в Германию.

Благодаря тому, что Дидрих предлагает своё поместье в качестве жилища не неограниченный срок и всяческую помощь в адаптации, Сиэлю проще привыкать к новой стране с её настораживающим обликом.

Жизнь Сиэля меняется кардинально и стремительно.

Причины и последующие действия выглядят взаимосвязанными и закономерными, но, тем не менее, мальчика неизменно преследует параноидальная мысль о неестественности происходящего. Ведь когда он задаёт самому себе уточняющие вопросы, узел, образовавшийся в его солнечном сплетении сразу после трагедии, стягивается туго-натуго. Он образовывает крепкий замок, блокирующий дыхание и вызывающий удушье, ровно пока не отводит мысли мальчика в иное направление.

И Сиэль не знает, почему, но глубоко убеждён, что шевелящийся и меняющийся комок беспокойства имеет непосредственную связь с мистическим отпечатком присутствия на окне в Королевском Лондонском Госпитале.

* * *

— Здравствуй, дружище!

Сиэль отрывает взгляд от книги, выбранной последней для чтения на следующей неделе — «Фауста» Иоганна Вольфганга фон Гёте — и радостно бросается в зазывающие руки Дидриха.

— Добрый вечер, Дидрих! С возвращением! Как ты?

Проходит полгода с тех пор, как Сиэль стал сиротой и официально умер в один и тот же день, а Дидрих практически половину этого периода проводит в Англии по королевским указаниям.

— Сейчас, когда вернулся в свою страну и снова увидел тебя, прекрасно, — радостно восклицает мужчина и взлохмачивает волосы мальчику. Лицо его внезапно становится серьёзным. — Ты сам как, малыш?

— Неплохо, спасибо.

— Я смотрю, ты пристрастился к моей библиотеке?

— Да, она у тебя великолепная, дядя.

— Благодарю, Сиэль, — с полупоклоном отвечает Дидрих. — Я горжусь этим местом, личным островком умиротворения, и искренне рад, что ты сумел оценить его по достоинству.

Сиэль кивает, улыбается, а затем — с тайным умыслом-провокацией — выдаёт:

— Как там Англия, дядя?

Кубок внутри мальчика реагирует почти сразу, слегка стягиваясь, а Дидрих, помедлив миг, отвечает:

— Англия как и всегда, малыш: серая и скучная.

Лицо Сиэля приобретает решительность — время для следующей манипуляции:

— А как королева Виктория?

Клубок в ответ на громкий вопрос сжимается сильнее.

Дидрих удивлённо приподнимает бровь:

— В целом, ответ не меняется: серая и скучная. А что, по родине скучаешь?

— Нет, дядя, — Сиэль качает головой — и узел медленно расслабляется. — Чистое любопытство.

— Дружище, тебя что-то тревожит? Ты здесь в безопасности, ты ведь знаешь?

Сиэль закусывает губу и кивает.

— Меня беспокоит один вопрос... я не могу его описать даже самому себе.

Дидрих проницательно смотрит на Сиэля и ждёт продолжения, но мальчик молчит.

Мужчина прищуривает глаза, кивает и вдумчиво произносит:

— Если ты ищешь ответы на вопросы, то ты в нужном месте, дружище. У меня так было не единожды: я обращался за помощью, а книги мне предоставляли советы. И даже если вопросы твои размыты, непонятны тебе самому, как только ты отыщешь нужную книгу — а ты её обязательно найдёшь — всё станет доступным и предельно понятным. К слову... — Дидрих осматривается вокруг и подходит к одному из стеллажей, проводя по корешкам книг указательным пальцем. — Не так давно тебе предоставлял огромную помощь Эдгар Аллан По. Что-то мне подсказывает, что в этот раз он тоже способен оказаться полезным, как думаешь?

Взгляд Сиэля намертво приковывается к протянутой Дидрихом книге — сборнику стихотворений. Когда книга касается его пальцев, клубочек начинает нервно подрагивать.

Сиэль листает страницы уверенно, будто точно знает, что ищет. И, как только его встречает название «Ворон», мальчик, околдованный, как во сне цитирует магнетические строки:

— _Так сидел я весь в догадках, без вопросов, даже кратких,_

_К птице, чей горящий взор был как совести укор._

_Утомившись от раздумий, я склонился к той подушке,_

_Чей лиловый бархат нежный под лучами люстр всегда_

_Манит искоркой надежды, но, как понял я тогда —_

_Не прильнуть ей — никогда!_

Книга с тихим шелестом ложится к ногам мальчика.

Сиэль плотно закрывает глаза и прижимает руки к вискам.

_Как. Он. Мог. Забыть. Что. Цитировал. Это. Стихотворение?!_

Сиэль игнорирует несмелый лепет внутреннего узла и пытается достучаться до памяти в попытке получить ответ на элементарный вопрос: кому он цитировал это стихотворение?

Узел затвердевает, превращается в замок и откидывает мысли Сиэля волной кашля прочь.

* * *

В течение последующих трёх лет Сиэль вливается в новую жизнь с её размеренным течением. Его обычный день подчинён конкретному расписанию, как было бы и в Англии, однако без обязанностей будущего лорда этот график куда более свободный.

Изучение немецкого и французского, экономики, истории и политологии занимают время до трёх пополудни, а остальную часть суток он тратит на своё усмотрение: прогуливается по улицам Берлина с Мадам Рэд вечерами, продолжает осваивать обширную библиотеку Дидриха и добродушно общается со слугами поместья.

Изредка у них получается устроить общий уик-энд, такой же красочный, как во времена его безоблачного детства: прогулки на лодках и лошадях, покупка игрушек, дегустация изысканных блюд, игра в шахматы и часы рассказов из жизни, которые Дидрих преподносит как увлекательнейшие сказки.

Сиэль видит, как его пытаются изо всех сил окружить теплом и заботой, которые с самого детства присутствовали в его жизни в избытке. Однако и Мадам Рэд, и Дидрих загружены работой, поэтому чисто физически не могут подарить мальчику внимание в необходимом объёме. К тому же, Сиэля вовсе не радуют любого вида прогулки, к игрушкам он равнодушен, вкус еды для него не представляет особого интереса, шахматы вызывают неприятное головокружение (которому, он подозревает, опять-таки причиной таинственный узел в груди), а в созданные Дидрихом сказки он не верит.

И, тем не менее, невзирая на тот факт, что Сиэль прекрасно знает — и оставшиеся близкие знают тоже — о невозможности существенно улучшить его душевное состояние, он всё же глубоко тронут искренними порывами Мадам Рэд и Дидриха.

Они протягивают ему руку помощи, хотя сами едва держатся на плаву.

Однако в одном посодействовать ему совершенно точно никто не в силах.

Ни одна душа не поможет ему совладать с таинственным узлом, постоянно дающим знать о себе и пульсирующим особенно сильно под рёбрами по ночам. Когда дискомфорт приобретает такую силу, что бессонница становится непобедимой, Сиэль решает изучить и поладить с тем, что он до сих пор испытывал на прочность с опаской и предельной осторожностью.

Он уже выяснил, что сгусток внутри не терпит упоминаний об Англии и королеве Виктории, а ещё — мыслей о непонятном магическом следе, скорби о родителях и о человеке, которого он не помнит, но стремится выудить из глубин памяти.

Несколько ночей подряд мальчик убеждает узелок, что больше не будет его тревожить, настойчиво, но без излишней навязчивости окутывая одеялом из невинных бессмысленных мыслей и отсекая все хоть сколь-нибудь его занимающие. И, когда он усилием воли придерживается данного обещания, комок немного расслабляется и прекращает паниковать.

Впрочем, мальчик всё ещё прекрасно чувствует свой узелок — и в одну ночь решает рассмотреть его.

Закрывая глаза и максимально сосредотачиваясь, Сиэль представляет, как смотрит вглубь себя, направляя по кровеносной системе мистическое зрение, переданное отцом и проявившееся вследствие огромного потрясения. Вооружившись миролюбием и теплом, находит его, до сих пор избегаемый узел, сплетённый из люминесцентных потоков всего спектра фиолетового: лиловые, аметистовые, сиреневые, фиалковые, сливовые и пурпурные оттенки струятся по нитям, закреплённым крепко на позвоночнике. Сияющие нити сплетаются, обнимаются, кучерявятся, танцуют друг с другом вдоль всего тела Сиэля, ложатся на его рёбра, вливаются в вены, устремляясь вперёд, но не находят дальнейшего направления — и обрываются.

У Сиэля возникает стойкое впечатление, что эти нити некогда были одним целым, своеобразным канатом, который находил свою точку назначения, не теряясь на полпути. А ещё он чувствует беспрекословную необходимость восстановить его первоначальную траекторию. И мальчик скрупулёзно, ночь за ночью, подбирает сотни нитей, более подходящих друг другу по оттенку, осторожно сплетая их вместе. Эфемерные всполохи в случае успешного подбора соединяются неохотно, но агрессивного сопротивления не оказывают.

Сиэль близок к новым открытиям: ему остаётся спаять к общей фиолетовой полосе всего лишь несколько десятков нитей, к тому моменту, как он занимается ими на протяжении двух с половиной лет.

...Когда они идут с Мадам Рэд в книжную лавку, улучив пару свободных часов после её смены, мальчик раздумывает о последующих действиях, которые планирует применить ближайшей ночью. По его подсчётам, ему нужен приблизительно месяц работы для полного соединения всех нитей.

Ангелина Барнетт наблюдает за племянником, улыбается, берёт его за руку, а затем спрашивает:

— Как успехи в совершенствовании немецкого, дорогой?

— Дидрих хвалит меня. Наверное, у меня уже неплохо получается.

— Очень рада, что ты делаешь успехи, Си...

Но полностью произнести имя племянника не получается.

Всё происходит стремительно: протяжный грохот столкновения, ржание лошадей, тяжёлый толчок руки — и болезненное падение в бессознательную темноту.

* * *

Натянутые нити в нём глушат все ощущения.

Сиэль открывает непослушные глаза и видит лишь красное марево перед собой.

Через миг чувствительность подаёт голос — и красное дополняет затаившаяся внутри боль и пронизывающее тепло жидкости под ним. А затем его глаза воспринимают реальность: две фигуры в красном, одна лежащая и вторая — склонённая над ней с чем-то огромным в руках. Окаменелая рука Мадам в его руке и бесконечно много её багровой крови под ним... персона в алом пронзает массивным лезвием искалеченное тело его тётушки — и вместе с лентой её воспоминаний у мальчика в голове расцветают карминные и багряные вспышки. Вспышки того, что он однажды уже видел наяву, а на губах рождается имя «Грелль Сатклифф».

— Я знаю тебя, — медленно произносит Сиэль, а голос его звучит как раскат грома в замороженной странным гостем сумятице из переплетения лошадей, карет и людей. — Я тебя видел. Это было в Англии. Почему здесь... почему вспять...

Он пустым взглядом впивается в безжизненное и безмятежное лицо Мадам Рэд.

— Я тебя впервые вижу, малец, — изумлённо и раздражённо в одночасье отвечают ему. — Но я точно знаю, что твоё имя мгновение назад значилось в моём списке. А теперь его нет... Такого на моей практике ещё не бывало. Вот тебе и повышение квалификации в Германии!..

Сиэлю чудится, что за его спиной должен кто-то стоять.

Он медленно оборачивается, чтобы никого не обнаружить.

Нити внутри него расходятся в стороны и занимают произвольные позиции.

Почти оконченный канат разрушается.

* * *

Сливово-золотистый закат, пепельный гроб и ворохи огненных ликорисов.

Боль, такая глубокая, но не острая, будто старые раны вскрылись вспять.

Фигура, неподвижно стоящая за спиной и наблюдающая за ним.

И болезненно-тоскливые слова _«Всегда любима мной, Мадам Рэд»._

Всё это уже присутствовало в его жизни когда-то давно.

Однако совершенно точно не в Германии.

И не с Дидрихом за левым плечом.

* * *

Нити до сих пор хранят свою главную тайну — кто именно стоит за их созданием — но во всём остальном доверие их и подчинение Сиэлю настолько велико, что слова и мысли об Англии, королеве Виктории и размышления о преступном мире для них ничего не значат.

Сиэль дни напролёт проводит в библиотеке, оценив сполна истинный смысл фразы «островок умиротворения»: здесь, в нерушимой тишине и мягкой тьме, в визуальном безвременье, ему кажется, что ничто не менялось.

Верится, что новая смерть не вторгалась в его жизнь.

Но в конце концов иллюзия не имеет длительной силы — и мальчик позволяет себе утонуть в горе вместе со стихотворением «Ворон». Строки _«день ужасный, что Декабрь принёс ненастный», «унесла любовь, удачу и счастливые года этим словом "Никогда"»_ и _«моя душа из тени, что колышется всегда, не взлетит уж никогда»_ впиваются в него копьями, распарывая новые скрытые шрамы.

Боль физически ощутима, и Сиэль пытается избавиться от неё, судорожно перенося свои ощущения на бумагу словами и красками. Его действия ничего не проясняют и ни капли не помогают.

Нити вьются и соприкасаются с реальностью, выдавая тысячи подобных текущему образов, в которых неизменно присутствует размытое чёрное пятно — силуэт позабытого человека.

* * *

Вскоре после похорон Сиэль сильно заболевает.

Его лихорадит, дышать становится чрезмерно трудно, а нити, теперь не совсем ему подконтрольные, шевелятся и сплетаются как сами того желают. И когда мальчик всерьёз думает, что вот-вот последует дорогой своих погибших родных, нити неожиданно складываются в канат, а с другой его стороны, невидимой, будто кто-то намеренно перетягивает на себя его болезнь — и предсмертный приступ проходит, когда на том конце обрывается чьё-то дыхание.

Сиэль ощущает свою смерть в полной мере.

Но всё-таки остаётся жив.

* * *

Сиэль сильно перепуган тем, что кто-то — он убеждён в этом — умер вместо него, поэтому прекращает всякий сознательный контакт с нитями. Они же, рассыпавшись вспять из каната сразу после своевольного фортеля, постоянно напоминают о себе и провоцируют.

Однако мальчик успешно игнорирует их попытки, подавляя и глобальные вопросы, и, собственно, наличие узелка внутри в течение последующих двух лет. Он готов продолжать в том же духе, однако...

Сиэль вновь ощущает признаки приближающейся болезни. И он уверен, что сценарий повторится и в этот раз.

Сиэль намерен помешать этому или по меньшей мере узнать истину.

* * *

— Мне нужно попасть в Англию.

Дидрих отрицательно качает головой и решительно отрезает:

— Невозможно.

Сиэль подходит к нему и берёт руку дяди в свои.

— Дидрих, я знаю... нет, я понимаю, что ты хочешь меня защитить. И это неоценимо для меня, правда. Всё то, что ты сделал для меня, это бесконечное добро и любовь. Порой родители не оказывают такую поддержку своим детям, какую оказал мне ты. Но тот вопрос, о котором я говорил несколько лет назад, он всё ещё без ответов... и это доводит меня до безумия. Только в Англии я могу найти жизненно необходимое. И то, о чём я прошу сейчас, может показаться тебе более сложным, чем та ноша, которую ты взвалил на себя пять лет назад. Но прошу, сделай это, Дидрих.

Мужчина сильно хмурится — и Сиэль замечает глубокую морщину, прорезавшую его лоб.

— Дружище, ты самое дорогое, что у меня осталось. А если совершенно откровенно, ты единственная ценность моей жизни. И мне будет нестерпимо больно тебя потерять. Но если для тебя это жизненно важно... не смею препятствовать.

Сиэль крепко сжимает руку Дидриха, а затем, не сдержавшись, обнимает его, пытаясь выразить всю глубину своей благодарности и любви.

Подозревая, что такой возможности больше не представится.

* * *

— Здравствуйте, граф, — встречает Сиэля с порога голос Гробовщика. — Я ожидал вашего визита.

Эти слова, вкупе с металлическим ореолом, усеянным кислотно-зелёными росчерками, вокруг фигуры в балахоне, окончательно подтверждают догадки мальчика о том, что он пришёл по нужному адресу.

Получив разрешение на посещение Англии, Сиэль, во время поездки Дидриха к королеве Виктории, уже без разрешения и уведомления совершает собственную вылазку. Руководствуется он исключительно надеждой о том, что Гробовщик всегда был не только лишь информатором по преступному миру для его отца, а персоной, владеющей разного рода знаниями, в том числе и критически важными для самого Сиэля.

— Доброго времени суток, Гробовщик, — кивает граф. — Возможно, ты даже в курсе, по какой причине я здесь?

Серебристый пожимает плечами и начинает загибать пальцы:

— Ко мне, как правило, приходят с тремя вопросами: смерть, информация и память. Пожалуй, вам следует самостоятельно выбрать нужную категорию.

— Память, Гробовщик.

— Что ж, внимательно слушаю, граф.

Серебристый уделяет внимание чаю, который оставил по прибытию графа, и одним красноречивым жестом предлагает своему гостю разделить чаепитие, но мальчик молча качает головой.

Сиэль пристально смотрит на жнеца — и вопрос звучит прежде, чем он успевает его до конца осмыслить, будто он говорит это не впервые:

— Какова цена услуги?

Серебристый изумлённо вскрикивает:

— Что вы, граф! Какая плата... В память о вашем отце помогу, чем смогу. Абсолютно безвозмездно.

Сиэль смотрит на собеседника с неприкрытым изумлением, но всё-таки подавляет своё любопытство: пока его рассудок не запятнан присутствием лихорадки, необходимо сосредоточиться на одном-единственном вопросе.

— Итак, возвращаясь, собственно, к цели моего присутствия здесь, — ровно произносит Сиэль. — Мои воспоминания явно кто-то подкорректировал. Кто, каким образом и зачем — не ведаю. Но узнать должен. Что можно предпринять?

— Существует два доступных мне метода возврата воспоминаний, — задумчиво произносит Гробовщик. — И дееспособность одного из них зависит от силы воздействия на вашу память. А второй справится со своей задачей гарантированно, хотя и требует определённых жертв. Однако оба способа болезненны. Вы готовы, граф?

— Я давно боли не боюсь, — твёрдо отвечает Сиэль. — Приступим.

...Просмотр плёнки графа показывает, что изменения касаются не только его персонального восприятия, но и непосредственно самих кадров: тот, кого Сиэль желает разглядеть и вспомнить, высечен всё тем же бесформенным аспидным силуэтом на каждом эпизоде, в котором является действующим лицом.

Что ж, Сиэль этого ожидает и готов к неудаче.

— Вот как... — отстранённо роняет он, зажимая руку в месте медленно исчезающего надреза и отставляя в сторону мензурку с регенерирующим отваром, который ему пришлось принять, поскольку он весь был в порезах. — Перед тем, как мы обсудим второй метод восстановления воспоминаний, могу попросить — в память об отце — о дополнительной услуге?

Гробовщик медленно и заинтригованно кивает, а Сиэль одним решительно-размашистым движением протягивает ему письмо, точно боится передумать и близок к тому, чтобы порвать своё послание на клочки вместе с безумной затеей.

Письмо гласит о том, что Сиэль отправляется на поиски ответов, но беспокоиться не следует: он знает, куда идёт. Послание мальчика наполнено искренним извинениями, бесконечными утешениями, словами невыразимой благодарности и всепоглощающей любви. Мальчик желает своему адресату найти личные ответы и истинное счастье тоже. И умоляет помнить, что Дидрих в его сердце навсегда.

(Сиэль отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что поступает в крайней степени эгоистично, скверно и бессердечно по отношению к человеку, который не заслуживает и доли подобного обращения. Но если бы он позволил себе изводить Дидриха неотступно шагающей по его следам смертью и однажды умереть на его глазах, это было бы и вовсе бездушно.)

— Я передам Дидриху письмо, когда он прийдёт ко мне по следам вашей записки, — серьёзно кивает серебристый. — Если желаете, я могу подкорректировать Плёнку вашего дяди. Дабы снять его боль...

— Нет, — холодно прерывает жнеца Сиэль. — Никто не вправе лишать людей боли, которая необходима им для создания собственного счастья.

— Как пожелаете, граф.

— Да, я так желаю, — категорично заявляет Сиэль и уточняет: — Так каков гарантированный метод?..

Гробовщик неспешно отпивает глоток чая, с вызовом-вопросом смотрит в глаза графа и с воистину философским спокойствием даёт исчерпывающий ответ на озвученный вопрос.

Что ж, это Сиэль ожидает тоже. 

* * *

Решиться шагнуть в чернильную синь Темзы оказывается несравненно проще, чем убедить подсознание, что стоит лишь принять ледяную бездну — и муки прекратятся. Когда рефлекторная нужда вдохнуть всё же побеждает и лёгкие делают свой последний рывок — внутри просыпается ожесточённая борьба нитей со стихией. И, пока противостояние длится, Сиэль с ошеломлением ощущает поступающий в него кислород.

А затем каким-то образом попадает в свой родной сад и... наконец видит забытого человека.

И это вовсе не человек.

Багровые глаза глядят на него в упор — и в разум Сиэля тяжёлым эхом впечатываются слова:

_«Ты забудешь меня, как только мы встретим Мадам Рэд. Забудешь обо мне в своей жизни. Меня попросту не было. Спас тебя Скотланд-Ярд, который вовремя вышел на след убийств. Но к ним с этим вопросом ты не обратишься. О родителях ты будешь вспоминать как о прекрасных людях, с теплотой и любовью, но не преследовать месть за их смерть и за что бы то ни было ещё. Ты проживёшь свою жизнь так, как велит тебе твоё сердце, но вдали от Британии. Вдали от Королевы и её наследников, а также — от любых политических и детективных интриг. Ты уедешь со своей тётей из Британии. И никогда сюда не вернёшься. Ты никогда не вспомнишь обо мне, Сиэль»._

Хаотические бесконечные кадры — чёткие и полупрозрачные — вьются из Сиэля — и мальчик видит, как...

_...его тело покоится у едва тлеющего золотисто-рдяными углями камина._

_...его тело распластано у лестницы с ярким глобусом около выгнутой руки._

_...его тело утопает в постели и освещено отблесками заходящего солнца._

_...его тело лежит на руках у демона и испускает последний натужный вздох._

Человеческое существование Сиэля обрывается в тот момент, когда нити сдают позиции перед натиском вод, а Лента Жизни закольцовывается и возвращается в его тело без малейшей возможности быть оконченной.

И когда мальчик обнаруживает, что ему совершенно необязательно дышать, Лента Жизни сталкивается с мистическим узлом, который разворачивает лютую войну против происходящего превращения в жнеца. Перекрестье двух полюсов — демонического и шинигами — порождают нестерпимую боль: кровь будто иссыхает, кости ломаются, а тело сгорает заживо.

А затем Сиэль безграничной яростью на демона выталкивает все нити наружу — и агония завершается касанием волны пламени к его глазам.

Из-за спины Сиэля выплывают несколько массивных фиолетовых люминесцентных цепей.

Однако Сиэль думает только о том, что, пожалуй, ему не следовало вспоминать.


	9. Под руинами

— Кажется, теперь моя очередь говорить, что я тебя уже видел.

Сиэль перемещает внимание с шевелящихся в непредсказуемой манере цепей на алого жнеца и спешит скрестить руки. Грелль Сатклифф смотрит на мальчика прищуренным взглядом. Сиэль смотрит на шинигами — напротив, широко раскрытыми глазами — и много нехорошего из глубин разбуженной памяти поднимается вспять. Но лишний гнев ему сейчас совершенно ни к чему, поэтому, усилием воли, он отсекает все видения прочь нейтрально-безэмоциональным ответом:

— Да, похоже на то.

— Итак, как я вижу, смерть тебя таки не обошла стороной. Решил самостоятельно добавить своё имя в список... Сиэль Фантомхайв?

— Либо я сам, либо окружающие обстоятельства, — нарочито спокойно отвечает Сиэль. — Предпочитаю оказывать влияние, а не оказываться под его воздействием.

— Пневмония, — понимающе кивает головой жнец, мимолётно скользнув глазами по строке в своей книге.

Они оба молчат, а затем Грелль аналогично скрещивает руки и прищуривает глаза ещё сильнее.

— Ты знал, что тебя ожидает после твоего... действия, — безапелляционно заявляет Грелль, и это утверждение звучит без капли осуждения.

— Знал, — просто соглашается Сиэль.

— И был готов к такой огромной ноше?

— Такой сопутствующий ущерб для меня был допустим.

— Что-то явно пошло не так, — а вот теперь голос алого сочится укоризной и обвинением, — и твой сопутствующий ущерб куда более серьёзный, чем ты способен представить.

Сиэль непонимающе смотрит на недовольного жнеца.

— Твои фиолетовые глаза прямо таки кричат всему потустороннему миру, что жнец из тебя не вышел. Что из тебя вышло — загадка та ещё, — импульсивно вскрикивает Сатклифф. — Малец, почему с тобой вечно какие-то проблемы? Сперва твоё имя растворяется в моём списке прямо на глазах, затем появляется во второй раз, чтобы вновь исчезнуть — хотя тогда, сгорая от болезни, ты точно должен был умереть... А теперь вот тебе раз — передо мной неведомое создание! Неужели ты не мог умереть спокойно, как полагается? Или хотя бы переродиться без осложнений?

Грелль Сатклифф обеспокоенно заглядывает в свой послужной список, отчаянно вздыхает и говорит:

— Подъём, хватит тут рассиживаться, малец. У меня мало времени и большое дело, касающееся тебя. Искренне надеюсь, что масштабы твоего сопутствующего ущерба окажутся меньше, чем значение твоей первоначальной цели. Ибо моя головная боль обещает быть воистину столь огромной, что урон от неё ничто не компенсирует.

_*** * *** _

Как оказалось, процесс превращения людей в шинигами был запущен в незапамятные времена и неизвестно кем, возведённый в автоматическую мутацию, активируемую исключительно двумя слагаемыми: специфической мыслью-намерением и воздействием гибели.

Жнецы не владели ни информацией, ни даже догадками о том, как именно работает превращение. Тем не менее, повлиять на него пытались несколько десятилетий подряд, внедряя различные факторы в нужные условия. Шинигами рьяно стремились разработать хотя бы минимальный отборочный механизм с целью контроля ситуации, а также — отсеивания непригодных кандидатов.

Среди методов были как вполне нейтральные, так и откровенно мерзкие.

Группы исследователей наблюдали за условиями суицида и фиксировали закономерности, черпая информацию из прямого источника — новообращённых жнецов; изучали происхождение, прошлое и мышление людей, решивших, что жизнь им не нужна; наблюдали, как влияет возраст, сумасшествие, наличие болезней и инвалидности, касающейся отсутствия внешних органов.

Как показали все до единого наблюдения по всему миру, разные обстоятельства смерти, любой пол и возраст, происхождение, прошлое и мышление подходили для мутации. Или же мутация подходила им.

В случае болезни или инвалидности, сразу после обращения человек исцелялся, сколь сложным ни оказывался случай. Прецедент становления шинигами пришёл из шестнадцатого века: тогда девочка семи лет пополнила ряды Богов Смерти. Бесчисленные жнецы, бывшие в преклонном возрасте в их человеческой жизни, появились впервые в настолько далёкие времена, что фиксация даты первого такого явления даже не нашлась.

Подобные случаи доказали в очередной — лишний — раз, что смерть не знает никаких преград, точно как и понятия понятия дискриминация.

Тем не менее, для шинигами это являлось отсутствием ограничительной функции.

Жнецы намерены были её внедрить и не останавливались, перейдя от наблюдения к действию.

Вмешиваясь в предсмертные минуты нужной категории людей, жнецы помогали умереть человеку при содействии чужих рук, но преследуемый результат отсутствовал: это показало, что мысль о суициде куда прочнее, чем сам его факт, поэтому насильственная смерть, причинённая со стороны, ничего уже не могла изменить.

Затем шинигами изучали те ситуации, когда человек жертвовал собой ради кого-то с чётким осознанием, что он причиняет себе не бессмысленный суицид, а суицид во имя жизни ближнего. Но даже так, самоубийство оставалось самоубийством с последующими неукоснительными последствиями.

Применялось даже воздействие на Ленту Жизни непосредственно во время мутации: вырезались эпизоды причинённой самолично смерти, включительно с фрагментами, когда такая мысль зарождалась и развивалась. Однако процесс превращения всё ещё происходил беспрепятственно.

Отряды жнецов, одержимых своей пламенной идеей, пришли к тяжёлому решению и обратились за помощью к своим заклятым врагам, пообещав взамен доступ к архивам душ, чтобы упростить их поиски потенциальных контракторов. Впрочем, шинигами в тот безумный период были готовы преподнести дюжины и дюжины душ на блюдечке, стоило только выдвинуть такое условие.

Итак, от представителей Преисподней требовалась коррекция мыслей: внушались суицидальные мотивы людям, не склонным к такого рода поступкам, а ещё бесследно стиралось осознание самоубийства при его наличии.

Ни при первом, ни при втором методе жнецы не приблизились к успеху.

Испробовав всё то, на что хватило воображения и ресурсов, Боги Смерти перешли к экспериментам непосредственно на своей расе. И, поскольку вмешиваться в жизни людей на своё усмотрение в ту пору открытий шинигами временно имели безусловное право, вредить своим соплеменникам они всё же не могли.

По этой причине Богам Смерти требовалось прямое разрешение от каждого потенциального испытуемого. Следовательно, неприкосновенность утрачивали лишь новые шинигами, заявившие, что они не желают продолжать жить.

В действие вступил первый и самый очевидный метод: применение Косы Смерти. Если использовалось несколько инструментов одновременно и с достаточной для препятствования регенерации скоростью, это наконец давало нужный результат. Однако метод являлся нелицеприятным и негуманным, потому его вскоре запретили.

Имело место возвращение к манипуляциям с воспоминаниями, а точнее, их подмене. В этом исследовании принимал участие Гробовщик, будучи инициатором указанной идеи. И, когда несколько решающих эпизодов меняли таким образом, будто это был не суицид, а просто смерть — жнец умирал окончательно.

Конкретный набор рун, нанесённый волшебниками, который в итоге хранился за семью печатями, тоже оказался губительным.

Среди всего прочего, было сделано самое страшное и жуткое открытие: определённая доза крови демонов вызывала смерть у шинигами.

Окончательно выяснив, что Боги Смерти вполне себе смертны, чрезмерно любопытная группа шинигами взглянула наконец на объект своих усилий со стороны и задалась новым, вполне закономерным вопросом: если и применять полученные данные, то в каких случаях? Какие критерии того отбора, который был исходной целью?

Но вовремя критерии продуманы не были, как и не найдено их было позже, что вызвало у шинигами раздражение, разочарование и даже стыд, в котором, впрочем, они себе признаваться не желали. В итоге все эффективные методы для отбора жнецов оказались неконтролируемым оружием, которое единогласно решили спрятать и использовать только лишь в чрезвычайных ситуациях.

**_* * *_ **

Уильям Ти Спирс скептически-брезгливо взирает на подростка с магнетическими фиолетовыми глазами и задаётся несколькими вопросами.

Первый: какого дьявола?!

Второй: каким образом человек, заключивший сделку с демоном, умудрился свести счёты с жизнью на свой манер? Либо демон абсолютно несостоявшийся, либо человек этот крайне незауряден.

Третий: неужели это и впрямь те нужные критерий и случай, когда отступить от своих принципов и прибегнуть к действиям из разряда чрезвычайных — вещь обоснованная?

Начальник департамента «Несущие Смерть» подробно изучил досье, предоставленное Греллем Сатклиффом, и увиденное его не порадовало и совсем не сподвигло к уточняющим вопросам в сторону мальчишки.

В нём живёт немаленькая демоническая сила, и этот факт уже свидетельствует о неперекрываемом негативе. Разумеется, как минимум полноценным жнецом это диковинное создание быть не может. Как максимум, мальчишка является реальной угрозой расе Богов Смерти.

Сиэль целиком и полностью осознаёт звучащий вердикт, хотя он и звенит отдельными буквами в ушах разрозненно и расплывчато. Он понимает: его намереваются, как выразился жнец в чёрном, «нейтрализовать ради блага большинства», но боль прошлого настолько велика, что это совершенно не трогает и, более того, вызывает тягучее предвкушение.

Хочется избавиться от огромной тяжести. До безумия сильно.

Сиэль полусознательно кивает, чем ввергает Уильяма Ти Спирса в ступор: тот надеется — и искренне ожидает — на сопротивление, которое должно погасить его чувство вины и отвращение к самому себе.

Тем не менее, мальчик покорно принимает багровую горькую жижу и позволяет нанести на себя формулу смерти, что не приносит ожидаемого и однозначного результата.

А тем временем цепи за спиной разворачиваются, настораживаются и занимают оборонные предупредительные позиции, явно невидимые для жнецов, как уже установил Сиэль.

До применения на мальчике Кос Смерти дело дойти не успевает: уже на моменте с попыткой вмешаться в Ленту Жизни Сиэль окончательно утрачивает последнюю ниточку связи с цепями. И ничто, даже проверенный жест скрещенных рук как способ подавления их порывов, не в силах сдерживать натиск необузданной энергии.

Цепи настигают самую ближайшую цель — случайных наблюдателей, жнецов-стажёров. И удары насквозь оказываются последним, что они испытывают в своём посмертном существовании.

На фоне звучит истерическое «Что это такое?!» искажённым голосом Грелля Сатклиффа, а Уильям Ти Спирс бледнеет и делает шаг назад.

Сиэль быстро оценивает масштабы происходящего и понимает, что основная функция, заложенная в цепи — его защита — в апогее своего действия и утихать совершенно точно не собирается. Цепи вьются, беспокоятся, рассекают воздух и рыщут в поисках следующих жертв.

— Настоятельно советую забыть о расе шинигами и не беспокоить нас, — твёрдо произносит начальник лондонского департамента «Несущие Смерть», чудом почуяв опасность рядом и успев уклониться. — Никогда.

— Настоятельно рекомендую убираться отсюда. Немедленно. Ибо вы рискуете тем, что вас больше никто и никогда не побеспокоит, — заключает Сиэль, прослеживая огромную трещину в стене от мощного удара и скользя взглядом по окровавленным прошитым насквозь телам.

Сиэль Фантомхайв, сам того не желая, дополнил список смертельных факторов для жнецов, в очередной раз доказав, что даже смерть возможно обмануть.

_*** * *** _

Семья Фантомхайвов обосновалась на окраине Лондона, в непосредственной близости от леса. И, несмотря на то, что у такого расположения имелись свои безусловные преимущества, существовал как минимум один изъян: страсть маленького Сиэля к прогулкам в самой чаще дикой природы.

Рэйчел Фантомхайв без устали повторяла сыну, что ему не следует ходить в лес, ведь это в высшей степени опасно. Однако мальчик ничего не мог поделать — лес тянул его к себе мистической силой.

Без пряной зелени Сиэль чувствовал себя некомфортно, а вот в лесу, вопреки словам матери, не только не ощущал угрозы, а и мог с уверенностью сказать, что находился в абсолютной безопасности.

Отец на диковинную страсть сына не высказывал никаких предосторожностей и запретов, лишь улыбался загадочно и едва уловимо, становясь свидетелем воспитательных бесед матери с ребёнком.

И понимающая улыбка отца была для Сиэля поддержкой и подтверждением, что всё в порядке, это нормально — видеть то, что видел мальчик.

Сперва он полагал, что все способны узреть те магические признаки, которые он рассматривал так тщательно. Думал, что это обыденная вещь, потому и не уточнял и не задавал вопросов. Но позже совершенно очевидным стало, что как минимум его мать не имела доступа к глубинному.

Иначе почему она боялась?

Тем не менее, горькое открытие не мотивировало его к откровенным беседам с родными: мальчик продолжал воспринимать все до единой черты и признаки, сколь диковинными они ни были, само собой разумеющимися.

Каковы бы ни были полученные ответы, они не повлияли бы на его позицию.

Витиеватые сияющие узоры и знаки, хаотические пятна света, полупрозрачные эфемерные тонкие нити и широкие люминесцентные ленты, полихромные слова на латыни и неизвестных языках — всё это окружало мальчика, всё это он впитывал и запоминал.

И он никогда не возвращался прежним — лес неизменно менял его.

Взгляд становился глубоко задумчивым, вид крайне отстранённым, а сам Сиэль далёким от реалий его бытия. Он понимал, что в течение всей жизни его будут окружать подобные явления, а потому необходимо придумать, как с ними контактировать при максимальной осведомлённости.

...Сиэль лежит посреди ворохов пряных листьев, свободно раскинув руки и рассеянно глядя в глубины на удивление безмятежного неба оттенка аквамарина. Отпечатков, следов и отметин мистического происхождения значительно больше вокруг, чем в былые времена. Мальчик помнит в деталях каждое старое присутствие магии и совершенно ясно знает, что слова для призыва, персональные слова, высеченные глубоким фиолетовым, он нашёл именно здесь и унёс вместе с собой в качестве оружия.

И это оружие ему и впрямь пришлось применить однажды.

Это был первый шаг Сиэля в контакте с окружающей магией при осведомлённости. А следующие шаги, очевидно, гораздо сложнее, исходя из текущих его ресурсов.

Сиэль обнаруживает, что теперь с лёгкостью может просмотреть любой кадр своего прошлого, какой бы жизни он ни принадлежал, всего лишь вспомнив целевой эпизод и мысленно вызвав его.

И особое внимание он уделяет моменту с внушением от Себастьяна, максимально абстрагировавшись от злости и расстройства и пытаясь постичь, как именно этот навык действует.

Сиэль смотрит на беспокойные цепи немигающим взглядом.

То, что сила, заключённая в них, едва ли знает предел, для него очевидно, однако не совсем понятны два пункта: почему эта сила столь велика и как эту силу подчинить или — хотя бы — если о контроле речи нет, корректировать.

Предприняв попытку притянуть цепи ближе к себе руками, граф добивается лишь того, что они шевелятся под ним быстрее раза в три. Попробовав воздействовать мысленно, Сиэль с изумлением обнаруживает, что цепи планомерно поглощают-впитывают все до единой магической черты в округе.

Мальчик завороженно наблюдает за действиями строптивых, своенравных цепей, пока его не отвлекает ещё одна, новая цепь, вырастающая звено за звеном на глазах и сопровождающаяся бездной страха, паники и холода, молнией рассекая его голову.

На повестке дня у Сиэля ровным счётом никаких дел, — ни задач, ни целей, — кроме бесконечного просмотра кадров пережитого и изучения потенциала многочисленных магических союзников фиолетового спектра, поэтому он отдаёт безусловное предпочтение проникновенному зову на грани отчаяния.

Мальчик уверенно касается новой цепи и притягивает её к себе. Цепь плотно обвивает руку Сиэля, парализуя плотным полотном из первобытной эмоции страха. Сиэль чувствует, как растворяется в жуткой атмосфере без остатка.

Да, Сиэль никогда не возвращался прежним — лес неизменно менял его.

Однако в этот раз Сиэль преобразил лес: лишённый отпечатков магии, он уже был иным.

_*** * *** _

Ребёнок перед ним — десятилетний Сиэль собственной персоной — заставляет растеряться на миг. Пожелав переместиться в эту реальность без ущерба для локального Сиэля, мальчик появляется в качестве проекции, а не присутствует в нужном месте через физическое тело очередной версии себя. И, как он успевает убедиться в течение двух следующих мгновений (одно — беглый взгляд прямо в пылающие глаза демона, хотя это и грозит проявить колоссальную силу эмоций, второе — встреча глазами с ребёнком напротив), он виден исключительно маленькому Сиэлю.

Мальчик не совсем отдаёт себе отчёт, зачем он шагнул в свою личную Преисподнюю добровольно, прекрасно зная заранее, куда направляется, но подспудно признаётся себе, что увидеть Себастьяна — уже достаточно.

Сиэль оценивает обстановку и, сложив дважды два, приходит к выводу, что демон выбрал в этот раз последние моменты его трагической человеческой жизни. Оказать помощь в безболезненности гибели для этого ребёнка — этого будет, пожалуй, предостаточно.

— Ты кто?.. — доносится едва слышный шёпот, но Сиэль прикладывает палец к губам и поспешно оглядывается, проверяя, не привлечено ли ненужное внимание. Удостоверившись, что сборище обезумевших глубоко увлечено адскими песнопениями, а сам демон, которого они чествуют, творит покров сокрушительной магии, Сиэль опускается на колени и протягивает руку раскрытой ладонью к одичалому существу.

— Я — это ты, — без прикрас говорит мальчик, не в состоянии лгать в данный момент. Невзирая на ситуацию, несколько раз пережитую, атмосфера бесконечных мучений, боли и отчаяния ощущается так же остро, как и впервые, и он машинально передёргивает плечами в попытке избавиться от чувства безнадёжности. — И я не причиню тебе вреда. Клянусь. Прошу тебя ничего не говорить и ограничиться кивками. Они не должны тебя услышать. Договорились?

Мальчик осторожно кивает, но руки держит при себе, с опаской косясь на прибывшего из ниоткуда.

Сиэль задействует то, что должно расположить к нему гарантированно.

— Помнишь, как ты часто уходил ото всех в лес, чтобы побыть наедине с самим собой? И там ты находил волшебство в чистом виде... чары были повсюду, манили тебя и дразнили, а ты размышлял, как их использовать.

Скрещенные руки мальчика невольно опускаются, а глаза мерцают изумлением и каплей надежды.

— Да, я знаю это всё, поскольку я — ты в будущем. И, поверь, дружище, ты научишься справляться с магией и использовать её. Однако для того, чтобы мы с тобой вместе открыли восхитительные возможности потустороннего, я должен помочь тебе. Ты мне веришь, Сиэль?

Мальчик кивает без капли сомнения и бесстрашно протягивает руку своему союзнику.

— Мы с тобой перешагнём через это, забудем, как страшный сон, с высоко поднятой головой и твёрдой уверенностью вступим в новую эпоху нашей жизни, — Сиэль чувствует себя точно демон-искуситель, заключающий договор на изначально фальшивых условиях. Он мерзок самому себе, но всё же принимает и легонько сжимает озябшую ладошку, опрометчиво доверившуюся ему. Этот ребёнок должен умереть — _он_ должен умереть — но это нисколько ему не помогает, когда он создаёт мысль-внушение и внедряет её в рассудок крошечной копии самого себя надломленным голосом: — _И, когда за тобой придут, ты не будешь паниковать и бояться. Тебе не будет больно, когда тебя пронзят клинком. Ты до самого конца будешь видеть своё прекрасное будущее. Таким, каким всегда представлял: королевские путы тебя не коснулись и никогда не коснутся; ты владеешь собственным бизнесом, даря детям безоблачное и радужное детство при помощи игрушек и сладостей; ты путешествуешь по миру и открываешь всё новые и новые возможности магии; вечера твои наполнены чудесной музыкой и литературой. Ты до самого конца будешь видеть своё прекрасное будущее. Так будет лучше, Сиэль._

Внушение — экспериментальный ход в исследовании потенциала магических способностей: Сиэль предполагает, что, поскольку его персональные мистические способности частично порождены магией Себастьяна, им должны быть присущи схожие функции и свойства.

Судя по глубоко умиротворённому личику напротив, с мечтательным взглядом и радостной улыбкой, догадка верна. И тот факт, что ребёнка волокут на алтарь как жертву, а он не высказывает сопротивления, свидетельствует ещё о том, что прочность применённого внушения не подвергается оспорению.

Сиэль не может смотреть на ребёнка, с которым так отвратительно поступил. Ему больно. На Себастьяна смотреть тоже больно, однако эту муку, в отличие от первой, можно заглушить подавляемой до сих пор яростью. Поэтому мальчик пристально смотрит на своего бывшего демона и гадает, каковы будут его следующие действия.

Похоже на то, что Себастьян изменил свою тактику и решил влиять на желанную душу непосредственно с момента контракта. Пойти проторенной дорожкой, повторив годы их альянса, а, возможно, наоборот, съесть душу прямо здесь, в момент её разлома.

Прикипевший к мальчику взгляд явно говорит о том, что Себастьян с нетерпением ожидает призыва. Но Сиэль ведь знает: призыва не будет, ждать нечего. А ещё он догадывается о невозможности избежать столкновения (хотя он тайно надеется на лёгкий исход: демон поглотит нужную ему душу и уйдёт восвояси). И впрямь — демон замораживает всех окружающих в последний миг.

«Поинтересоваться здоровьем желает, как мило с его стороны», — Сиэль со вздохом принимает решение принять участие в беседе, сценарий которой даже приблизительно предугадать не может. При этом он не желает показывать себя истинного.

По нескольким причинам, одной из которых являются его диковинные цепи.

Слияние с маленьким Сиэлем — дело лишь одной чётко сформулированной мысли.

— Сиэль?..

Себастьян смотрит на Сиэля такими глазами, будто готов упасть на колени и начать молиться.

Мальчик прячет обескураженность за полуприкрытыми глазами и выстраивает вокруг себя оборону — скрещенные руки и безразличие. Эти элементы призваны сдержать лишние слова и эмоции, которые возрастают в его теле параллельно времени, уделённому гипнотическим порфирным глазам.

Их тепло, однако, подкреплённое необычайно ласковым голосом, испытывает прочность барьера Сиэля. И он решает рассказать свою историю, ровно и спокойно, точно усвоенный урок.

Он не до конца понимает, зачем, но в глубине души догадывается, что ему необходимо высказаться Себастьяну. И быть услышанным.

Повествование его охватывает самые главные события — без подробностей, которые так и просятся наружу — и наполнено небрежными ремарками, однако Сиэль всё же бессознательно допускает больше серьёзности и задумчивости, чем следует, поэтому решает спасти ситуацию грубым манёвром.

— А как ты хочешь, чтоб он умер? Спокойно или в ужасе? Какая душа тебе по вкусу?

Себастьян отвечает взглядом, полным смесью из неверия, шока и сожаления.

— Ты действительно считаешь, что я хочу поглотить твою душу?

Разум не сразу принимает слова, что поглощение души Сиэля — не его цель.

Мальчик в недоумении: зачем тогда демон его преследует?

— Сиэль, — тихо произносит Себастьян. — Ты ведь помнишь ночь семнадцатого января тысяча восемьсот девяностого года?

Разумеется, он прекрасно помнит эту ночь.

Ночь, когда он окончательно сломался и принял фатальное решение.

Себастьян спрашивает, почему он так категорично поступил и сжёг все мосты.

А Сиэль, совсем не так уверенно, как ему хотелось бы, отвечает, что тогда высказался полностью.

Демон, кажется, с долей обиды и ещё большей по масштабам радостью говорит, что ему не дали выразить свои мысли, а их накопилось предостаточно. И эти мысли, выраженные надрывно и импульсивно, выбивают у Сиэля почву из-под ног, а его апатичное выражение лица терпит бесповоротное поражение.

— Ты гордый, бесстрашный, решительный и упрямый. Ты поражал меня своей неординарностью, заставлял меня наблюдать за тобой и… любоваться. Твоя душа бесценна для меня. И поэтому она должна жить.

Сиэль молча, неподвижно стоит, теряя последнюю связь с окружающим миром, когда его касаются полузабытые, но такие родные руки, прошибая импульсом-молнией насквозь. Пока свирепство в душе безжалостно уничтожают, он не находит сил смотреть в глаза Себастьяну и смотреть вообще.

Но глаза распахнуть заставляют пронзительные и поразительно искренне звучащие слова:

— _Ты мне бесконечно дорог, Сиэль._ Вот что ты услышал бы, если бы дал мне шанс.

Ледяной холод возвращается, а вместе с ним поднимает голову обида.

Сиэль предельно чётко видит, как...

_...его тело покоится у едва тлеющего золотисто-рдяными углями камина._

_...его тело распластано у лестницы с ярким глобусом около выгнутой руки._

_...его тело утопает в постели и освещено отблесками заходящего солнца._

_...его тело лежит на руках у демона и испускает последний натужный вздох._

_...его тело бесконечно долго опускается на чернильно-синее дно Темзы._

Демон, который с первого дня их альянса подсознательно стал для него воплощением защиты и безопасности, торжественно поклявшись боронить и беречь, в итоге погрузил Сиэля в персональные круги Ада и обрушил на него массу мучений.

«Это непростительно, — думает Сиэль, а его ярость просыпается, как только в голову приходит ещё одна — более болезненная — мысль: — А ещё более непростительно то, что такие необходимые мне слова не прозвучали раньше».

**_— Я. Не. Верю._ **

Сиэль медленно отстраняется от ошеломлённого демона и успевает заметить возникновение одной цепи за спиной, пока инстинкт не подрывает его на ноги и не гонит от Себастьяна прочь.

Сиэль что-то говорит, не сознавая смысла собственных слов, параллельно спеша к алтарю, внимательно наблюдая за цепью — «Почему только одна?» — и, неожиданно для себя самого, сильно тревожась той мыслью, что если для его цепей уничтожить шинигами не проблема, то едва ли уцелеет демон.

К ужасу Сиэля, цепь, видимо, таки решает проверить догадку своего подопечного, поскольку резко меняет направление и устремляется в сторону Себастьяна — наверняка как к виновнику гнева мальчика. Пока демон даёт обещание, что не остановится, Сиэль принимает одно единственное возможное решение в сложившейся ситуации: вместе с пожеланием удачи Себастьяну, он снимает с ребёнка внушение, а его силу вместе с позаимствованной энергией заморозки Себастьяна направляет на сдерживание цепи, пока его ярость не затихает под атакой острой боли и жуткого вопля.

Сиэль надеется, что при вмешательстве какого-то чуда, его мир померкнет, наконец, в последний раз.


	10. Наблюдения и гипотезы

Сквозь полуоткрытые глаза просачиваются малахитовые и сизые полосы, дополненные глубоким и тяжёлым ароматом свежего воздуха. Абсолютное ничто после смерти вряд ли имеет такой облик — и Сиэль раздосадованно приходит к пониманию, что удача вновь отвернулась от него в действительно важном вопросе.

_«Кажется, последнее присутствие везения ознаменовалось откликнувшимся на зов демоном — и на этом мой лимит исчерпался»._

Сиэль замирает.

Получилось ли? Цепь была совсем близко...

Миг раздумий, когда мальчик приходит к выводу, что Себастьян цел на основе по-прежнему неуёмной агрессии цепей (сразу после погрома в Департаменте Жнецов какое-то время они были безмятежны и не давали о себе знать). И момент, когда он отпускает непонятно откуда взявшуюся бледно-зелёную дымку, полукругом замыкающую сине-фиолетовую массу...

А вслед за этим исступлённость, перенятая от Сиэля и усиленная цепями стократ ослепляет и оглушает мальчика обратной волной и вливается в лес необузданным неистовством, разрушая деревья вокруг.

В апогее вспышки безумства Сиэль закрывает глаза, а открывает их, оказавшись уже в родном саду.

Сиэль бесстрастно смотрит на своё поместье, рассыпающееся в считанные секунды под атакой его сил. Когда руины от его воздействия выглядят более жутко, чем останки обглоданного некогда пламенем поместья, его обволакивает странное, секундное умиротворение:

_«Вот теперь моя жизнь ровно такая, какая была предписана — разрушена до основания»._

С этой мыслью Сиэль бредёт к могилам родителей — и, оказавшись на месте, чувствует, как эфемерная безмятежность лопается и раскалывается пополам, точно стекло. Он обессиленно падает на колени, впивается пальцами в сырую землю и плачет навзрыд.

Ему кажется, что он не сумеет остановиться. Ведь, повторив изначальный ход своего прошлого, он не в силах сделать последующие идентичные шаги: за спиной не раздастся спокойный мягкий голос «Вам пора зайти в помещение, мой лорд, вы можете простудиться». И это понимание придаёт энергию раздраю в его душе.

Теперь ему предстоит сделать ход, а он даже не видит вариантов.

Он совершенно одинок: по-настоящему он был в таком состоянии всего лишь месяц жизни, а теперь он будет один всю свою жизнь.

Он думает, что лучше бы он лежал здесь, где размещена его фиктивная могила.

Сиэль закрывает глаза и обречённо сдаётся под натиском самых мрачных воспоминаний — и мысленно оказывается погребённым под сплошными смертями...

В момент, когда мальчик чувствует, что внутри него нечто неоценимо важное вот-вот рассыпется безвозвратно, то, что удерживало его от помешательства многие годы — его неукротимое желание жить — на перекрёстке сознания и подсознания слабо, но уверенно брезжит сгусток света, голосов и запахов.

Сиэль распахивает глаза: а вот и достоверное подтверждение жизнедеятельности Себастьяна.

Мальчик собирает это осознание по кусочкам и придаёт ему форму щита, блокирует им тьму своего прошлого и поднимается на ноги — любовь к жизни ослепляет тьму безумия.

**_* * *_ **

Безопасная ночная темнота взамен беспощадного водоворота мрака.

И три силуэта, погружённых в чёрное: спящий ребёнок, демон и не-человек.

Сиэль сидит напротив Себастьяна, предупредительно скрытый несколькими щитами против обнаружения (в большей степени для версии себя маленького, чем для демона), и не может отвести от него немигающий взгляд: на уставшем лице написан запутанный мыслительный процесс — и мальчик готов отдать все свои способности, чтоб узнать, о чём именно демон думает.

И отдать ещё больше — несоизмеримо больше — чтобы понять, о чём думает он сам.

 _«Зачем я бросился вслед за Себастьяном в новый виток реальности? Какую цель преследовало моё подсознание?_ — медленно размышляет Сиэль. — _Неужели мы не всё обсудили? Разве моих слов «я не верю» недостаточно и они не должны были стать точкой в непростой теме?»_

Мальчик сжимает кулаки, закрывает глаза и прикусывает губу.

Ответ уже давно маячит на задворках сознания, но до этих самых пор он не мог признаться себе, что действительно поступил неправильно: тогда, зимней ночью тысяча девятьсот девяностого года, когда он озвучил свой монолог — он должен был быть диалогом.

Это удручает, ведь...

Влезть в потенциально смертоносную авантюру со Временем, чтобы взрастить нужную душу, если можно с таким же успехом, ничем не рискуя и утруждаясь гораздо меньше, делать то же самое в настоящем, а не прошлом... уже это, не включая то, что все последующие воплощения не были поглощены... это кажется абсолютно непостижимым.

И теперь, когда всё выглядит иначе и уже совсем неоднозначно, он желает услышать демона. Услышать и даже поверить.

Сиэль открывает глаза и наталкивается на стеклянный взгляд Себастьяна. Его передёргивает: наверное, такие молчаливо кричащие в отчаянии глаза были у него, когда в плену он молил Вселенную о помощи.

Сиэль наконец формулирует свою мысль:

_«Мной движет стремление понять, что движет Себастьяном»._

Мальчик задаётся вопросом, как он может узнать настоящий ответ на этот вопрос.

Пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления и просто попросить просмотреть Ленту Жизни для поиска важных деталей кажется хорошей идеей ровно одну минуту.

А затем Сиэль с неохотой признаётся себе, что в состоянии своей нестабильности не готов к прямому контакту с демоном, а также предполагает недостоверность запечатлённых кадров или же их отсутствие.

Скрытое наблюдение для поиска ответов выглядит способом более трудоёмким и длительным, однако обладает своими преимуществами.

Очевидно, что тот взгляд на Себастьяна, который у него сформирован — он уже сформирован, а потому субъективный. И если он так остро реагирует на проявления всего, что не вкладывается в рамки свойственной его демону изначально беспристрастности, то эта восприимчивость обязательно будет влиять на пользу ложных выводов. Значит, для анализа ему временно нужно отбросить отражение эмоциональной части на себе.

Необходимо достичь неуязвимой беспристрастности.

_«Каким образом?»_

Создать ментальный барьер без участия мистических сил точно не получится. Поэтому Сиэль обращается к ним с работающим как и прежде внутренним зрением: узел, из которого берут начало цепи, соткан из насыщенного фиолетового и яркого зелёного. Фиолетовый — демонический полюс — при касании отзывается всплеском импульсивной энергии, распыляющейся аметистовыми искрами. В ней содержится много элементов хаоса, поэтому такая почва (особенно учитывая поведение цепей на их основе) скорее всего окажется неподходящей или же ненадёжной.

А вот отклик после касания зелёных узлов, подсвеченных жёлтым светом, кажется смутно знакомым. Сиэль перебирает ряд последних ощущений и находит его — накатившее умиротворение-спокойствие после разрушения поместья.

Мальчик думает, что это должно подойти — и вытягивает несколько дюжин зелёных лент, создавая из них полотно и обволакивая себя им, точно куполом.

Сиэль на миг закрывает глаза...

...а открывает их уже будучи индифферентным.

Когда он вновь смотрит в потухшие глаза Себастьяна...

Эмоциональный резонанс отсутствует.

Он просто констатирует тот факт, что демон держит руку на лбу маленького Сиэля и развеивает его ночные кошмары, выглядя предельно расстроенным и подавленным.

Но в сравнении с минутами ранее, отражённого всплеска грусти он почти не чувствует.

_*** * *** _

Себастьян неукоснительно следует данному слову и продолжает вмешательство во время.

Сиэль думает, что нельзя исключать вариант о действиях согласно обещаниям как доведённое до рефлекса приобретение многих лет, когда была допустима только лишь истина.

Однако что ему следует — или хотя бы допустимо и логично — думать о том, что его бывший демон сидит напротив Дидриха в пабе — Сиэль и малейшего понятия не имеет.

На краткий миг от смятения он теряет контроль над возведённым барьером беспристрастности.

Крайне озадаченный и заинтригованный, он располагается между двумя мужчинами невидимым наблюдателем, кладёт голову на сложенные руки и пристально смотрит то на эмоционального и громкого Дидриха, то на задумчивого и мрачного Себастьяна.

Демон практически ничего не говорит: он время от времени рассеянно выпивает немного алкоголя и съедает по несколько ломтиков мяса, будто не замечая, что поглощает, и обретает осмысленный взгляд, только когда слышит вопросительные интонации в голосе собеседника. И, тем не менее, Дидрих своей компанией остаётся более чем доволен.

И всё же эти два человека настолько несовместимы в любых представлениях мира мальчика, что даже к концу беседы Сиэль не может прийти ни к одной здравой мысли об увиденном.

Понятны только две отдельные вещи.

Первая: Дидрих глубоко несчастен.

Вторая: Себастьян может принимать человеческую пищу и напитки.

И, следуя за двумя мужчинами, покидающими Уайтчепел, мальчик размышляет о том, что он не может отдать первенство ни одному из двух открытий, глубоко поразивших его. Никогда не употребляющий пищу Себастьян (в принципе неспособный на такое) и всегда уверенно-самодостаточный (и наверняка довольный жизнью, как минимум до потери друга) Дидрих в его мировоззрении подобны непоколебимым константам вроде закона о сохранении энергии и закона преломления света.

Сиэль думает, что индивидуальные законы для своего персонального мира, все без исключения, отныне являются гипотезами и подлежат пересмотру.

**_* * *_ **

Судя по происходящему, Сиэль приходит к выводу, что Себастьян не предпринимает ровным счётом никаких новых мер, даже минимальных, не говоря о цельной внедрённой тактике.

Сиэль в недоумении: ему некогда повезло иметь дело с сообразительным, креативным и предприимчивым демоном, которого точно нельзя было обвинить в ограниченности. Однако он откровенно не понимает. Не может ведь Себастьян, в самом деле, дублировать все свои действия и при этом ожидать иного результата?

Некоторые моменты, увиденные Сиэлем впервые в силу того, что они физически не могли храниться в памяти его прошлых версий (такие, как, к примеру встреча с Дидрихом, беседы с отцом, ночь в спальне маленького графа) помимо дополнения цельности общей картины наталкивают на некоторые гипотезы.

Первая: Себастьян элементарно не знает, как ему следует влиять на новый виток времени, по этой причине и создаёт черновые варианты, отслеживая и обдумывая уже воплощённые ранее сценарии.

Вторая: Себастьяну скучно, ему осточертела бесконечная жизнь, вот он и развлекается со временем, просматривая уже знакомые, полюбившиеся истории.

Третья: Себастьян создаёт копии прожитых временны́х отрезков, видоизменяя некоторые события, чтобы, скорректировав незначительное, не влияющее на конечный результат, доказать истинность озвученных накануне слов.

Четвёртая: Себастьян, возможно, ничего и не доказывает всеми правдами и неправдами, а только лишь желает показать Сиэлю (ведь, разумеется, не может демон не рассчитать вероятность слежки за ним), как всё происходило на самом деле — что было там, за кулисами.

Но Сиэль думает, что четвёртое допущение до сих пор слишком идеализировано и не особо жизнеспособно (и с ментальным куполом из сил шинигами склоняться к таким мыслям значительно проще) — собственно, поэтому оно занимает последнюю позицию. И при лучшем раскладе, если бы Сиэль договорился со своим разумом, что на данную гипотезу следует наложить табу по причине утопичности, её и вовсе не было бы в перечне.

_*** * *** _

Первое время Сиэль предупредительно сохраняет приличную дистанцию и почти неотрывно наблюдает за событиями, но не всегда видит. Он опасается нрава цепей и рассчитывает на запас времени, обеспеченный расстоянием между ним и действующими лицами, который может потребоваться ему для подавления мятежного восстания.

Наблюдать за материальными дорогими сердцу людьми и собой маленьким — невыразимо горько, и никакой щит не в силах нейтрализовать то, что росло внутри годами. Сиэль не находит в себе столь твёрдой воли, чтоб отказать себе в этих, точно сворованных, иллюзорных моментах единения с семьёй: он неотступно следует за матерью, тётей Энн, отцом и Дидрихом.

И особое внимание мальчик уделяет версии себя и Себастьяну.

(Единственное, что Сиэль намеренно избегает, неважно, сколько дополнительного времени с близкими это ему ни подарило бы, — это будни «Аристократов Зла»: расследований и крови ему хватило на всю жизнь вперёд. Вместо этого он исследует эффекты и характеристики своих новых способностей, записывая все свои мысли для дальнейшего обсуждения с Гробовщиком.)

Сам он в первом десятилетии жизни — соответственно, в обновляющемся миропонимании — остаётся неизменным: его формирующаяся личность подлежала бы пересмотру только лишь в случае установления связи и автоматической коррекции памяти, пускающей корни в характер.

Фигура матери точно так же остаётся прежней — светлой и жизнеутверждающей. А вот остальные претерпевают переоценку и вписываются в возведённый заново мир совершенно другими людьми: Мадам Рэд — уверенная, мудрая и сдержанная — пока что — женщина; отец, часто проявляя признаки себялюбия и эгоизма и не проявляя той теплоты к семье, что приписывал ему в детстве Сиэль, теряет звание «пример для подражания»; Дидрих же балансирует где-то на грани между хорошо знакомым и новым, не до конца понятым крёстным, поэтому Сиэль окружает его амплуа множеством уточнений и вопросов.

Но всё это меркнет в сравнении с натужными попытками охарактеризовать и внести в рамки своей концепции мира облик Себастьяна.

Того Себастьяна, которого Сиэль изучает сейчас, он не признаёт как демона: слишком гибкое его лицо — очень много читаемых мыслей и эмоций; самоуверенность и хладнокровность, основные его союзники, уже не столь сильны; практически всё, что выдаёт его происхождение — наличие мистических сил. И постоянная напряжённость с мрачным выражением лица в придачу успешно делают из демона... обременённого чем-то человека.

Человека, который повторяет свои ошибки точь-в-точь, а в критические моменты — покорно принимает их последствия. Когда Себастьян позволяет маленькому графу смертельно оступиться на лестнице и умереть от пневмонии, Сиэль различает (кроме тени боли, которая спонтанно подкашивает сильнее, чем эхо от смертей собственных версий, раскалывающей щит вдребезги) отчётливое ожидание в его глазах... он правда ждёт, что Сиэль среагирует и обнаружит себя?

И, когда он следует за демоном в очередную временную линию, в которой Себастьян без утайки, совершенно прозрачно и тесно сотрудничает с двумя шинигами, Сиэль успевает лишь мимолётом удивиться таким диковинным контактам, а затем думает, что он упустил...

И вот оно — сбивающее с толку осознание:

Себастьян не повторил путь той реальности, где внушил Сиэлю забыть о нём.

_(И Сиэль фиксирует четыре гипотезы о возможных мотивах._

_Первая: Себастьян не намерен создавать ещё одного проблематичного Сиэля._

_Вторая: Себастьян не знает, что случится, если будет два таких Сиэля, и знать не желает._

_Третья: Себастьян не понимает, как другим способом отвести Сиэля от его Судьбы._

_Четвёртая: Себастьян, возможно, не желает показывать что-то за кулисами.)_

Так или иначе, Сиэль вступает в новое-старое время с особым любопытством. Фактически, информативных воспоминаний с текущей линии у него чрезвычайно мало, вдобавок, ему важно увидеть финал этой истории: теперь десятилетний Сиэль не умрёт по аналогичной причине, ибо никто не сбросит на него колоссальный вес нескольких Лент Жизни.

Так что же именно случится?

Сиэль отдаёт свой голос смерти.

А Себастьян — игре со смертью.

Тем не менее, каждая игра обречена на финал: смерть оказывается безупречной в своём постоянстве, настойчивой и равнодушной. В этот раз Сиэль погибает в столкновении двух карет.

Так и не узнав, какие беспокойства вились вокруг него.

Так и не узнав, кто такой Себастьян Михаэлис.

С каждым переходом — Сиэль не может закрыть на это глаза, хотя усердно старается — демон теряет долю своей исконной чудовищности. Сиэль не может объяснить, почему он так думает, но ему кажется, что количество созданных реальностей Себастьяном каким-то образом коррелирует с уровнем его сил. Сиэль задаётся вопросом, что же останется от Себастьяна тогда, когда он решит наконец остановиться, если его суть — его демонический стержень, а он так безрассудно его стачивает и истончает? И что останется от Себастьяна, если он не остановится?

Но демон идёт вперёд напролом — упрямо и слепо.

Он совершенно не замечает того, что видит Сиэль.

Себастьян, вновь применяя активные действия, переживает ещё несколько поражений: пара пневмоний со смертельным исходом, трагический случай на озере, нападение преступной группировки в лесу, а затем ещё одна пневмония — и у Сиэля складывается стойкое впечатление, граничащее с твёрдой уверенностью, что Смерти давно опостылело бороться с его многочисленными отражениями — и теперь она машинально выполняет свою работу одними и теми же отточенными и необратимыми методами.

И демон решает, что с него хватит.

Больше никаких реверансов Судьбе.


	11. Теория Ленты Жизни

— Сколько лет, сколько зим, граф.

— Добрый день, Гробовщик. Кажется, десять лет. Десять лет созерцания за манипуляциями моего бывшего демона. Извини, раньше прийти не мог: слишком увлекательное зрелище оказалось, — Сиэль пожимает плечами с контекстом «сам понимаешь, исследовательский интерес».

— О да. Я сам видел меньше половины, однако солидарен с вами, граф.

Сиэль остранённо кивает и заявляет:

— В качестве платы... Мне не смешно, увы, но ты, уверен, вдоволь насмеёшься над демоном, который фактически признался в однозначных чувствах к человеку...

Судя по раскатистому взрыву смеха, Гробовщик и в самом деле находит ситуацию комичной.

— Хах... — серебристый утирает слёзы от смеха рукавом и, всё ещё испуская рваные звуки, протягивает: — Я говорил этому демону, что вы расшевелили его душу... Но что он скажет это сам... не ожидал никак!

Сиэль озадаченно смотрит на жнеца, но быстро берёт себя в руки.

— Среди всего прочего, я собрал приличное количество информации, — получается довольно спокойно, хотя внутри у мальчика от предчувствия неотвратимо-непоправимого всё полыхает. — И чтобы с ней разобраться до конца, мне необходимы твои знания тоже. Думаю, вместе мы сумеем упорядочить известные данные.

Гробовщик издаёт странный высокий звук (Сиэль переводит его как нечто, близкое к проявлению восторженности), широким движением руки указывает на все гробы в помещении и довольным голосом предлагает:

— Беседа обещает быть длительной. Желаете ли чаю, граф?

**_* * *_ **

Довольно долгое время от Себастьяна не слышно ровным счётом ничего.

И Сиэль, подумав, что мистический знак-импульс — издержка скачков во времени — о начале нового пути демоном будет достаточно ощутимым в любом случае, возвращается в свою родную реальность.

Реальность, которая почти вступила тихой твёрдой поступью в двадцатый век.

_*** * *** _

— Какие у вас чудесные глаза, граф.

— Визуальный отпечаток наследия от Себастьяна, — печально усмехается Сиэль. — И, кажется, ты вовсе не удивлён, что я не стал жнецом, Гробовщик.

— Я слишком много открытий сделал, чтоб удивляться и дальше, — отмахивается жнец. — А невидимый отпечаток натуры шинигами присутствует?

Сиэль моргает в недоумении, а затем понимающе произносит:

— Если ты о неважном зрении Богов Смерти, то нет... я всё вижу прекрасно. Очевидно, острота взгляда у меня демонической природы, — Гробовщик кивает в такт словам мальчика. А Сиэль, полагая, что ни одна деталь излишней не будет, интересуется: — К слову, почему у жнецов проблемы со зрением?

— Хех. Я слышал о двух теориях. Не изучал подробно, поскольку ухудшение зрения — не особо важная тема для человека, который свёл счёты с жизнью, будучи слепым, — Гробовщик флегматично пожимает плечами и отхлёбывает глоток чая. — Одна гласит, будто потенциал зрения принесён в жертву ради навыка видеть другое, иными словами, наше зрение просто трансформируется в другое — способность просматривать Ленты Жизни. А вторая теория в кругах жнецов звучит так, будто это наше наказание за то, что мы отреклись от своей жизни. Мол, не желали видеть более краски своего прекрасного мира — получайте.

— Понятно, — задумчиво тянет Сиэль. Он пробует чай (хотя не чувствует вкуса), только ради того, чтобы преобразить тяжёлый момент тишины в невынужденную паузу.

— Мои бывшие коллеги совсем не рады были вам? — звучит как утверждение.

— О, — криво усмехается Сиэль, — это очень размытое и ёмкое описание их отношения ко мне. Если в двух словах, мне предложили совершить ещё одну смерть. Я был, если честно, не против на тот момент, однако кое-что встало весомым препятствием — и захватило с собой несколько жизней жнецов.

Очевидно Гробовщик не видит грусти там, где можно посмеяться, даже если это касается его соплеменников. И, как только затихает последний утробный звук, он с любопытством спрашивает:

— И что же сумело воспрепятствовать вашей казни и совершить казнь других, граф?

**_* * *_ **

— Счастлив тебя видеть, Дидрих.

«Счастье» — слишком тусклое слово для характеризации того, что пленяет ошеломлённый взгляд мужчины, неверяще касающегося своего крестника сперва кончиками пальцев и спустя довольно продолжительное время — двумя руками одновременно.

— Сиэль... жив, здоров... как же... скажи... скажи, что мне это не снится... дружище, пожалуйста...

— Нет, не снится, дядя, — тихим голосом уверяет Сиэль и прикусывает губу от напряжения.

— Что... что с тобой случилось? После твоего письма... Сиэль! Я чуть с ума не сошёл!..

Дидрих продолжает лихорадочно повторять одни и те же фразы разными словами, не замечая, что Сиэль за прошедшие десять лет не изменился от слова совсем, а сам мальчик прикусывает губу всё сильнее и сильнее — ведь на Дидрихе последняя декада отразилась с лихвой.

— Как ты, дружище?

— У меня всё в порядке, дядя. Правда, я нашёл то, что искал. И получил почти все ответы, которые... — Сиэль прерывается на полуслове, потому что оказывается в удушающих объятиях и покорно притихает, прикрывая глаза. Момент он таки разрушает — и довольно быстро: — Но я здесь не для этого...

Дидрих слишком взвинчен, чтобы озвучить вопрос «А зачем же?» и просто прерывисто дышит — Сиэль предполагает, что, как и у него самого, все усилия дяди направлены на подавление слёз.

Но Сиэлю хватает сил ещё и на то, чтобы мысленно обругать себя: каким же остолопом нужно быть, чтобы тогда, разрушив свою личность до фундамента вместе с поместьем и начав строить заново, не рвануться в эту реальность тотчас и не протянуть руку тому, кому он мог и обязан был оказать помощь.

_*** * *** _

— То, что послужило препятствием — отдельная широкая веха повествования, — отвечает Сиэль. — Сперва желательно до конца разобраться с тем, какие характеристики у меня от жнецов.

— Весьма разумно, граф.

Сиэль благодарно склоняет голову и говорит:

— Итак, я умею просматривать воспоминания без каких либо подручных инструментов. Желаемые кадры появляются и возвращаются обратно согласно моим мыслям. Жнецы так умеют?

— Нет, жнецы так не умеют, — отрицает Гробовщик. — Так что вам очень повезло, граф. Или нет, — Гробовщик склоняет голову набок, — если воспоминания появляются спонтанно и постоянно мешают вам.

Сиэль коротко смеётся и произносит:

— Поверь, Гробовщик, это было затруднением очень недолго. И являлось меньшим из всех.

— И как справились?

— Придумал и подвязал к Ленте Воспоминаний специальные слова, на которые она должна реагировать.

— Занятно. Что ещё вы выяснили, граф?

Сиэль рефлекторно проводит рукой по волосам — по контурам своего купола — и сообщает:

— Когда возникла нужда воспринимать неравнодушные для меня вещи не слишком остро, а наоборот, отодвинуть их на задний план, я обнаружил в себе способность смотреть на мир в спокойных приглушенных тонах без ярких всплесков. Эту пелену бесстрастия, если её так можно назвать, я сделал из сил шинигами. И вот о чём я думаю сейчас... тогда, на «Кампании», ты сказал, что собирал души изо дня в день, спокойно и равнодушно... я сомневаюсь, что при мутации Боги Смерти лишаются обычных человеческих чувств. Скорее, что-то их лишает этого, не так ли?

Серебристый издаёт высокий (как всегда, странно-причудливый) звук, который с трудом, но можно назвать выражением похвалы, и с лёгким оттенком удивления произносит:

— Как проницательно, граф. Держите эту мысль при себе: мы не лишаемся чувств. Видите ли, само по себе превращение в бессмертное потустороннее существо никоим образом не преображает ваши разум и рассудок. Изменения происходят вследствие ваших действий, обусловленных внутренними потребностями, а ещё — из-за эффекта от ваших индивидуальных функций, задействованных, впрочем, ради внутренних потребностей, — жнец сплетает руки воедино и бодро поясняет: — На наглядном примере: у шинигами есть специальный рычаг, воспользовавшись которым можно спокойно собирать души. Не сопереживая. Ведь если пропускать всё через себя... думаю, вы понимаете. Хладнокровность — вот что незаменимо в специализации шинигами. Единственное, что стоит заметить: эта функция предусмотрена исключительно для моментов сбора душ.. Если злоупотреблять, то, выключив своё равнодушие, рискуешь напороться на скопление гипертрофированных эмоций. Сталкиваться с ними снова и снова. Вот и причина причуд и странностей шинигами. Мало кто в итоге сохраняет свой разум нетронутым... оригинальным, так сказать. Однако есть лёгкий способ не испытать на себе силу подобных последствий... Такой стиль, к слову, избрал всем нам хорошо знакомый Уильям Ти Спирс. — Гробовщик проводит длинным ногтем, плавно и чётко, линию от крыла носа до скулы в форме вопросительного знака. — Догадались, в чём состоит суть, граф?

Глаза Сиэля расширяются, а губы точно сами по себе шепчут:

— Он больше не использует свой рычаг.

— Да. Верно. Браво, граф! — аплодирует Гробовщик. — Уильям Ти Спирс — обладатель безупречной хладнокровности. Если изредка он и испытывает какие-то чувства, то это можно описать как их отголоски, подобия, тени. Однажды активировав свою функцию бесстрастия, он не посчитал нужным её отключать в дальнейшем. — жнец приподнимает руку, будто делая акцент. — Но есть ещё один яркий пример. Не менее известный нам Грелль Сатклифф однажды решил для себя, что надобности в стабильном состоянии духа во время исполнения должностных обязанностей нет и вовсе. И вы наблюдали итоги его решения в своей, гмх, исходной реальности. Что же касается непосредственно меня... у меня получалось балансировать, — серебристый невозмутимо отпивает чаю и, пронзительно глядя в фиолетовые глаза, вопрошает: — А у вас, граф, получается сохранять равновесие?

**_* * *_ **

— Я пришёл помочь тебе.

Дидрих смотрит на мальчика в замешательстве, пока он сам, крепко сжимая руки мужчины и неторопливо, с некоторой задержкой, отвечает на его вопросы и задаёт свои лишь с частичным осознанием. В это же время Сиэль направляет почти всё своё внимание на изучение Ленты Жизни Дидриха от самого начала до текущей точки, максимально растягивая время длинными фразами и не разрывая тактильный контакт.

На основе увиденного, Сиэль удостоверяется, что львиная доля драм и трагедий человеческих жизней берёт корни в глубоком детстве.

Сиэль думает, что не всякая любовь способна стать прочным и надёжным щитом; что демоны в душе порой мастерски притворяются неотъемлемой её частью, так, что заметить их порой практически невозможно; и что существуют оковы страшнее и сильнее материальных пут.

**_* * *_ **

— Справляюсь, — коротко отвечает Сиэль и, сардонически улыбаясь, добавляет: — Благодарю за беспокойство, Гробовщик.

Серебристый слегка кивает, но пронзительность его взгляда не исчезает, лишь слегка окрашивается насмешкой. Сиэль, не отводя глаз, поднимает руку и начинает загибать пальцы, проговаривая:

— Итак, подобьём итоги по разделу способности шинигами. Первое: я имею прямой доступ к своим и чужим воспоминаниям, могу их просматривать и, теоретически, добавлять и изменять, — жнец в ответ кивает в очередной раз. — Второе: несомненно, регенерация (хотя это, скорее, общий навык от двух сущностей). Третье: умение создавать покров индифферентности. На эмпирической основе — это всё. Я что-то упустил?

— У шинигами не очень много способностей, только самые необходимые для их специализации, — подтверждает жнец.

— Тогда время перейти к демоническому, — задумчиво произносит Сиэль. — Первое и главное: я обладаю умением внедрять нужные мысли в сознания окружающих.

— Хи-хи... Вы знаете, умение корректировать воспоминания на плёнке и влиять на сознание одновременно — это огромное оружие, — подмечает Гробовщик с энтузиазмом. — Я бы предложил вам, граф, быть моим партнёром по новому проекту, но вы, уверен, отвергнете его.

— Ты не ошибаешься, Гробовщик. У меня иные цели. Возвращаясь к нашей беседе... Я умею перемещаться с одной точки в другую за считанные секунды, способен обездвиживать окружающих и окружающее, пользоваться телекинезом, а также — создавать различные щиты из чар. Неплохо получается изменять предметы: вспомнил однажды, что Себастьян восстановил моё поместье, вот и обнаружил в себе нечто новое, — Сиэль молчит минуту, смотря на свой перстень. — В двух словах, базовый набор мистических способностей я открыл и освоил. В большинстве случаев их довольно легко использовать. Но есть кое-что чересчур загадочное и сложное, что вызывает во мне недоумение. Скорее всего ты в курсе, что мой отец обладал особым зрением, — получив кивок, мальчик продолжает: — Оно передалось и мне. И благодаря этому я знаю, что из себя представляет сердцевина моей магии. Это узел. Узел из фиолетовых нитей. И я думал, что это — продолжение их... Мне было удобно и спокойно думать, что я могу объяснить непонятное мне более-менее изученным. Но теперь я сомневаюсь.

Гробовщик слегка наклоняет голову набок и медленно произносит:

— Граф, если честно, вынужден признать, что суть ваших высказываний впервые мне слегка непонятна.

Сиэль глубоко вдыхает, собираясь с духом. В душе скрюченными когтями скребутся страхи, но пути назад нет. Он пришёл получить ответы, и, какой бы чудовищной ни оказалась истина, она будет получена.

— Помнишь, ты спросил, что помешало шинигами уничтожить меня в Лондонском Департаменте Жнецов?

Сиэль делает едва уловимое движение губами — шёпотом произносит ключевое слово — и в следующий момент множество массивных сияющих цепей, витиеватыми спиралевидными формами застывшие за спиной мальчика, становятся доступными взору Гробовщика.

— Собственно, вот она, причина.

**_* * *_ **

Сиэль прогоняет сожаление, обхватывает плечи Дидриха и, впившись в его глаза серьёзным взглядом, твёрдым голосом говорит:

— До сих пор понять не могу, почему не пришёл раньше. Ведь знаю же, до ужаса прекрасно знаю, как сложно с таким грузом жить. Дидрих, ты поразительный человек, один из лучших, — мальчик предупредительно качает головой в ответ на попытки мужчины что-то сказать. — Просто поверь мне. Поверь, как человеку, который до сих не был склонен смотреть на людей как на достойных признания, уважения и восхищения личностей. Но ты должен знать, что ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего. Пойми, что пора применить все полученные в книгах и в реальности ответы. И понять, что наше прошлое не имеет никакого права отравлять наше будущее. Как глупо носить бесполезный груз прошедших лет с собой! Ведь на самом деле все оковы — они здесь, — мальчик выразительно касается головы, — единственные реальные будут разрушены уже сегодня, Дидрих.

**_* * *_ **

— Вау, граф. Вы всегда были неординарным человеком, а теперь вы экстраординарны! — нараспев произносит Гробовщик, блестящими энтузиазмом глазами рассматривая сверкающие цепи.

— Да уж, ничего не скажешь, — закатывает глаза Сиэль.

— Расскажите же, граф, расскажите же мне поскорее, что они из себя представляют!

Сиэль подносит руку к звеньям ближайшей цепи и, насколько может дотянуться, плавно скользит по ней подушечками пальцев: под кожей точно шелестящая горячая вода бурлит.

— Эти цепи не кажутся мне продолжением моей магии, они ощущаются в некоторой степени инородными. Ведь они далеко не всегда действуют согласно моим желаниям и мыслям. Иногда они стихийны и неудержимы. Эти цепи будто... Проводники моих сил и энергии в целом. Время от времени, засыпая или забываясь, я вижу эпизоды с незнакомыми людьми и слышу их разговоры очень чётко. Мне кажется, что источник этих видений — цепи, — Сиэль трёт переносицу и завершает свой рассказ: — Они всегда меня защищают. Через них я перемещаюсь в новые созданные реальности. Почему-то в каждой новой реальности я могу использовать только по одной цепи и только в этой — все до единой. Гробовщик, пролей свет на этот вопрос и поясни, с чем я имею дело. Что вообще такое эти цепи?

**_* * *_ **

— Сиэль... Дружище, это ведь всё мне снится, не так ли?

Чёрные тёплые глаза мужчины смотрят на Сиэля с неприкрытой надеждой.

— Нет, это не сон. Я действительно здесь и сейчас. Дидрих, проникнись тем, что прошлого уже нет, а будущего — ещё нет. У тебя есть здесь и сейчас, — подчёркивает Сиэль. — И ты волен наполнить его тем, чем пожелаешь, чтобы сотворить своё собственное счастье. Сделай то, что ты делал для меня, но для себя. Довольно питать свою жизнь трагедиями. Дыши. Твори. Люби.

— Здесь и сейчас…

— Я буду присматривать за тобой, — даёт обещание Сиэль и, всматриваясь в глубокую тёплую черноту глаз мужчины, создаёт мост для связи с его разумом: — _Я действительно приходил. Ты будешь вспоминать меня, как стимул, и идти за своей мечтой. Но не будешь горевать по мне и искать мои следы._

Руки Сиэля медленно соскальзывают с плеч мужчины.

— Будь счастлив, Дидрих.

**_* * *_ **

— Мой милый граф, наверняка вы помните, что все мои исследования так или иначе связаны с жизнью, — туманно изрекает Гробовщик, — это несколько забавно, что для интереса к жизни, мне нужно было умереть, хе-хе.

Серебристый явно никуда не спешит и совсем не прочь потомить Сиэля, а он по богатому опыту знает, что ускорять Гробовщика равнозначно промедлению на неопределённый срок. Однажды мальчик допустил огромную оплошность: позволил себе проявить долю нетерпения, а жнец, посчитав это грубостью, плавно перешёл с текущего расследования на животрепещущую тему инквизиции, со ссылками и ремарками. И вернулся к обсуждению только тогда, когда сказал всё, что хотел донести.

— Действительно. Точно второе дыхание, свежий глоток, — прикусив язык, подыгрывает мальчик.

В действительности, ему ведь тоже особо некуда спешить.

Гробовщик хрипло смеётся, раскусив ход своего собеседника, и продолжает:

— И, само собой, вы должны помнить мой эксперимент на «Кампании», один из важнейших моих шагов. Но это не самое масштабное, что я инициировал и воплощал, хех.

— Тогда, когда мне пришлось уносить ноги от сотен оживших трупов, — недовольно бурчит Сиэль, — ничего масштабнее попросту не существовало.

— А, взгляд без перспективы, — отмахивается Гробовщик. — Расширенное мировоззрение и вам теперь стоит формировать. Касательно масштабных мыслей… Хех. Они формировались дольше, обрывочно и эпизодично. Но предпосылки и основы для создания цейтлауфа были заложены полтора века назад. Я внёс предложение создать отборочный механизм для шинигами. Тогда всё и началось.

— Погоди, — настороженно произносит Сиэль, — то всё, что планировали применить на мне, твоих рук дело?

— Это моего ума затея, граф, — исправляет Гробовщик, — исполнители другие.

— Чего ради?

— Я чрезмерно любознателен по натуре, — вновь выдаёт расплывчатый ответ серебристый. — Но именно тогда меня волновал вопрос, смогу ли я на самом деле уйти из этого мира, если он мне опостылеет. На мой вопрос ответили, даже с подробностями. А затем, в разгар исследования, понимая, что всё то, на что обычно должного внимания не обращают, сулит ошеломительные открытия… я собирал все ленты, оставшиеся от умерщвлённых жнецов. Они долго ждали своего применения, но, когда я открыл для себя руны, формулы, искажающие и меняющие реалии, а также понял, что Ленты Воспоминаний жнецов разительно отличаются от человеческих… пробил их час.

К Сиэлю подкрадывается дурное, очень дурное предчувствие.

— И ты хочешь сказать…

_*** * *** _

Глаза Королевы Виктории, водянисто-серые и лицемерно добрые, смотрят на Сиэля в упор. Выражение ошеломления сглаживается в считанные секунды, когда мальчик вторгается в её мыслительный процесс.

_— Я думаю, вам пора отпустить Дидриха с вашей службы. И больше никогда не вовлекать его в дела цепных псов._

— Я думаю, пора отпустить Дидриха...

Королева Виктория смотрит на Сиэля так, как прежде он смотрел на неё: почтительно и покорно.

**_* * *_ **

— Я соединил несколько элементов вместе. Просчитав заранее, как всё будет работать на основе допущенной концепции, — поясняет Гробовщик. — Уже тогда, когда я был обладателем нескольких десятков Лент Воспоминаний жнецов, я задался вопросом о том, как именно работает Коса Смерти. И я обнаружил миниатюрную, даже крошечную, надпись, при тщательном изучении, на своей Косе Смерти… это был ряд рун, которые я на тот момент уже изучал.

Гробовщик останавливается на какой-то миг, явно раздумывая, как правильно озвучить мысль.

А Сиэль предпочитает молчать и не приближать то, что и так движется на него неумолимо.

— Истолковав набор рун, я пришёл к выводу, что формула, высеченная на Косе Смерти позволяет вернуться к началу человеческой жизни и в ускоренном виде её просмотреть. И я тогда подумал: почему я не могу вернуться в нужную точку в масштабе целой планеты? — восклицает Гробовщик. — Вся моя идея строилась на том, что наш мир, во всех деталях, прописан на чём-то, точно жизнь живущего на Земле существа... так почему бы этому носителю не быть кинолентой, такой же прочной и бесконечной, как у Богов Смерти? Ведь жнецы изо дня в день наполняют свою плёнку огромными объёмами, их Лента Воспоминаний перестроена и преображена для немыслимых нагрузок.

Если бы, предположим, человек видел то, что видит жнец при извлечении души, его собственная плёнка наполнилась бы десятками дополнительных лет и уменьшила бы запас кадров... что привело бы к быстрой смерти либо, как минимум, сильно приблизило бы её. Поэтому такие плёнки совершенно точно не годились.

Словом, необходима была изменённая формула времени, прочная лента для записывания новой версии реальности и запускающий процесс механизм. Ну и, само собой, доброволец, которому нечего терять и настолько безразлична его жизнь, что он поставит своё существование на карту... и погрузится в пучину неизвестности.

Впрочем, если придётся погружаться. Слишком уж сильно зависела успешность исхода моей идеи от ничем неподтверждённой теории существовании Ленты Жизни нашей планеты.

Но, как мы теперь видим, мы вполне имеем право утверждать, что некая точка, пункт сопряжения существует, ведь новые миры создаются. Запущенная во времени Лента Воспоминаний копирует содержание Ленты Жизни, начиная с заданного момента, а потом развитие событий идёт по прописанному ранее на плёнке планеты алгоритму. Изменяются только те эпизоды, когда имеет место быть целенаправленное вмешательство...

Точка сопряжения миров однозначно есть.

Сумеете ли вы, мой милый граф, развить мысль дальше и ответить, что же из себя представляют ваши цепи?

**_* * *_ **

Оказывается, что тошнотворное и дурное предчувствие было вызвано не одним лишь рассказом Гробовщика.

Вслушиваясь, полностью увлечённый Сиэль совершенно не замечает появление очередной цепи за спиной.

Однако он никак не может не ощутить слишком знакомое жжение, растекающееся от левой лопатки до позвоночника и охватывающее всё тело огненно-болезненным эхом.

Сиэль шипит, опирается на стол жнеца и позволяет себе громко выругаться.

Себастьян перешёл Рубикон.

Контракт заключён вновь.


	12. Беседа и просьба

— Здравствуй, души моей тень.

Десятилетний Сиэль бесстрашно смотрит в глаза своему двойнику, не выказывая волнения, хотя его опасение и напряжённость ощущаются тремором от висков до кончиков пальцев.

— Здравствуй.

Сиэль смотрит на нового себя с некоторым интересом: о чём в данный момент думает этот ребёнок?

(Одна вещь моментально бросается в глаза: зрительного контакта мальчик старательно избегает.)

И всё же во взгляде Сиэля преобладает сожаление: он был бы рад переписать начало, со всеми испытаниями, травмами и сложностями в довесок, только бы предотвратить все коллизии жизни, из-за которых он сейчас здесь.

Досадно, горько, ненавистно.

Но глаза ребёнка напротив — синие, а его — фиолетовые, и это не переиначить.

— Вот, значит, как я буду выглядеть в пятнадцать… — первым нарушает тишину мальчик.

«Наверняка желает доказать, что не боится меня и что беседа под его руководством», — делает вывод Сиэль, а затем подмечает:

— Да, вот только фактически мне двадцать пять, но до этого возраста я никогда не приду биологически. Так что по нормальным меркам…

Мальчик прерывает Сиэля безрадостным сдавленным смехом.

— Ты впихнул в мою голову столько сногшибательного, что я уже сильно сомневаюсь в существовании нормальных мерок, — говорит мальчик. — Спасибо хоть, что не всё сразу, что дал время оклематься. Думаю, ты помнишь, что период времени, в котором я сейчас нахожусь, был не сладким.

Сиэль кивает и думает о том, что он взял себя в руки с огромным трудом и едва устоял перед соблазном вновь использовать рычаг индифферентного действия. Всё же получилось без его помощи не метнуться в новую версию своей жизни по свежим следам, несмотря на острое желание сказать Себастьяну несколько грубых фраз. Сиэль позволил этому витку развиваться несколько месяцев без его присутствия, однако с его участием. Скрупулёзно просчитав, какая доля информации будет допустима, чтобы не привести к гибели, он периодически отправлял через нити затронувшего и его контракта ключевые события всех жизней десятилетнему Сиэлю. А позже связался напрямую с его разумом и попросил о беседе тет-а-тет, чтобы демон в это время был максимально далеко.

— Где Себастьян?

— В Италии. Выясняет подробности по текущему делу.

— Мою просьбу о том, чтобы Себастьян был так далеко, как возможно, кажется, ты воспринял буквально, — одобрительно улыбается Сиэль, принимаясь мерить шагами комнату. — Хм... если он только отправился, то у нас есть примерно полчаса-час, — вслух рассуждает Сиэль.

— Тебе лучше знать, — произносит мальчик.

Сиэль смотрит на своего двойника новым взглядом.

— Ты неплохо справляешься. Не могу объективно сказать, как вышло у меня, но думаю, что хуже.

— Уверен, ты приуменьшаешь свои заслуги. Но это всё неважно. Ты тратишь время впустую.

— Время, — криво усмехается Сиэль, — ты прав. У меня теперь так много времени, что я разучился контролировать его направление.

— Зачем ты здесь?

Сиэль вздыхает, проходит к кровати и жестом призывает свою младшую версию присесть рядом.

— Давай поговорим. В общем, это и является моей целью — поговорить. С кем, как не с самим собой?

Мальчик явно колеблется («Наверняка боится вторжения в разум»), но в итоге занимает место рядом с Сиэлем.

— Какие у вас условия контракта? — внезапно спрашивает Сиэль.

— Разве ты это хотел обсудить?

— В частности, — отвечает Сиэль. — Но ладно. Оставим это напоследок. С чего бы тебе делиться со мной чем бы то ни было, если я не сделал аналогичный шаг, верно?

Начну я. В сущности, можешь ничего не говорить: в первую очередь я нуждаюсь в заинтересованном и внимательном слушателе. Собственно, из заинтересованности внимательность и проистекает, так что я выбрал нужную персону. Тем не менее, если какие-то мысли появятся — дерзай.

Это очень забавная сказка, обращённая в реальность Гробовщиком.

Вот так живёшь-живёшь в своём царстве, в святой убеждённости, что всё незыблемо, а потом, понять не успеешь, как его разрушают. Ты долго восстанавливаешь свой мир, бережёшь его, окружаешь оборонными силами, даже рискуешь успокоиться и поверить, что твоё хрупкое царство на этот раз будет цело долгое время, однако... в итоге твой же защитник превращает всё в пепел заново. Первоклассная ирония!

Сошлись два безумца — один идейный, второй исполнительный — и всё перевернулось с ног на голову.

Иллюзорная теория Гробовщика о том, что история мира записана на плёнку, Ленту Жизни, что её можно скопировать и повторить, лишь направив в заданную точку ленту необходимой мощи и выносливости, внезапно приобрела очертания истины. Я это тебе ранее поведал, да?

— Поведал.

— Не завидую тебе, — вздыхает Сиэль. — Скажи, что ты так же шокирован, как я.

— Я действительно шокирован, — искренне отвечает мальчик.

— Получается, можно создавать сколько угодно витков реальности, пока у тебя в доступе Ленты Воспоминаний шинигами, которые максимально прочны и бесконечны. Возможно, мысль, что мы с самого начала начал только лишь запечатлённые образы, не являлась столь болезненной, если бы мы знали это с раннего детства... Но я так и не смог свыкнуться с этим.

Я отклонился, впрочем.

Каждый раз, когда создаётся новая реальность, ей необходимы две вещи.

Первая: сила, которая запустит её траекторию пути, её Ленту Воспоминаний, ведь плёнка в теле движется благодаря жизненной энергии. Вторая: носитель этой плёнки, поскольку сама себе направление задать она не в состоянии.

Поскольку каждая новая реальность не принадлежит планете, она не курсирует вокруг неё: дополнительного места там нет. Каждая Лента Воспоминаний, созданная копией к Ленте Жизни, выбирала своим носителем то существо, которое могло её удерживать. Разумеется, этим существом оказался бессмертный и могущественный Себастьян. Себастьян, уже давший искру жизни первой созданной им реальности.

Когда он ушёл из первой реальности, сотворив вторую, Лента Воспоминаний первой осталась без носителя. Но она нашла другого, того, кто мог заменить Себастьяна. Того, кто был знаком, ближе всего и соответствовал требованиям. Разумеется, заменой стал Гробовщик, который способен выдержать такую ношу ввиду того, что он тоже является существом из категории бессмертных.

Когда Себастьян ушёл из второй своей реальности, вспять её принял Гробовщик.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока я, с магией Себастьяна внутри, не умер, став непонятно кем. Но определённо бессмертным. И так уж сложилось... что искру для движения Лентам Воспоминаний давала энергия того же демона, который оставил такого же рода магию во мне. И Ленты Воспоминаний точно распознали во мне идеального носителя. Выносливого, с преображённой из спящей, пассивной в активную магию, которая как магнитом тянула их ко мне. И все они обрушились на меня... Сквозь время и пространство они дотянулись к моему телу из второй созданной реальности.

Здесь стоит упомянуть об одном нюансе: в каждой только-только созданной ветке я могу в полную силу использовать только локальную плёнку-цепь. Все от первой до последней — в моей родной реальности, где находится моё материальное тело, а не его бестелесное отражение.

Итак, плёнки приняли другой облик, такой, чтоб быть моим щитом. Вероятно, это произошло под влиянием демонической силы, которая при оформлении контракта была заточена под оборону и нападение. Первоначальные функции Ленты Воспоминаний сохранили несмотря на другой формат и дополнительные возможности. Теперь все эти реальности мои орбиты, а я — их планета.

Наверное, слушая меня сейчас, ты, не так давно оказавшийся на пороге гибели, думаешь, какого дьявола я возмущаюсь.

— На самом деле нет, — качает головой мальчик, смотря широко раскрытыми глазами перед собой. — Звучит очень скверно. А ведь ты ещё даже не закончил.

Сиэль грустно смеётся.

— Вот почему следует говорить с самим собой, если представляется такая возможность: только ты сам до мельчайший подробностей ориентируешься в собственных интонации и манере излагать мысли.

Возвращаясь к нашей беседе... по правде всё было бы отлично: бессмертие, колоссальная сила, отсутствие нужды во сне и пище — хоть тотчас начинай жить в своё удовольствие! Путешествуй по миру, открывай свой бизнес в сфере производства игрушек и сладостей, наслаждайся литературой и музыкой...

Ребёнок впервые осмеливается встретиться с собой старшим взглядом.

— Вот только?..

— Вот только Ленты Воспоминаний нуждаются в постоянном пополнении воспоминаниями, что логично. И с одной справиться было бы трудно, но у меня их десятки... Десятки нуждающихся в кадрах Лент Жизни, тянущихся ко всему, неживому и живому, в стремлении заполучить их память! Я бы хотел их устранить, покончить с этим, но я не в том положении: скорее они меня уничтожат.

Эти цепи уничтожают всё и всех. Я больше не хочу никого убивать, я так устал...

Сиэль сгибается пополам и закрывает лицо руками.

Мальчик нерешительно кладёт руку Сиэлю на лопатку.

— Я могу что-то сделать для тебя?

— На самом деле можешь, — серьёзно произносит Сиэль, обернувшись к ребёнку и пронзительно глядя в сочувственные синие глаза. — Ты можешь передать Себастьяну, что ему пора остановиться. И не столько по той причине, что мне на плечи ложатся новые миры, а в первую очередь потому, что энергия, та искра, которой он запускает каждый новый виток, к нему не возвращается. Он не сможет никогда больше вернуть вложенное. Себастьян теряет силы и не восполняет их. Насколько его хватит? Что случится с ним, когда он израсходует их все?

— Я передам. Обещаю.

Сиэль садится ровно и кивает.

Мальчик пытается осмыслить услышанное.

— По правде, я в растерянности... Не знаю, что сказать.

— Можешь рассказать, на каких основах сформирован ваш договор. Хотелось бы сравнить, отличаются ли мои и твои условия.

— Себастьян будет служить мне в течение всей моей жизни и безоговорочно подчиняться приказам.

Сиэль оцепеневает.

— А ещё?

— Это всё.

— Это Себастьян такую формулировку предложил?

— Да.

— А как же три условия? — недоумевает Сиэль. — В частности, защита от внешних атак?

— Три условия? — переспрашивает мальчик. — Такое мы точно не оговаривали.

— Хм, вот оно как, — Сиэль прикидывает, что он согласился бы на такое размытое и лишённое конкретики соглашение, только если... «Наверное, не было целого месяца страданий. Вероятно, Себастьян вмешался раньше». Сиэль смотрит на наручные часы: беседа с маленьким двойником длится уже сорок две минуты. Мальчик думает, что пора подводить черту. — Да, это всё упрощает.

Сиэль медленно поднимается и шагает к окну.

— Сложно идти вперёд, смотреть в следующий день, когда прошлое постоянно становится твоим будущим.

Сиэль оборачивается к ребёнку и складывает руки в замок.

— Большое спасибо, что выслушал меня: это неоценимая услуга. И прости, пожалуйста, что в последнюю нашу встречу я отнял у тебя... нет — у нас — шанс на будущее. Я глубоко сожалею... но и в этот раз ты не доживёшь даже до пятнадцати.

Мальчик, сообразив, в ужасе открывает рот, но позвать Себастьяна не успевает: цепь Сиэля уже вгрызается в его горло и пробивает его насквозь.

_*** * *** _

Сиэль потирает ноющую шею и отрешённо наблюдает, как цепь конвульсивно дрожит-шевелится, обвивая коченеющее тело. Как Лента Жизни — теперь он это знает — отпечатывает все воспоминания погибшего ребёнка на своих кадрах.

Одно радует: умиротворение этой цепи, единственной материальной и способной здесь влиять физически на всё в зоне досягаемости, гарантирует какое-никакое время безопасности.

— Конечно же ты передашь всё Себастьяну, души моей тень. Так и было задумано...

Сиэль не отвлекается от нужных воспоминаний, когда улавливает присутствие Себастьяна.

Мальчик мимолётом думает, что отреагировал на смерть контрактора демон не очень быстро: «Получается, не очень заметное расположение печати договора и отсутствие базового условия имеют прямое влияние на такие детали. Или Себастьян не очень спешил? Нет, это вряд ли, он ведь все эти годы пытался меня выманить».

— Здравствуй, Себастьян, — буднично произносит Сиэль, не оборачиваясь и продолжая проводить манипуляции над мёртвым телом, но ускоряется в два раза: скорее всего какой-то жнец уже на подходе, а это значит, что нужно сделать всё максимально сосредоточенно и аккуратно, включая вживление искусственной памяти (над которым Сиэль потренировался накануне, пытаясь обмануть свои цепи; к его разочарованию — безуспешно). Ни к чему шинигами знать о том, что их реальность не единственная, а мальчик разговаривал со своей копией.

Поэтому созданная правда заключается в том, что десятилетний Сиэль всего лишь отправил своего демона подальше, чтобы покончить с собой. Разумеется, здесь есть две неувязки: ранение не совсем похоже на пулевое, а ребёнок после самоубийства должен обратиться в шинигами, что не произойдёт. Но помимо этого, жнецы в превалирующем большинстве не отличаются особыми проницательностью, рациональностью и рвением разгадывать загадки. Добавить к этому всему присутствие демона — они и вовсе закроют дело в считанные секунды.

— Как видишь, я избавил тебя от необходимости служить человеку целую жизнь и вновь с опасением ожидать очередной моей смерти от каждого нового дня. Или причинять её мне лично. Наверное, этого ты боишься больше. Неспроста ведь было вложено это «будет служить мне в течение всей моей жизни». Да и... Очевидно ведь, что этот Сиэль не был заменой мне.

Демон мрачно смотрит на мёртвого мальчика.

— Зачем ты это сделал, Сиэль?

— Я ведь говорил уже, что я должен был умереть, — спокойно отвечает мальчик, поднимаясь на ноги и держа в руках уменьшенный для удобства вьющийся фрагмент Ленты Воспоминаний. — И недавно нашёл подтверждение своим словам. А сейчас... — мальчик прислушивается. — Тебе стоит либо поглотить эту душу (что я тебе настоятельно рекомендую), либо мы с тобой на несколько минут должны стать невидимыми. После продолжим. Алое нечто в десяти секундах отсюда.

Себастьян безмолвно растворяется во тьме.

Сиэль следует его примеру.

В окно громко влетает Грелль Сатклифф, явно находящийся не в лучшем расположении духа, и, причитая, без особого внимания просматривает Ленту Воспоминаний. Когда с формальностями извлечения души покончено, жнец озирается по сторонам в поисках демона, который по всем параметрам должен быть рядом. В итоге жнец вскрикивает «Чудненько!» и вылетает обратно в ночь.

Сиэль мысленно кивает сам себе с удовлетворением, что всё прошло, как он планировал, и обретает видимость. Себастьян рассеивает невидимость и угрюмо молчит. Сиэль прекрасно понимает, почему демон не нарушает тишину: он сказал уже всё, что мог, за последние десять лет. Причём без единого слова.

— Думаю, ты понимаешь, что я всё видел, — неохотно признаётся Сиэль.

— И не показался ни разу? — конечно, демон понимает, о чём речь.

— Сперва я не показывался, чтобы тебе осточертело творить чепуху и ты пошёл по своему собственному пути. А затем, поняв, что ты не остановишься, я обнаружил ещё кое-что... И вынужден был встретиться с тобой.

Лицо демона окаменевает.

— То есть, для тебя это всё чепуха и ты до сих пор не веришь?

— Верю, Себастьян. Верю, — лицо Сиэля искажается под давлением почти произнесённой фразы «Ничего дороже тебя у меня в этом мире и во всех реальностях нет, даже если всё, что я могу себе позволить — всего лишь твой образ». Мальчик знает: этого говорить нельзя, иначе необходимое точно не будет услышано.

— Тогда в чём дело, Сиэль? — демон за пару секунд сильно сокращает расстояние, но застывает в шаге от Сиэля, когда тот выставляет руки вперёд и отступает на три шага, пока не упирается в окно.

— НЕТ! Оставайся там, где стоишь. Прошу тебя, не подходи... — получается слишком агрессивно, поэтому Сиэль поясняет: — Этому есть причина.

Себастьян отступает и разочарованно опускает руки.

Лицо его вновь каменеет.

— Ты расскажешь?

— Я уже рассказал, — тихо произносит Сиэль и подбрасывает закольцованный фрагмент Ленты Воспоминаний. Демон машинально ловит его и завороженно наблюдает за быстрым бегом кадров в руках. — Как только я уйду, плёнка раскроется и ты сможешь увидеть то, что должен. Извини, если вышло сумбурно. Если что-то будет непонятно — выяснить подробности сможешь у Гробовщика.

Сиэль уже отыскивает за спиной полупрозрачную цепь, звучащую эхом его реальности, но идёт на поводу и у слабости и запечатлевает взгляд багровых глаз (он надеется и страшится одновременно, что в последний раз) и безжизненным голосом просит:

— Слушай внимательно всё, что я говорю. Всецело полагаюсь на твою сознательность. Теперь действительно пора остановиться. Волк — хищник: без зубов он обречён. Себастьян, прошу, не допусти такой участи.

Сиэль, с тяжёлым сердцем, разрывает связь с этой реальностью.

Его провожает полный непонимания и горечи взгляд.


End file.
